Her Smile
by Athyra
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the best, most efficient undercover assassin, his heart frozen and emotionless. Rin is just an ordinary high school girl with a dark past she doesn't even know about. Many lives were lost to achieve the goal...to kill Naraku. Please R&R.AU
1. Prologue Glaciers and Ice

Author: Well. Read the summary. If you are SessKagu fans, you probably shouldn't read this. I had NOTHING aginst Kagura. I like her, really, but SessRin all the way!

-

-

Disclaimer: I REALLY don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi Rumiko's rights to use Fluffy whatever at her will O.o

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Prologue - Glaciers and Ice**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-

Numb. That was all he could felt. The silence prickled at his skin like thousands of needles, never had anything hurt more than this. The enormity of what he had just done thundered in his ears like a constant reminder. He stared down at his hand, blood seeping through the gloves like slow poison. Blood. _Her _blood.

His rifle dropped onto cold cement with a resounding clang, its echo reverberating within the desolated street. The street lamp buzzed brokenly, light blinking rapidly as though in confusion.

A tall man with long, sleek silver hair stood before a puddle of blood, where a lifeless, bitterly cold corpse sprawled pitifully on the filthy road. Bright yellow eyes were devoid of all emotion as he stared, almost mesmerized, at the outcome of what he did for a living.

His thoughts were still lost, all jumbled miserably, and he continued to gaze at the body still, desperately willing it to be a dream. No, it is just some sick kind of joke, of some kind of nightmare that he had not awaken from. Yes, that must be it. There is just no way such thing could ever happen.

Yesterday, they just had one of their usual arguments. Her heated response and quirky temper were still fresh in his mind. How he wished to hear her fiery voice now, even if it was directed at him.

Her low, amused chuckle……

Her angry yet caring ruby eyes……

Her flirtatious, seductive lips……

All gone. There she was, motionless in a pool of gushing blood from her temple. Because of a bullet. Because of a gun. Because of _his_ gun.

Thunder roared savagely, and rain sizzled down in a downpour. Involuntary tears mixed with the shower and his bangs covered his still shocked eyes. Blood was slowly washed away, from his dark suit, from his slightly reddish silver hair, and from the body itself.

But not his hands.

They were still coated deeply in her blood.

Why couldn't the rain destroyed this particular reminder of what he did?

He could not move. He could not leave her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be happily married, occasionally with their infamous little disputes, which they both secretly enjoyed. They were supposed to have a nice family, their children with both his calm demeanor and her explosive temper.

He doesn't want to say good bye.

He was the top sniper for the government. Deadly accurate, fast and leaving absolutely no traces of evidence. He was best at blending in the shadows, greatest at pursuing and combat, and unsurpassed at firearms and swordsmanship. Everything was just fine; he had more than enough salary to be independent on his own, while also sending money to his younger half-brother and step-mother. That is, until he received a significant assignment – to assassinate the most problematic, powerful drug lord's sister.

Who happened to be his fiancée.

She had long cut her ties with her family, especially the brother she despised so much. But the fact that he was a sniper and her hated brother was the government's most sought enemy was unknown to both of them.

He was content. He had never felt this way since his mother died. Glaciers had slowly consumed him even more so when Father married another woman, who was later pregnant with his half-brother. He rarely spoke, he rarely d anything. Compassion was purely lacked from his frozen heart. Than Father died as well, assassinated by that drug lord. And he swore to himself that he would get his revenge.

Ever since that day, he had trained so hard, putting all of his mind and effort into the art of assassination and, by his graduation, he was employed and he was sent on many undercover infiltrations, al in his purpose of eliminating Father's murder.

During this time, he met her; such snappy, volatile woman she was! They loathed each other at sight, and even more after each argument. But love was unpredictable, too; he soon grew comfortable at her presence, even fond of their quarrels, as did she. Her blazing fire had melted his ice. However, their time was cruelly short. He never realized the consequences of murdering in the dark, deprived of truth.

The result was right before him now. How could he?

Footsteps clattered behind him, and a striking young man with a cross tattoo on his forehead walked up to him. The newcomer had a long dark braid, his eyes glinting with cunning.

He bent down and picked up the forgotten rifle, wiping away the blood smears casually.

The silver-haired man spoke hoarsely, "Why didn't they tell me?"

The tattooed man shrugged, "They did not know she changed her name and that she had severed her ties with her brother. They thought we could use her death as a warning, but I guess they were wrong."

"Naraku shall feel my wrath, I have said that before, Bankotsu. Bury her body. Make sure no traces remain," the other growled indifferently, and started walking away.

Bankotsu glared; he was sympathetic alright, but how could this man treat this matter so coldly? Didn't he love her?

The other man paused in his stride, his voice almost cracking, "bury her somewhere nice and windy…she had always loved feeling the wind."

Bankotsu sighed in understanding. He called out, "I will, don't worry. I'll tell you where the place is afterwards, Sesshoumaru. I will tell them you are down with a cold so take it easy for a few days there alright?"

Walls of ice formed a sturdy fortress around his heart once again. He would not be foolish and repeat his mistakes. If warming up means getting hurt this way repeatedly, he would rather have it stay this way.

The sole purpose of killing Naraku filled his mind as it had before, and he continued walking.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, and disappeared into the dark.

-

-

O.o What do you think? Inspiration suddenly it me and I had always wanted to write a SessRin fic.

-

This is only a short prologue. And why Bankotsu is so nice? He is NOT OOC; he was very caring of his comrades, remember.

-

Those who read my RK fic, do not fret! I had not forgotten it and I'm still working on the draft of chapter 9. SO I would probably be alternating between the two.

Oh well. My first Inuyasha fic so please REVIEW and you are all welcome to flame me (but do not flame me for the fact this is a SessRin fic, because I know there are SessKag fans out there.)

-

Again, REVIEW

(someone hits author)

Ow.

-

-

-Kaco-


	2. Chapter 1 Yellow Eyes

**Author:** O.o Didn't expect such a warm welcome……at any rate, you guys made me a very happy author! (squeals in excitement)

-

-

Mizuyu: Thank you so much! I know this chapter is kinda, well... what do you think? It hasn't gotten to what I called the 'real' parts yet.

Yuki: of course. I will never abandon Aoshi and Misao! They are pratically Sess and Rin O.o (threw a Sesshy plushie at her) well, I promised...

Anoymous Person: Well, hope u like this chapter! (of course, Bankotsu's such a dear)(blink)

Mitsuki: ah, strike back of another comrade of song-freaks. Welcome back:)

Ren: (chuckling) thankies!

kenkarri: Agreed, esta loco! The image of Fluffy holding gun and shooting randomly is now stuck in my head...

SessRin Freak O.o: YAY! A SessRin freak O.o I'll try updating soon!

Dina: No outline preview (evil chuckle) (dodges flying projectile) Right. Thanks for your review!I'm glad you like the prologue

AnimeHolicFreak: Thanks! And I'm already working on chapter 10 for Twisted Reality, so not to worry!

Jade: nothing compares to your art skills though. Thanks for your compliment! Well, here's chapter 1...

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I own Fluffy. I really do. Want to see a pic of my Labrador Fluffy? (haha got you) (sweatdrop)

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1 Yellow Eyes**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-

_Got to kill the alarm. Kill the alarm. _

That's the first thing that echoed in her mind when that annoying sound scared the living lights out of her. That happened every day and it still doesn't get old.

People who invented the alarm must have a truly twisted, warped mind to even think of such creation. It was downright sadistic. What had she ever done to that thing, besides the fact that she had actually _paid_ for it?

She groaned again and clamped her trusty, comfy pillow over her ears, but that grating sound had already woke her.

She kicked her bed off bed and shot off like a cannon. As deadly as a hungry beast, she dove for that earsplitting little contraption right away.

After red had cleared her vision, she found herself sitting in a small pile of, ahem, broken little pieces of what was known as an alarm clock just a few moments ago.

She blushed slightly, wondering how she had gotten out of control. Maybe it was because she only had three hours of sleep last night before that offending little thing had woken her up?

Quickly, she rushed to her bathroom, brushing her wild hair in futile attempts. The result is always the same – hair puffy, cascading down her shoulder, strands sticking up here and there. Had the style been on other girls, it would just have looked plain peculiar.

Not her though. She was a petite girl for a seventeen-year-old girl, yet she was rather athletic. Smart, cunning and friendly, she was the ideal candidate for someone's girlfriend, though she was interested in no one.

She lived by herself and worked part-time job after she left the orphanage; just one more year and she can finally graduate and start working for real. She was sick and tired of working until four in the morning to pay off her rent.

After she was done making herself looking as presentable as possible, she went to search for her clock.

She chuckled to herself nervously. Right, she had just destroyed the bugger in her wrath.

A knock ran from her door, and a girl called out from behind, "Rin! Rin? Are you still sleeping? Hurry! You are going to be late!"

"What! Oh darn," muttered Rin, and once again she dove for the door in her inhuman speed. It was really true; at times of survival (?), humans can really get this sudden, unknown source of power.

"Wow, never seen you looking so worried before, Rin-chan. You were never late even though you always complained about evil alarms," commented a girl playfully when Rin slammed her door shut and locked it hastily.

Rin mock-glared at her two grinning friends, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, Kagome. Unlike you, I am not someone who demolishes her alarm clock on an every-week basis. Poor Buyo always seems to be in your path of wrath everytime. And you don't want me to remind you of the time you hurled the alarm out of your window just in time to hit an innocent, passing by elderly, Sango. It was pure miracle that the poor old lady didn't go to the hospital."

The three pouted at each other, and they burst out laughing. Kagome was a pretty girl with sleek, purple highlighted hair down her mid-back, her blue-gray eyes shining with amusement. Sango was a tall, beautiful girl with a high ponytail; she had magenta eyeliner and sparkling brown eyes. Like Rin, her style was unique and only suited her.

The three friends walked to school, chatting happily and temporarily forgetting the time. Sango and Kagome are childhood friends and it would seem like they are inseparable sisters. They met Rin during middle-school and they formed a trio almost instantly.

A loud honk from a car behind caused he three girls to stop and glare at the offender. A silver Porsche gleamed majestically in the sunlight, just as dazzling as the driver grinning gloriously at them.

Takamaki Miroku is probably the richest student ever to set foot in their incredulously ordinary school. He is the renowned playboy, who has girls hanging off every single inch of him not just because of his money, but his looks as well. He has a handsome face, deep violet eyes glinting mischievously but also charmingly, with his all-too-famous short ponytail. At first, nobody knew why he would join such a 'dingy' school, with all his wealth he could've easily go to other great high schools. But now, Kagome and Rin smirked, they al know why.

"Good morning my lovely Sango. You look just as gorgeous as ever. Want good ol' humble Miroku to give you three lovely ladies a ride?" Miroku grinned his signature playboy smile at Sango, who blushed deep red and frowned.

"Stop that, Miroku! Just because we are going out doesn't mean you can say those things," scolded Sango, reluctantly climbing into his car with her two giggling friends. Just as soon as Sango reached the front seat, she felt crawling sensations on her……

"Hentai! Skevei! Ero-houshi!" she squealed and slapped him in rage. Miroku took the hit rather happily. Ah, he would love to get hit a thousand times just to have access and permission to touch her wonderful butt.

Rin and Kagome exchanged glances and rolled eyes.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly, "But Sango, at least Miroku showed his affections…(right)…in public. I mean, it really was a miracle that Inuyasha sent me flowers on my birthday."

Rin's tone was mocking, "Kagome-chan……are you saying that you WANT Inuyasha to caress your you-know-what in public? Is that what you want, hmm?"

It was Kagome's turn to turn red as the other three snickered. They all know to well how much Inuyasha and Kagome love each other; they just don't express their feelings outwardly, but they can all feel it. Inuyasha's stubborn, irritable temper is very well-matched with Kagome's fiery temper when provoked. His protectiveness and her compassion really show how well they are suited for each other.

At this, Rin groaned wistfully and looked out the window. She had never had a boyfriend. Sure, she went out with some guys but what she considered boyfriend is something like Miroku-Sango, Inuyasha-Kagome. There isn't any guy she really likes, maybe except Kohaku, Sango's little brother. But still, she doesn't like him that way; she felt herself closer to him as a sister more than as a friend. Litte does she know that Kohaku had harbored some special feelings for her for a long time.

She yawned slightly, gazing almost boringly at the passing-by street. Something shiny caught her attention. Long silver hair? She wanted to call out to Inuyasha, but she realized that this stranger is too tall to be him.

Bright, cold yellow eyes seemed to gaze into her hazel ones, and she felt her heart quickened somehow. When Miroku's car moved again, she felt some regret when the stranger disappeared amongst the crowd.

* * *

- 

"Kuso! Get away from her you yase-Ookami!" Inuyasha snarled viciously at a tall man wearing a brown headband, his black hair up in a high ponytail.

Kouga is a good-looking man, there's no doubt about it, and his punk-like attire often draws in the attention of girls. However, there is only one girl he wanted. His cerulean eyes stared intensely at the worried girl shaking the sleeves of his arch nemesis. Kagome. How could a sweet girl like her fall for such a rude brute?

Inuyasha would have been the most popular guy in the entire school if it wasn't for his foul-temper and horrendous swearing. His long, sleek silver hair hung freely, with two hair locks framing his strong, angled jaw. His amber eyes were what captured Kagome's attention at first, just as Kagome's courage to stand up to him caught his heart.

But today, Kagome knew, that something wrong's with Inuyasha; sure, he argued with Kouga every day, but this time he was really furious, and he was hiding something behind his angry, burning eyes.

"Fine, Inu-koro. I am hungry today so I'll go get my lunch eh? Saved your ass," Kouga sneered and whirled away, leaving a practically steaming 'demon' behind him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke softly, bringing Inuyasha out of his stupor. Kagome's voice always had that kind of effect on him, such soothing, mystifying music to his ears. Inuyasha exhaled deeply and sat down at their table.

They were silent for awhile, until Kagome found the tension too unbearable. "Ne, Inuyasha…… do you have something you want to tell us? No, don't give me that look, because I just know that you are hiding something!" Kagome looked at him anxiously, trying to coax Inuyasha out of his usual sulking trance.

He gazed into her eyes and felt himself relax. He crossed his arms and muttered, "Keh, it's nothing big to worry about. It's family matters, that's all. Besides, that mangy wolf always pissed me off anyhow."

Miroku was in his serious mode immediately at that; after all, who knew about his family better than his childhood friend?

"Inuyasha. Something wrong with your mother?" Inuyasha's mother tend to get sick once a while, ever since her husband's death.

Inuyasha growled irritably, "No, it's my half brother. He's coming back to stay for a few days, which would basically like decades of living hell for me."

Miroku nodded in understanding, and Kagome patted his arms sympathetically. However, Sango and Rin stared in confusion.

Seeing that there is no way Inuyasha would explain, Miroku took the task upon himself, "Inuyasha and his half-brother Sesshoumaru……… well, they have never been on the best of terms, I assure you."

"Yeah, he's such an arrogant, sadistic basta……" Inuyasha cursed loudly, though was silence by a fierce look from Kagome.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows and asked timidly, "How old is your brother, Inuyasha?"

"Half brother," Inuyasha corrected gruffly, "And he's twenty four. He's been providing for the family ever since………" he trailed off, and Sango and Rin decided to drop the subject. It was no use to pry when he was in one of his moods.

"Keh. Who would need a sibling like him? The world would be better without the likes of him."

Rin muttered half-heartedly, "At least, you still have a brother that cares enough to provide for you..." it was not meant for anyone to hear, but everybody caught her comment anyways. Inuyasha hung his head slightly, "Rin...I didn't mean it that way. You know...well...some siblings just don't get along well, ne? I would rather have you as my sister."

Rin smiled in content; Inuyasha can be as nice as he wants to. According to Kagome, Inuyasha is actually the sweetest guy ever wen he's not in his mood. Everybody dropped into a nother awkward silence. They all knew what Rin had went through during her childhood, and that she is rather sensative about the family subject. Rin is their stereotype girl for modeling 'sunniness', and whenever she talked aout her past, she got so withdrawn and crestfallen that she doesn't seemed like 'their Rin' anymore.

She had been in the orphange as long as she could remember for her childhood. The orphanage is not what you would call 'great', in fact, it was far from a 'pass'; those caretakers, because of their low salary, didn't perticularly cared whether if the orphans were well or not. As long as they are alive, that is. Not that Kagome and the others know the details, but enouogh for them to imagine how her life was beforehand. Rin had also mentioned briefly of the adoptive family who disappeared without a trace, when she was only 10. It had been really excruciating, unimaginable to normal families like most people; the only kind being that can caled her family was taken away in such a cruelly short time. Therefore, Rin is very protective of her friendship with Inuyasha-tachi, as they are like her family. That is the most valuable thing she cherished, as some would probably treasure their money and jewelry. As for a sibling...

"Hey Rin-san!" a warm, rather shy voice called Rin out of her memory trip, and she craned her head to see Kohaku grinning at her. She smiled back and greeted him kindly. Yes, Kohaku. UnlikeInuyasha, who is rough, and unlikeMiroku, who is perverted, and unlike the posessive Kouga,Kohaku is a simply kind man with soft featuresjust like his sister Sango.It was because of Kohaku that Rinmet Kagome and Sango actually, but Rin had enough of dwelling upon memories and she fell silent again.

Kohaku gazed at her tenderly, feeling somewhat painful athis requited feelings. He knew that she would probably alwayssee him as a little brother, nothing more, but he wasn't quite ready to give up yet. He bade them good bye and went over to his tables to sit with his gang, including Kagome's younger brother Souta.

Sango looked at his retreating figure rather sadly. It was obvious how her brother felt for her friend, who is completely oblivious, but no one wanted to push Rin; after all, they knew how she values Kohaku's friendship and she would avoid, at all costs, any chances that might ruin their relationship.

The rest of the lunch hourwent by with several loud slaps, proud chuckles and excessive swearing.

* * *

- 

"Ne, why don't you quit your job, Rin? Then you can at least get a reasonable amount of time to sleep," Kagome inquired tentatively. Rin sighed exasperatedly.

They had went over this for the umpteenth time. Rin's job was working as a waitress in a bar from 7:30 to 4:00 in the morning, which leaves her basically three hours of sleep. Everyone was always astonished and admired her endurance, but Rin somehow couldn't complain about her job. Yeah, sure, the work hours are unbelievably irrational, but the pay is really good.

Renkotsu, the bar's owner, is a very perceptive and wily man, who would not hesitate to stab someone at the back when he finds them useless. But Rin attracts customers, and she is literally his money tree. And Renkotsu awarded her with daily pay high enough to pay off her monthly rent fee if she worked fortwo weeks straight. That is one of the reasons she was finally able to get off her awful orphange when she was fifteen, to pay some 'housing fee' or whachamacallit. Rin knew that if she sued nothing would have happened anyways. The orphanage could care less about those 'guardianship' certificates or whatever, and let Rin off as long as she paid the 'debt'.

A bar is practically equal to alcoholics. Of course there are rather quite a bit of disturbances and perverted drunks trying to get her, but fortunately, Renkotsu would have none of that. Not that he protected her out of kindness (Ringagged atsuch thought), he protected her only because she was useful. To him, it was the same as getting his money all nice and shiny, and spotless.

Therefore, in conclusion, Rin's job is pretty decent. She only have to put up with this for a few more months and she can get a REAL job.

"You know, sometimes you are just as stubborn as Inuyasha," Kagome smiled in mock despair. The two bid farewell and Rin sped home, trying to finish her homework in four hours and get ready for work.

* * *

- 

Rin stifled a yawn as she staggered out of the bar. Today had been an especially exhausting day; Yura, the only other waitress, had quit this morning and Rin had to do the job all by herself. Why Yura had resigned Rin would never know; that hair-obsessed woman had always rambled on and on about how great bars are, like an open criticizing game for her to comment on the customer's hairs.

The moon shone particularly bright in the dead of the night, and Rin paused in her walk to stare, mesmerized, by such beauty. She had always loved the moon. Whenever she was lonely, or scared at night, the moon would always be there for her, with Her comforting presence.

A reverberating clink resonated in the empty street, and Rin jolted out of her thoughts. It was always creepy and daunting to walk in such streets at such hour, but Rin had gotten used to it, except today that is.

An ominous sensation crept up her spine, and Rin panicked; she had always trusted her instincts, and wild thought flashed in her mind – run.

Maybe it was her fatigue, or her radical imagination, but she heard sinister laughs echoing for every step she took. Like a bloodhound pursuing so intimately to its prey, her shadows seemed to taunt her with its closeness, and Rin's pace quickened.

_Almost there. Just calm down, Rin, just one more turn and you can get to your house. You can just lay down nice and comfy on your bed. See? That doesn't seem so difficult, is it? Just a few more turns…._

Rin's attempts at convincing herself failed miserably when she slammed into a very hard object. She expected to feel the cold concrete against her skin as she fell, but none came.

Someone was holding her, and prevented her from hurting herself. Hesitantly, she looked up and a pair of cold feral eyes bore into hers, just as bright as the moon, though it held no emotion at all.

It was dark, and it was only because of reflection that Rin was able to see his eyes. She tried to free herself from his iron grip, pushing against his hard chest, but the attempts proved futile when his hold seemed to tighten so much that it was beginning to hurt.

"Don't move, less you want to injure yourself," a husky, indifferent voice breathed into her ears, and due to the closeness, she could feel the rumble vibrating from his throat.

Rin ceased struggling, but her mind was still screaming 'danger'. She was terrified, that was a given; after all, who wouldn't be when a man who's grasping her just ordered her not to do anything, in the middle of the night?

"What do you want?" her fearful squeak replied meekly, and Rin was rather ashamed that her weakness managed to cause her voice tremble so much..

The man whispered with authority, "It is for your own good, girl. Listen closely. Do not come back here ever again. Remember that. You are not to come back, and this meeting never happened, understand?"

Before Rin could even reply, before she could even organize what she just heard, a blinding pain exploded at the back of her head, and she knew no more.

-

-

End of chapter 1 Yellow Eyes

(for japanese translations, you can ask via e-mail or review, as I'm too lazy to put it up)(hey! It's 12:30 am right now! i have school X.x)

-

What's this? An evil cliffy already? Well, I really hate writing introductory story parts, but they are necessities and I cannot avoid them.

Not much action yet, but this is only the first chapter, ne? I promise the plot will get dark………(low chuckle)

-

Again, I know you SessRin are out there! Just come on out and proudly declare yourself a SessRin fan by REVIEWING!

-

-Kaco-


	3. Chapter 2 Homicide

**Author:** I am really happy that you all like it! Thank you all for your reviews! Generally, encouragements push the author going (wheeeee). I will try my best to make this fic good. I'm deeply sorry about the late update (eek). The Japanese translations shall be at the bottom, as some e-mailed me so I thought I should just put them up. (bows)

-

-

**Disclaimer:** What would happen if I DO own Fluffy? (evil smirk) OooOo, bad question…it holds way too many possibilities…… But (sigh), as it is, I don't own Inuyasha. (the anime AND our fav hanyou) (Life just isn't how you planned…)(Okay, I'll shut up now X.x)

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2 Homicide**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-

Inuyasha growled when he felt something licking his toes.

He turned over and pulled his blanket over his head, muttering, "Kagome……"

He shot up straight, shocked. Kagome?

He looked down to find a large white dog still licking his toes; it wagged its shaggy tail furiously at him, baring its sharp fangs in protest. In its jaws it held a chain leash.

Inuyasha growled again, but he got up.

How could he refuse his favorite dog its daily morning walk?

"Alright then you rug, come on, make it quick," Inuyasha may sound mean but, the dog, Taisho, understood.

Inuyasha named this amber-eyed dog after his deceased father, and there were times Inuyasha thought that Taisho could think like a human. He had always been a solitary kid back then, and not even Miroku can do much good. Taisho had been the one to keep him company, no matter what. Inuyasha would have still remained solo if it weren't for Kagome.

Inuyasha allowed a grin to be plastered on his face. Yes, whenever it wasn't public, Inuyasha always showed his affections, sometimes even in his insults and sarcastic comments. How couldhe do both at the same time nobody would ever know.

His thoughts on Kagome were broken when Taisho barked urgently. The dog whined a little, swinging its head in the direction of the forest near the garden. It dashed off, dragging a confused master behind it.

Inuyasha dropped the leash, completely shocked. Taisho was nudging a figure hidden by the shades, and it looked up pleadingly at the bloodied figure.

Inuyasha hurried to its side, and knelt down to inspect the unconscious figure. His heart clasped painfully at her wound.

_Oh Rin………_

* * *

- 

_A small girl with endless energyjumped around in circles, squealing happily as she picked the flowers in the meadow. A couple stood behind her, gazing at their daughter lovingly._

"_Mom, Dad! Look, Rin made a pretty bouquet for you!" The girl had a smile almost too big for her dainty face, holding up two very colorful and rather well-made flower rings._

_The father bent down and patted her head tenderly, his brown eyes glinting in kindness, "Thank you, Rin-chan."_

_Rin squealed again when strong hands heaved her up in the air and she giggled. Her mother was complimenting on how good her craftsmanship is, and her father simply talked about the stars with her sitting on his shoulder._

_The whole place was surrounded by a warm, peaceful feeling, and Ri had never felt so content...

* * *

- _

……… _My parents? Is that…… me?_

Rin opened her eyes groggily, shutting her eyes quickly at the invading light. Her whole body felt numb, and when she tried to sit up, her head would spasm in agony, and she had to bit her lips from screaming.

_What was that? Could that be a memory of my past? And…where am I?_

When she finally adjusted to the surroundings, she surveyed the room warily. It was a rather elegant room, brilliant chandlers hanging elaborately from the magnificent ceiling. The carpets were gorgeous, finely-embroidered patterns. The bed she was lying on is just as snuggly and warm, and Rin almost fell asleep again.

She grunted when she moved her left hand from under the covers, her right hand seemed to be immobilized, and it was connected to and I.V. Her fingers felt a foreign material around her head, and she realized they were bandages. Her hand felt wet and sticky, and her stomach lurched when she saw blood.

_What happened? I was just walking back home…… and ……_

The door opened and she squinted her eyes to see her visitors. Her mind shouted in relief when she saw the silhouettes of her friends.

"Rin!" Kagome let out a relieved squeal and rushed at the bedridden girl "I am so glad you are alright. Does your head still hurt? Can you move? Do you need any help? Do you……"

"Really, Kagome-chan, you shouldn't overwhelm her when she just woke up," Sango scolded lightly, but she seemed equally relieved as her friend.

Rin grinned inwardly. Just leave it to Kagome to cheer her up with her concern. On the outside, all Rin could do was managing a weak smile, "Glad to see you guys too…… ne, what happened?"

"That should be our question, Rin. What happened to you? Who did this? Why, if anybody dared touching my dear Sango's beautiful body……" SLAP , "cough, cough. You get what I mean," finished Miroku proudly, his expression hilarious with his serious grave tone and a huge, red handprint on his cheek. Rin chuckled a bit.

Really. Rin felt extremely comforted by her, um, interesting friends.

Sango glared at the ero-houshi, and while trying to offended when she was actually touched by his gesture, "Seriously, Rin-chan……… at least you're still the same. Our Rin."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sango?"

"Well, you were out for three days, Rin-chan…… we thought you'd never wake up." Sango bit her lips. A dark shadow seemed to shroud over them. The three sat down on the carpet, looking at her anxiously. Rin blinked while trying to search for her memory. It hurts to just think. _So, I've been unconscious for three days. Miroku's right, I need to know what happened……._

"Where is this place anyway?"

Miroku grinned with pride, "Well, this is my private hospital," his smile dropped, "I mean, it really scared me when Inuyasha just phoned me and told me to send a limo over. And I saw you… you……… look… with all that blood……" His usually perverted and hyper persona was so crestfallen that Rin wondered how she looked like. _It mustn't be that bad, was it?_ Rin sucked in a deep breath. _Or not. My head hurts like hell._

"You…you have like 27 stitches, Rin-chan……" Kagome whispered faintly.

"Kagome's right, so just fess up, Rin! What the hell really happened?" Inuyasha's gruff voice entered the room.

Rin stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes and an image flashed before her.

_Yellow eyes staring into hers…… so cold…_

_Something heavy hits the back of her head……_

_A pair of wild, demon-like eyes with two green stripes on each cheek……_

"_Don't come here ever again………"_

Rin's eyes grew wide and her only movable arm grasped wildly at her bandages, reopening the wound. Her gasps grew erratic, and she could only see darkness, feeling a chilling sensation down her spine…

"RIN! RIN! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha shouted rather worriedly, shaking Rin urgently. Somehow Rin had fallen off the bed during her flashback and was now tangled in the sheets, thrashing in imaginary defense.

"What's going on, Rin? I just walked in and you… kinda went into spasm…," if Inuyasha had puppy ears, they would be drooping in hurt. Rin's face flushed from embarrassment at her sudden weakness.

"Go…gomen, Inuyasha. Wadashi wa……… wadashi wa……," Rin stuttered hastily, trying think of something to say.

All of them stared at her warily, completely baffled.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there something you want to tell us?" Inuyasha's usually irritable voice was low and soft in genuine concern. Kagome looked like she would love to rub Inuyasha's imaginary ears.

It pained her to move, but Rin slowly got onto the bed. Just such a movement drained the energy out of her. _Well, the brain controls the body…… what did I got hit with anyways? Most importantly, why? _

She felt the bandages delicately, and murmured unconvincingly, "Hai, minna. Hondouni daijoubu desu………… hondou."

* * *

- 

"Holy sh…… 27 stitches? What the hell did you do, eh?" Bankotsu's indigo eyes flashed in frustration as he remarked snidely to the tall man besides him.

When the other didn't reply, Bankotsu punched the wall directly besides the man's shoulder, since he could not reach the other's head. The wall cracked considerably,even thoughit is made of bricks. However, the tall man didn't even flinch.

"Cheh, you really are a cold-blooded kusoyarou, teme," Bankotsu spat vehemently, "She's just an innocent girl who happened to be dragged into this mess. There is no need to hit her like that."

The other retorted without raising his husky voice, "Since when do you care, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu withdrawn his fist and folded his arms. He scowled, "no I don't. Need me to remind you, that girl is underage. You know my policy. And, according to our informant, she's rather carefree."

"That she reminded you of _her_?"

Bankotsu's eyes blazed in fury, and hidden pain. He snarled viciously, "Shut up! Don't you dare……… you have no right to say that! You killed your……" He stopped, looking away.

The tall man's yellow eyes lit up in a brief fire, and as sudden as the emotion was, it was gone.

The two stayed silent for awhile. Bankotsu continued weakly, "Well, you haven't answered my question, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared down coldly, "Your brother did, not I."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Care to elaborate? Couldn't hurt to just utter a few more words, can you? I swear it takes more energy to get words out of you than my job. Anyways… is it Jakotsu? He hates girls, I know that……"

"Iie. Suikotsu."

Bankotsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, "What? No way. That gullible, good-natured doctor? He's the kindest out of us all Shichinintai…"

"It was full moon, Bankotsu."

"Ah. His Rasetsu-personality seemed to prefer to come out at full moons the most. Well, I'm actually quite surprised that he didn't kill the girl," he commented mildly, scratching his chin. He glanced at the sleeping Rin through the window. He had seen this face somewhere……

"I stopped him," Sesshoumaru's voice was even icier than usual.

At this, Bankotsu smirked, "Ah, Ice prince _does_ have a heart after all! Maa, it's none of my business. Good to hear that though," the man's voice dropped into a whisper, "Did Yura come back yet? I should hope not, you know what a weird-hair freak she is, hating Renkotsu just because he's bald……"

Sesshoumaru nodded at Bankotsu's implied message. The laughing man's eyes narrowed, losing the humorous glint.

He asked gravely, and a little sadly, "So, it is true?"

"Three weeks from now, at Kearney St., 7:15 p.m."

Bankotsu folded his arms, "Wagatta. Iku no, Sesshoumaru?"

Barely, just barely, the indicated man glanced over at Rin's peaceful, sleeping face. He nodded curtly, and they both disappeared.

* * *

- 

-

School was hectic. The reason? Rin. Rin had always wanted to be inconspicuous, yet, after three weeks of recovery, the school went into an uproar.

People she never talked to all asked her the same thing: What happened? She was touched by those who were actually concerned, but the otherswere just gossiping and plain annoying.

Apparently, a Miroku fan-girls club had secretly followed the limo when it transported Rin to Miroku's private hospital. And the news spread like a wild fire.

Kohaku had already visited her several times, each time bringing her bouquets of roses or lilies. Rin was exhilarated by this, but she was still clueless of Kohaku's feelings. And Kohaku had no idea that Rin's favorite flowers were actually simple sunflowers.

He had protested vigorously when Rin wanted to go back to school after three weeks of therapies. Inuyasha-tachi did, too, but Rin can be really stubborn if she wanted to. Sure, her head hurts every now and then, but it was more like a dull ache.

Every wincing and groan she made, the Inuyasha-tachi would jump in alarm, thinking that she would faint or go into a frenzy or something. Rin couldn't blame them; she did that a lot the past few weeks. Every time she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she would remember the night she was attacked, and involuntary defense would ensue.

And she chouldn't remember the way to get to her classes. She suspected that her head injury head something to do with this, and she groaned in despair when her friends gave her more anxious looks as they led her to class.

Yeah, besides all that, her day is pretty much the same. Wait, there is one small detail bugging her. Kouga. Rin never liked him, but she doesn't know why.

Sure, Kagome loves Inuyasha, but they all know (Inuyasha knew too, grudgingly) that Kagome loves the 'wolf' man as well, in an older brother way. Rin had to admit that when Kouga wasn't proclaiming Kagome to be 'his woman', he was actually a pretty nice guy to get along with.

But she still doesn't like him.

Her heart would beat faster in an unknown terror somehow, and her old scar would throb in warning. No one knows about the scar, not even Kagome.

She disliked him even more after her attack. She was getting more and more memory flashbacks somehow, and that her dislike towards Kouga increased tenfold for somw unknow reason.

And today, Kouga was staring at her strangely, as if speculating something. He offered to help, too, like carrying her bags and even offered to piggy-back her if it's too tiring to walk. Kohaku interrupted his suggestion right away and the two got into a heated argument.

It was infuriating that everybody was treating her like a glass doll, even though she was grateful at the gesture. She stormed away, leaving a guilty Kohaku and a pondering Kouga behind.

What Rin didn't hear was that after she left, Kouga took out his cell phone and whispered secretively, "Fine and same."

* * *

- 

-

"You are WHAT? Are you out of your mind, Rin-chan? You've just gone back to school for the first time and you're going back to work again?" Kagome nearly screamed in shock. Rin sighed. _Oh dear. She's going into her maternal mode again……_

"I totally agree with Kagome-chan. She's right, you know, Rin-chan. Take it easy," Sango commented. Rin groaned.

"Not you too Sango! Listen, I gotta work. I need money for the rent fee!"

"Well, we could always threaten Miroku into giving you some temporarily, you know, by using Sango-chan…" Kagome nudged her and Sango mock-glared at her friend.

Rin shook her head defiantly, "No. You know I hate owing people something, especially money. I will earn what I can earn, not relying on anybody else." Her eyes glazed over a little, staring ahead rather coldly, "That is what I have learned."

Kagome and Sango exchanged nervous glances. They had brought out a taboo subject for Rin. Kagome slapped her forehead inwardly. _How can I be so tactless? _

As if hearing her thoughts, Rins smiled slightly, "But thanks for your suggestion anyways, Kagome-chan. I know you are all doing this because you are worried, but I know I can manage."

Inuyasha popped up besides them, "Oi. How about the same guy attacked you again? What would you do? Are you sure you're going?"

Rin glanced at Inuyasha' fiery, amber eyes again before suppressing a shudder. She purposely ignored his other questions. Her tone was hesitant, "Yes, I am sure."

Rin waved good-byes and the Inu-tachi looked at her retreating silhouette, a strange feeling entering their minds.

Somehow, they feel that they would never see Rin again.

* * *

- 

-

Rin mentally berated herself for not listening to Kagome, again. Her best friend was always right, but Rin almost never listened. She questioned herself again why she insisted on going to work.

_Renkotsu would be furious, that's for sure. I hope he doesn't decrease my salary. _

_Alright, this IS Kearney Street. _Rin sighed in relief when the street sign confirmed her location. She was afraid she might forget how to get to the pub just as she forgot how to get to class.

Something seemed to come to her mind. _Wait, didn't the person who attacked me warn me something? That I shouldn't come back again? Well, the nerve of him, hitting me like that and trying to order me. _

She arrived at the pub, but she realized with shock that the normally crowded place was pitch black. She furrowed her brow and walked towards the back alley. _Maybe he was sleeping?_

Closer to her destination, her stomach seemed to somersault by some unknown reason. Her breaths hitched when something clicked ominously.

Three gunshots exploded in the serene evening even more furiously than thunder can ever do.

Her scream lodged at her throat, unable to get the sounds out.

Guns.

A terrified bellow.

A buzzing silence.

Rin resisted the sudden urge to hurl, as another flashback assaulted her senses.

* * *

_Rin screamed in horror when her adoptive father dropped dead on the cold cement, blood splattering every where like a sickening spray. Gunshots continued to blast and her adoptive mother fell before her, and Rin saw the attacker briefly before spilling blood obscured her vision………

* * *

_

Rin couldn't move. She was petrified, just like that time all those years ago.

Renkotsu sprawled on the dark cement just like her adoptive parents did; limp and gagging in a pool of fresh blood, his white suit dyed crimson. Two masked figures stood over him. Their red eyes a murder's gleam, indifferent at what they just did.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the two turned their almost crazed gazes on her. They wore a bee's mask, their red eyes contradicting strongly against the yellow paint.

Rin whirled around and ran. She didn't get any other more steps when her vision blurred and her head throbbed in pain. She tripped and rolled a few meters before colliding into a cement wall.

The two killers advanced upon her gradually, as if toying and sneering at her terror. Each stood on each of Rin's sides, giving her a sudden sense of claustrophobia. One of them bent down and snickered disgustingly. Rin cringed and whimpered in fear when his finger trailed her jaw line almost playfully, andclasped her chin forcefully.

A metal click echoed behind his head, and Rin found herself covered with blood, and a dead body right in front of her. His blood slid down her cheeks, mixing with her involuntary tears. Another wave of nausea hit her, but this time she was unable to stop it.

A tall man towered above her coughing form, wisps of smoke steaming out of a pistol in his gloved hand.

He had unusual long, silver hair. He had wide shoulders, his black suit fitting his physique nicely. It was strange that he wore sunglasses at this hour, but Rin could feel his intense gaze even through those.

The masked man's partner also collapsed after a blinding flash. Another man appeared, holding a bloody sword in his right hand. He wore a headband, black suit and sunglasses as well. His long black hair was braided, but there was nothing feminine at all about this newcomer. The fact he was holding a two-meter wide sword was enough.

He shook his sword fervently, and he muttered with half anger and sadness, "Cheh. Those kuso Saimyoushosaren't even privileged enough to be killed by my Banryuu. Even Renkotsu's a traitor…… he's still my brother, and I had avenged him."

He began wiping at Banryuu casually, just as one would polish his car. He stared at Rin'strembling form with mild surprise, "Oi, Sesshoumaru, why is she here? Didn't you warn her?"

The man named Sesshoumaru kicked the corpse away nonchalantly and pulled Rin up none-too-gently. The blood on her uniform smeared onto his spotless attire. Rin could feel the vibrations from his chest when he spoke.

"She did not listen. Girl, why had you deliberately disobeyed my order?"

This voice. She had heard it before.

Her lips quivered as she looked up into his yellow eyes.

With so much happening in such a short time, Rin had reached to her limit.

Sheslumped forward and the man caught her firmly. Just before she was robbed of consciousness, a rather peculiar thought entered her mind.

_He feels warm…………_

_-_

End of chapter 2

-

-

-

Gomen- sorry

Wadashi wa-I or I am

Hai, minna. Hondouni daijoubu desu. Hondou- yes, everyone. I'm really okay. Really

Kusouyarou - bastard (excuse me)(well they DO swear)

Teme - a really kuasoyarou-way of saying 'you'

Maa- well,

Wakatta. Iku no - I see (i understand). (You) Going?

Kuso - damn or the f word

-

-

-**Questions/Answers**

-Keelin- No, i'm not a Kikyo-basher.I don't like her now, but I think the Kikyo 50 years ago is really cool and respectable. So basically, i'm at a neutral sentiment about her. Though Kikyo-bashing fics are fun to read sometimes (relieves stress)XD

-School-hater- Ah, Ayame... no spoilers would be revealed ;)

-Dina- again, no spoilers revealed... and 7 years of age difference... well, Kenshin and Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin have 11 years of age difference O.o And Aoshi and Misao have 10. (I love that couple) So,...yeah. (finishes off lamely)

-

-

Another evil cliffy! Darker than the previous chapte, ne? Kouga seemed suspicious...as are other things.

Rin cornered by Saimyoushos and... (drum roll.) ENTERS SESSHOUMARU!

But not exactly a prince charming saving the damsel in distress type of romantic scene... (tee-hee)

It was hard to get the first few sections done, though. I hate non-action scenes, but they are necessary -.-

-

-

Anyhow, review and tell me what you think! (waves)

-

-

-Until next time

-ttyl

-Kaco-


	4. Chapter 3 Unexpected Revelations

**Author:** Thank you all everyone! I'm very happy at your response. I'll work even harder! (glomps everyone) Ah, well, this is what happens when I get excited (throws popcorn)

-

-

**Disclaimer:** This fic is written for entertaining purposes only. (and for SessRin fans XD). All rights on Inuyasha are reserved for Takahashi Rumiko-sensei only. (Just give me Bankotsu XD)

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3 Unexpected Revelations**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"_Oi oi, why don't you just speak? You are downright creepy, you know?" A small boy pushed an even smaller girl, and she fell backwards. But she didn't even cry, whimper, or anything. She just sat there staring at the boy with her blank, hazel eyes._

_The boy groaned and stomped the ground hard. The girl didn't flinch, and it could be said that she continued to look at the boy almost fearlessly._

_The boy scowled and bent down to her eye level and stared back. It was a matter of 'who-looked-away-first'. Flaming indigo eyes, or vacant hazel ones._

_The boy closed his eyes after awhile and sighed. This girlwas getting onto his nerves. After all, he was very used to other peers wincing in fear when he strolled around his territory. Their reactions gratified him. But this girl, she showed no emotion at all. No fear, no anger. Nothing. Nobody knows what her name is. Sure, they are all orphans, but at least they have names._

_Everything about her baffled him. He had been trying to insinuate fear for weeks now, but all she did was just staring at him with her unsettling eyes._

_To let out his frustrations, he stormed to the garden and took out his wooden sword, ready to smash those flowers and bugs and everything. Needless to say, he was shocked when the girl tackled him to the ground and threw her tiny body on his sword-arm._

_It was the first time he heard her speak. "Don't! Don't!" Well, not too much but good enough for starters._

"_Don't-don't?" He mimicked her panicking tone, "Is that all you can say?"_

_He easily overpowered her and shook her away from his arm. At last, she showed anger. She was ready to stop him from destroying the flowers again. Their squabbles went on for awhile, with the girl's comebacks consisting of only one word 'don't'._

_He wasgetting tired. He snarled in the most terrifying voice he could muster, "Quiet! Tell me a good enough reason and I'll stop."_

_The girl's lips trembled and she stammered so softly that he had a hard time catching her words, "…loves flowers…… they remind… of ……'s parents…"_

_She suddenly crumpled to the ground, sniffing and tears leaked out of her eyes. The boy gaped at her, and looked around. He had a reputation to uphold, so it wasa good thing there wasno audience._

_He patted her head awkwardly, "Erm. Well. I… I am sorry. I… I just wanted you to talk, that's all. But… if you don't want to, that's okay."_

_She looked up at him with large, watery eyes, and he gulped. Whywas he being so kind? He wasthe famed notorious leader of his own 'army'!_

_He scratched his head and patted her on the back, "Cheh, just learn to stand up for yourself, won't you?"_

_Three days later, the boy found out he was going to be adopted. He had protested vehemently but, of course, it was no use. As he was about to leave, the girl came up to him and gave him something. It was a hand-made sheathe for his wooden sword. It was rather well-made, and the boy gaped at the girl again for the umpteenth time._

_She had a dazzling smile, "Thank… thank you……… you gave me the courage to talk…thank you……"_

_With a 'cheh', the boy shrugged and patted her head again. It hadn't occurred to the both of them that they never asked each other's name until he had already left.

* * *

_

Bankotsu yawned as the morning sun peeped in. What a trip down the memory lane he had. He scratched his nose and looked at the wooden sword hanging from the wall. It was very unusual for him to get sentimental, but he treasured the times he WAS. It was a childhood reminder of the life before he was adopted into a mafia family, a carefree, interesting life with a perplexing girl.

After his name was known through out the underground world, especially the police, the government agents gave him and his Shichinintai many offers, and he had accepted. He doesn't care whether he worked for the mafia, police or anything, as long he has money, and that his 'brothers' are fine, he had no complaints.

However, years of doing such work took many from his 'family'. Kyokotsu was killed when the quarrels between different departments had become too severe, and Ginkotsu and Mukotsu were killed by some of their targets, who actually had the guts to counter. _They didn't live for long that they had taken my brothers...i'll always be there to avenge them, _Bankotsu smirked inwardly.He sprawled on his bed in a sudden wave of sadness. Just two days ago, Renkotsu had been killed by the organization he had betrayed them with. Only two brothers are left. Two of the original Shichinintai. _But the best, too, _Bankotsu mused, scratching his nose.

He shook his head to get rid of the nostalgic feeling. He stormed off into the kitchen, trying to find sake. Good sake always worked for him.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes, feeling déjà vu. She was sick of fainting and waking up in a room she didn't know. At least, last time it was Miroku's, but this time…… 

She looked around the room, and found nothing. Yes, nothing is the exact word. Besides the makeshift sofa-bed she's lying on, the ghastly white room is empty. Rin felt like being a prisoner after she got up and discovered that the door is locked and the window too high for her reach.

Rin then realized she wasn't wearing her uniform; just some plain, fluff bathrobes a little too big for her.

Flashbacks of the murder rushed back again and she resisted the vomiting, again. Really, déjà vu's aren't enigmatic at all but just really, really, annoying.

She heard the door opening and saw a man in his late twenties walked in, a stethoscope around his neck. He had a rather kind feature.

"Oh you are up! We were worried for awhile, though it wasn't surprising since you had to witness all that blood," he had a gentle tone, his eyes shining in genuine concern. Rin gasped, "Who are you? And how do you know… how do you know……"

"Get her out of that room, Suikotsu. That room is just plain depressing and we shouldn't keep that girl in there for too long," a voice came into the room.

The man named Suikotsu nodded and gestured her towards the door. Rin gulped and ran several scenarios in her head. _Okay, they are complete strangers, confining me in this room while I was out cold. And now they want me out. They are both guys, and they know about what happened. Oh dear god. What am I supposed to do in this situation? Well, at least I'll be out of this room, and maybe I can find an escape._

When Rin reached the living room, she realized that she was in an apartment building, at a very high floor too.

If she wasn't in a kidnapped position, she would've probably appreciated the place. It was rather well decorated, the TV, sofa and carpet aligned at certain angles, the decorations plain and simple. Overall, this whole place emits an atmosphere definitely not falling under the category of big-bad-typical-villain's place.

"No bad I say, eh? Oi Suikotsu, you should probably go back to Kanna now. Who knows what that kid might do this time," the same voice commanded the doctor, who nodded curtly and left, just as sudden as his appearance. That left Rin alone with this man.

He looked young, actually; only a year or two older than her, Rin recognized this man as the one holding the enormous sword the night before. Rin would be lying if she said he wasn't striking; from under his bangs, a purple cross tattoo somehow suited his youthful, attractive face, his dark braid sling over the head rest of a comfy-looking armchair. His indigo eyes twinkled in obvious amusement.

He smirked and got up. Rin flinched and tensed, having no idea what to do; she would rather deal with the man named Suikotsu – he's a doctor after all…… so he couldn't be that bad, right? But then again, looks may be deceiving, just like the man before her.

"So, what do you think of this place? Not bad at all, is it?" he gestured around the place casually, opening a beer can and gulped a considerable amount of it in record time.

"Huh……?" _Kidnappers do NOT ask you that type of questions……or do they?_

"Want some? And don't give me that underage-crap, either. I know it's legal for you to drink, no?"

Rin glanced outside the window and replied triumphantly, "It's morning, and I don't drink in the morning!" _Or at night, or any other time whatsoever._

"Cheh, you're no fun. Well, must have lotsa questions, ne, Rin?" He put his arms behind his head and put his legs on the coffee table. Rin resisted the urge to scold at his manner.

Rin licked her lips anxiously, throat parched. Her legs felt weak suddenly and she tentatively reached to the closest stool and sat down in relief.

The man shrugged, "Well, never had any outsiders here before, and with al the things happening to you, I wouldn't blame you for being wary of us. Maa, name's Bankotsu, and…… how do you say this… I actually work for the government. You can go look at the merit if you want."

Rin could only gape.

He chuckled, "As I expected. Well, first of all……"

The door slammed open and two voices almost shouted simultaneously, "Where's the new recruit?"

A… **man** wearing a long yellow gown sort of skipped to Bankotsu, who suppressed a groan unsuccessfully. The queer had his hair up in a bun, put in place by a blue hairpin. He had two blue stripes vertical under his eyes, and he seemed to have worn eyeliners and lip gloss.

"Aniki! Oo-aniki! That's the one? Awwwww I was hoping it would be Fluffy-chan's little brother! Inu-chan is just so adorable! Eww, never thought it would be a girl… yuck," he stuck out his tongue at Rin, who, at momentary shock, returned the favor rather childishly.

Rin shrieked in alarm when she felt hands smoothing her hair rather creepily. The feeling is rather familiar – she had felt it on her first day of work at the pub.

"Yu…Yura-san?" Rin managed weakly.

Indeed, the hair-obsessed weirdo seemed to be just concentrating on combing Rin's hair. Yura wore rather flamboyant clothing, showing her shoulders and stomach, barely covering the chest area; the skirt is so short that it showed her thighs almost completely. She had short-cropped hair and a red hair band. She grinned in satisfaction when she was done.

"Hai, Rin-chan? Dame dame, you shouldn't leave you hair in this…… outrageous condition! Stitches or not, always take good care of your hair! I mean, your hair is the most gorgeous only second to Sessy-chan…"

The cross-dresser pouted and waved his arms exasperatedly, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeh? I'm not second, Yu-chan? After al the shopping I've done with you……"

Yura rolled her eyes, "Oh, get real, Jakotsu. I only shop with you because you know a lot rather, and Ayame-chan wouldn't go with me!"

Jakotsu sniffed fakely, "Yu-chan! You're so mean. Say something, Bankotsu-no-aniki!"

Bankotsu, who had been watching the little squabble with amusement, winced and chokedon his beer.

"Errrr, I'm not done explaining things to Rin yet so get-out, we're busy."

When his words went unnoticed, he thumped the empty beer can onto the table hard, and growled, "I said. Get. Out. Now."

Jakotsu did a mock salute and marched out the door. Yura was stuffing many hair conditioners into Rin's arms and left, yelling after Jakotsu. Bankotsu sighed and shut the door, making sure it was locked.

Rin blinked when his eyes caught hers. Bankotsu shrugged, "That Jakotsu, even though he called me Aniki, is actually my older brother. A pain in the ass sometimes, but life wouldn't be fun without him. Yura is the……well, I believe you know her already. They lived three floors below us, which is a good thing."

Rin tried to process all of her data, and stammered, "Erm… Yura-san…didn't she worked for Renkotsu-san before…" the memory of his bloody corpse rushed back suddenly, "Ah, gomen…,"Rin added when she saw a flash of pain in the man's eyes.

Bankotsu folded his arms and leaned against the wall, "Ah, don't worry about it. Renkotsu's my older brother…… and he betrayed us to our objective organization. When he was out of use, he was deposed of immediately, just as you had seen…… me and my partner just need to obliterate them as well. Yura was the spy and information collector for pubs and night clubs, and she also monitors those possible traitors…… and you, despite my partner's warning, still came back. SO that's why we have to bring you here."

Rin stared at her fingers, unable to speak. She should've listen to Kagome…… her head throbbed dully and she whispered, "Did… did you… I mean……"

Bankotsu stared at the girl who had her hand on her head. He replied, "Well, Suikotsu did that to you. Sure, he seemed like a good-natured doctor, but at night, especially under full moons, a totally different, feral personality comes out. He was all trying to kill you twice now, just to erase the evidence," he glanced at her pale face.

She gulped, "why are you telling me all this?"

Bankotsu snickered unexpectedly, "Ask my partner…… since we're not killing you, it also means we can't let you off to the streets now that you know us. Since one of our member just……passed on, you are to be our new crewmember! My partner decided that you could live at this floor with us! Welcome!"

He extended his arms like how a father would welcome a child home.

Rin stared off into space.

* * *

Rin used the rest of the day to think about her current… problem. Bankotsu and the others doesn't seemed that bad, though they are not… normal either. Bankotsu had warned her that if her whereabouts were known, the enemy would come to _remove_ her, too, since she had worked with Renkotsu before. Rin was crushed when Bankotsu also mentioned that she couldn't go back to school. She wanted to graduate! She'd always wanted to live a normal life, either as a simple flower vendor or a vet that saves lives of animals. 

But now, everything's shattered. Her dreams.

Now she had to stay with total strangers, doing god-knows-what-job. Seriously, why didn't she listen to Kagome? She brought this all upon herself!

She had also wanted to ask more, but Bankotsu decided there was too much information for one day. Rin wanted to know more about their government work. Wouldn't hurt to get a bit of prove, would it? Rin was also very anxious about her friends. Would they worry about her? After all, to them, Rin had disappeared for three days now. Rin held back a tear. Bankotsu's right; it had been all too overwhelming.

Rin had attempted to escape, but it was all futile. Bankotsu's too strong, even with just one hand. He didn't seem at least perturbed with her escape plans, though.

It was evening already, and Rin paced around the door. She carefully inched her fingers towards the doorknob. Her conscience kept yelling at her, of how useless and stupid she was; what can she achieve by running away? She had seen those assassins with her own eyes. Bankotsumustn't belying - it was too outlandish to be a lie.

Rin frowned when Bankotsu didn't stop her from opening the door. She was prepared to run, and found the answer to her question when she crashed into a familiar warm wall of……… the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She remembered those eyes. Moon. Long, sleek silver hair. Stoic expression. Cold glare,

Her other-worldly image of him was broken when he reached down from his great height and lifted her up in the air, leaving her dangling helplessly.

"Oi, whacha doin', Sess?" Bankotsu's voice slurred slightly thanks to all the alcohol he consumed.

"Put her in her proper place."

"Which is..." Bankotsu groaned. Seriously, it gets really irritating to make Sesshoumaru talk just a _tad _more.

"She should be staying in the room, not out here."

Rin's flare blazed and she muttered darkly, "What? Aren't I the newest member of your…… government-whatever thingy?"

The man's face bore no emotion as he continued walking. The hell with her perfect image of him a few minutes ago. According to her first impression of him, all these weeks ago, this man is just a pompous idiot who's veryrutheless with guns. Probably had emotional issues too, the way he just shot the masked man so indifferently right in front of her. And the way he's treating her right now.

"Hey, are you even listening?"Rin tried mimicking Inuyasha's growl.

The cold manwhirled around suddenly, pinning her against the wall. His face was only an inch from hers. Rin could smell a spicy, unique scent from him, and she felt her face blushing crimson. He growled huskily, "Keep in mind that you are fortunate to be left alive. Do not feel too relaxed here. I shall be watching you."

Rin felt something icy and hard against her ribs. She bit back a gasp when she saw a pistol digging against her bones.

"It was easy to pull the trigger...and save us a lot of trouble, too."

He let her go, and Rin slid down the wall, too stunned to reply. He went into what must be his room, and the door clicked shut softly.

"Need a hand?" Bankotsu seemed to have sobered up already. He pulled Rin onto her feet. He ruffled her hair almost sympathetically, "Well, don't mind him too much. He doesn't trust people easily at all. Maa, sorry about it, but you have to stay in this stifling so-called guest room tonight. Trust me, you'd like your new life……well, at least you'd adjust to it. I'll show you the whole place tomorrow, and meet the others. I'm Sess's only roommate because……well, I'm the only one can put up with him."

Rin breathed slowly, "He… he's……"

Bankotsu let out a bark of laughter, "Well, I've gotta admit, he's the most skilled sniper we have. Give him a rifle and…… well, you don' wanna know. That's Sesshoumaru-sama………or what most people call him. We all have different nicknames for him though," he added, smirking.

Rin's jaw dropped, "Inu……Inuyasha's half-brother…?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "Thought you know that already? Your friend, right? Well, I mean, how many people have silver hair anyhow?"

"Well, it's just that……… I didn't…… I can't connect Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru-sama……"

Bankotsu grimaced, "You don't really have to call him that……… and yeah, I guess I could understand. Inuyasha had a rather unstable temper, ne?" Rin wondered how he knew about Inuyasha. Right, definitely some spy work.Bankotsu continued, "Well…… just don't judge him to quickly, okay? He's been through a lot……"

He scratched his head, and he seemed to be a little distant. He then suddenly whacked Rin on the back playfully, "So, we're hoping you might do the trick, eh? You might just be the one to bring him out his cold shell! Countin' on ya!"

Rin blushed and glared at Bankotsu. What's that supposed to mean?

She glanced at Sesshoumaru's room, and put a hand over her heart. No, she doesn't like him at all. He's a man who had threatened her, a defenseless little girl (she definitely is the way he looked at her, with all that superiority air) with a gun.He brought her here, away frm her old life, but he was also the one who had preventedSuikotsu from killing her.

Yes, she doesn't like him, but the quickened pounding of her heart when he was so close before was undeniably true.

-

-

End of chapter 3

-

-

**Questions/Answers**

Ellaa - ...this is in fact a SESS/RIN fic...and definitely NOT...Sess/Kago...

Sesshoumaru's Woman - exactly what I had in mind...XD

Every one - THANX FOR ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENTS!

-

-

Not exactly a serious chapter, is it? Also, Jakotsu and Bankotsu are blood-related brothers; he found that out during his time in the mafia somehow. So those of you who likes Ban/Ja pairings...you shouldn't be here. I realy think Bankotsu is straight. And about why Rin said the window's so high...well, the apartment floor is huge. It's really tall. The rest shall be explained in next chappie. Also, not exactly love blossoming in the air...or is it?

-

-

-

Again, thanx for all your reviews! Leave one again just for old time's sake (blink) Anyhow, tell me what you think :)

-

-ttyl

-Kaco-


	5. Chapter 4 Marked

**Author:** I'm glad you all like it! I'm very sorry about the long update but it's mainly because I lack inspiration for SessRin at the moment…… (curse those projects!Why do we have to film it...)(vein pops) but not to worry, I shall try my best! Now onto the new chapter

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. Don't make me repeat it cuz it hurts lol

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4 Marked**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms slightly as he towered over the small girl sleeping so peacefully on the make-shift sofa bed. Is she just plain naïve or is she just able to sleep such way? Even if he had been kidnapped (Sesshoumaru snorted at such ludicrous thought, even though it's just a hypothesis), he would always be on alert, as he always is, even sharing thisfloor with Bankotsu.

Rin's slow, serene breathing relaxed Sesshoumaru's tensed shoulders and he could almost feel the corners of his lips curving up into a smile……_ No, what am I doing? Just looking at her like this? _

Sesshoumaru scowled, by his standards, but to others his expressions would've looked the same. This is just an ordinary girl, inexperienced at true life. How could she just continue sleeping when he, a possible enemy, is only standing a few feet away from her?

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. Not long ago……not long ago he was allowed to have such privilege of watching someone sleep. Not long ago, _her _surprisingly calm breaths could ease him to sleep, contrasting against her fiery temper……

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a growl. No time reminiscing. A little sudden, but tonight, their newest recruit shall get her first introduction to the **real **world.

* * *

- 

"Cheer up Kagome…… I am sure Rin's fine," Inuyasha scratched his head, patting Kagome awkwardly. She gazed into his eyes, smiling gratefully, but he still knew Kagome's worried.

Heck, who isn't? Rin, the punctual person, didn't come to school for three days. Inuyasha-tachi had even gone over her house and no one answered the door, or the phone. Three days. And today, it makes day four. Four. No one has seen her again ever since they parted ways when Rin went to the pub for work. After a bit of info-gathering, Miroku managed to find the location of the pub and they went to check it out... only to find some constructers tearing the whole place down. Kagome remembered how she went pale...

-

_"This pub you say? Well, from what I've heard, the owner Renkotsu seemed to have died a heart-attack... that's what those people at the funeral said. He died about four days ago I think," the worker scratched his chin, thinking._

_Kagome hurriedly asked, "And the waitresses? There shouldbe a girl named Rin..."_

_The worker shook his head, "No. Ain't ever heard of that name. No, it wasn't mentioned at all when the authorities permitted us to bust up this place. Sorry 'bout that."_

_"Oi, Kagome! Come... Inuyasha found something!" Sango called out anxiously to her friend, and Kagome ran to the Inuyasha who held something in his hand._

_"I found this around the back alley...man that place stank! I mean, really, really pungent...and this...," Inuyasha swallowed and opeed his palm._

_It was a piece of fabric stained in dark red. Kagome's face drained of its color when she saw what it was. It had small patterns of sunflowers...the shirt Rin was wearing that night._

_-_

Kagome crossed her arms and searched at her friend's faces. Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thoughts; Kohaku was shaking slightly, his fist clenched and his face sweaty with worry; Sango bit her lips and Miroku looked away. Kagome glanced at each of them again and began searching the school ground. She told herself that Rin must be sick, nothingmore. _She must beat a hospital far away and somehow unable to get in contact with us. Yes, that's definitely it... oh Rin -chan, where are you?_

Her heart sank when the first period bell rang, and there was still no sign of Rin. Just as her worried thoughts effectively blocked out the math teacher's droning, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kouga's bright blue eyes held a mysterious glint in them; he motioned for Kagome to lend him her ear. He whispered huskily, "Listen, Kagome, I can't tell you anything more than this, but just remember this: this conversation never happened, okay?" Kagome nodded hesitantly, and Kouga continued, "Rin is fine, but listen, don't ask me how I know that, just trust me alright? She…… needs to sort something out, but I am certain she will come back whenever she gets a chance."

Kagome was confused; how did Kouga know? But, it didn't seem like Kouga had any evil intentions. No, Kagome was never uncomfortable around him; she knew Kouga would not harm her in any ways. She grinned gratefully, thinking he was just trying to cheer her up.

Kouga congratulated himself inwardly. Even though Kagome didn't believe his words, which was even better, Kouga was still glad he had helped her somehow. He knew how close she and Inuyasha are, but he still held on a lingering hope that maybe she might love him instead. Right now, he was just content at being her friend.

_Well, if only they know, _Kouga sighed wistfully, gazing out the window.

* * *

- 

"Alrighty, Rin, here we are………no no no no, we ain't going in. Why? Well, that's Jakotsu and Yura's floor……that should be a good enough reason. Oh no, you don't want to see what's inside. It's okay for them to live on the same floor because, well, Ja could be counted as female," Bankotsu made a dramatic gesture at the rather ordinary looking door……… that is, not counting the pink fluff-framed name plate that says 'Yura' in rainbow colors and 'Ja-chan' with little hearts. There were stickers of each hair conditioner brands filling the whole nameplate until only their two names were barely visible. Rin sweat-dropped.

They walked up the stairs again. When Rin had woke up in the morning, Bankotsu had offered to show her around, and knowing it was futile to escape, Rin complied, deciding she had nothing to do anyway. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued.

They had started on the fourth floor, which was Jakotsu and Yura's floor. Bankotsu had skipped the other three floors because they, he winked secretively, are not meant for her to see yet.

"Well, Rin, this whole building are occupied by us, Cell 1. It is divided into partners, and they share a floor. By the way, me and Sess are the YamiUnsatsu, or Squad X if you want to call us in an easier way. We are sort of like the secret squad of this Cell 1. Ja and Yura are Squad 10. Those squads beforethat numberlive below the second floor. They serve as distractions and go on more……effortless jobs, so people wouldn't wonder why this big apartment building only had a few occupants going in and out. Ah yes," Bankotsu glanced at Rin, smirking, "The Squads that come after 10 don't go out the normal way. You shall see soon enough. No, Rin, this one we're safe to come in," he knocked at the only door at floor 5 rather politely.

The door creaked open, and a pair of stunning emerald eyes peeked out warily. As Bankotsu let out a hearty, "Yo!" The person threw the door open completely, and smacked Bankotsu's hand playfully, "Don't yo me, Ban, what are you doing here?"

She is a rather tall girl, with gorgeous auburn hair in two pigtails. She has a strong, angled face, but somehow it made her seemed even more so womanly and delicate. She wore a white, fluffy skirt and jacket, with a red jersey underneath.

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Ban…… don't tell me…… you are trying to steal some sake again!" She had a rather soft voice. His reply was a sheepish grin. The girl huffed teasingly and smirked in her own style, "Well, I guess I'll just have to put it on your tabs then……"

Bankotsu's face faulted, but he waved his hands casually, "Ah, whatever……anyhow, Rin, this is Ayame, our data-center. She gives the reports to our superior, which, meaning the government. She also analyzes the data Ja and the others collected, and gives the kind of people like me an easier explanation."

"Hello, Rin!" Ayame smiled and Rin took an instant liking to the girl, who seemed kind and friendly. Heck, all those members are affable, excluding a certain His Fluff-Lordlyness. Rin was about to grin back when she caught the sight behind Ayame, and Rin's lips dropped into a gape. He had a wolfish grin, and he was leaning against the door so nonchalantly that Rin took a full second to recover from shock.

"KOUGA!"

"I knew you are alright, Rin; I know ol'Sess wouldn't lay a hand on you," Kouga ruffled her hair similar to Bankotsu, but Rin jerked away immediately. Kouga didn't seem perturbed at this; he seemed oblivious to the mistrustful glances Rin was giving him. She backed away and hid behind Bankotsu, who scratched his head in confusion.

Ayame looked between the two and clasped her hands in realization, "Oh yeah, Kouga-kun, you were stationed in Rin-san's school, ne?"

Rin was about to retort, but Bankotsu put a hand on her shoulder firmly, and excused themselves, that is after he got his sake. Rin cornered Bankotsu as soon as they reached Floor 6.

"Why is he here? What do you mean 'stationed'? I thought he likes Kagome-chan! Not that I want him to or anything but HOW DARE HE FLIRT WITH KAGOME-CHAN WHEN HE'S LIVING WITH ANOTHER GIRL?"

"Well, strictly speaking Ayame's his distant distant distant distant distant cousin…… er, to trace their family way back in the Feudal Era they are of the Yorouzoku, though their ancestors lead different tribes……," Bankotsu waved his arms frantically, trying to explain to Rin whatever Ayame had told him of her family tree.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT STILL DIDN'T JUSTIFY……" Rin looked like she was ready tostrangle at something. Rin can be really protective, or maybe it's because she just doesn't like Kouga.

Bankotsu held up his hands in mock defeat, "Woah, woah, calm down, Rinny-Rin." Rin glared and pouted, crossing her arms.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Cheh, don't like the nickname? Man you sure look cute when you're mad." Rin blushed at this, and he laughed again, "Awwww, that's even cuter, makes me wanna pinch your cheek……that's it, you shall be Rinny-Rin from now on."

Rin jabbed at Bankotsu's ribs, hard, determined to get back at him. She would've poked again if a smooth, cool baritone didn't interrupt her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't flirt on the staircase. Bankotsu, don't waste time and do what you're supposed to do," Sesshoumaru's yellow eyes glinted in bemusement, digging holes into Rin's eyes. She felt it again – his mysterious pull. It was as if he was calling out to her, and Rin was more than intrigued by his enigmatic aura. Rin's heart sped up when she realized Sesshoumaru wasn't wearing anything fancy but just a simple white shirt; it was as if he intended to show off his noticeable muscles. His eyes narrowed and he disappeared along the shadows of the stairway.

Rin remembered to breathe again, and she found a smug-looking Bankotsu trembling with mirth. He gasped and roared into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer, "Wow, that must be a record…… he actually spoke 2 full sentences in one breath! Hahahaha……and geesh, that was one thick tension……," he snickered at Rin, giving her a knowing look. He flung his arms in exaggerated amusement, going on and on about how Fluffyness was too royal to speak………etc. Rin laughed at his antics, forgetting that she was mad at him. Bankotsu smirked again.

She's only known him for one day, yet she thought him an annoying older brother already, just like Inuyasha and Miroku. No, the whole Cell 1 seemed warm enough. She could try coping with all this.

Bankotsu led her up towards another door, "Cheh, technically, Ayame's our Cell leader, since she was assigned to handles the reports and all that crap. But Sess is the real 'lord' around here I tell ya……… and everybody's gotta admit, that ice block is a good leader," he grinned genuinely, scratching his nose in slight embarrassment.

Even with all that 'interesting' nicknames, in between their humor, they all talked about Sesshoumaru with subtle respect and friendship. Under that cold and indifferent exterior, he must be a rather kindhearted softie underneath. Rin smiled inwardly, with her stubborn determination. _I will find that softie._

"Okie-doke, the last introduction…… our Cell's doctor Suikotsu, you've met him before. He ain't here right now, but I'll show ya something. We've got two kiddies livin' here!" Bankotsu opened the door casually, and Rin blinked.

The environment of this floor gave Rin a rather welcoming peace. Childish pictures decorated the walls, toys scattered here and there……… Rin shook her head fervently to get rid of the image of her orphanage, which was the exact opposite of this comfy place.

A little boy was staring at them curiously; he was tiny, and he had bushy brown hair tied in a bun with a green bowtie. He wore a furry jacket and a green shirt spotted with nuts, and blue Japanese hakama pants.

As Rin inched closer, she found the boy had a shaggy, fox-like tail and fox-like feet…… what's going on? He blinked up at her inquisitively with his brilliant jade eyes, and he cocked his head in such a cute way. Without thinking, Rin swooped down and hugged him, squealing excitedly, "Who are you? You are just so adorable!"

The boy spoke quietly, bewilderment evident in his eyes, "Ora wa Shippo. Nee-san, why aren't you afraid of me?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. Shippo's tail tweaked to emphasize his point. Rin only hugged him further. Shippo's tail flicked again and he hugged her back hesitantly.

Bankotsu ruffled the boy's hair and pulled him off Rin, and set him on the floor, "Oi, Shippo, where's Kanna?"

Shippo grimaced and shrugged, "Dunno, Ban…in her room I guess."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw a pale-looking girl hiding behind the corner, perhaps thinking no one would catch her observing her visitors. The girl doesn't look any older than ten, yet her onyx eyes reflected nothing but dull pain. She has completely ghost-white hair, and she seemed like an empty shell. Rin winced and averted her gaze.

"Ah well, if Kanna doesn't want to be found, then we shall let her be. See ya later, you brat," Bankotsu hoisted the boy up by his tail and flung him onto the sofa. Shippo threw toy blocks at him in retaliation. Bankotsu then pulled Rin away, who waved at the strange but cute boy.

"Ne, Bankotsu, why does Shippo-chan has…I mean it's really cute and all…and why is he living here…"

Bankotsu sighed, "During a mission, we infiltrated one of our objective's laboratories and they were doing some pretty nasty experiments……we managed to save Shippo's life but his parentswere already dead……," he glanced at Rin's horrified expression and continued halfheartedly, "we later found out that the experiment was 'mutation'. Apparently, they were mixing animals' DNA with humans, see if the humans can obtain any animalistic ability. Shippo looks okay, but I've seen the others, they're hideously wrong……." He shook his head, "that just goes to show you, Rinny, how important it is that we must bring our objective down."

Rin gulped, "well……what does it got to do with me? I…I don't even know who the objective is."

"You shall know soon enough……as for you in our Cell…well, we can't have you go out and get shot, can we? And…ask Sess, cuz I sure don't know what you can do except whining."

Rin whacked him and Bankotsu ruffled her hair. Was he trying to ease the tension or just simply avoiding the subject? Rin remembered the white girl, "Who's Kanna, Bankotsu?"

The man frowned and fell silent. He spoke carefully, "Kanna's……Kanna' s under Sess's guardianship."

Rin knew he wasn't willing to say more, but this new information about Sesshoumaru perked her interest, "Sesshoumaru-sama? How?"

Bankotsu groaned, "Geesh, why're you still calling him that? Kanna's under his careever sinceKagura's……." he closed his mouth, his eyes darting about nervously, "Look, just drop it okay?"

The two fell silent, and Rin wondered how this easy-going man just suddenly switched to sullen-mood. She made a mental note to find out about this 'Kagura'.

* * *

As soon as they got back to Floor 7, Rin plopped down onto the armchair, and reached for an apple. Bankotsu crossed his arms and chuckled, "Feeling comfy already, Rinny-Rin?" 

Rin took a bite and decided it was delicious (and deliberately ignoring Bankotsu's remark).She shrugged, "Well, I know I can't get out of here anyways so I shall make use of this. What's the use of brooding?"

"You sure are practical," Bankotsu quirked an eyebrow when he heard knocking on the door. Suppressing a shudder, Bankotsu carefully opened the door and much to his dismay, Jakotsu popped in.

"You're so mean, Aniki! I saw you outside the door through the teeny-bitsy peephole and you just left like that! Just like that! That's so cruel!" Ja turned and glared at Rin suspiciously, "And you, why are you sitting in Aniki's chair? GASP. No. Way. Maybe yougot hots for him? Ain't gonna happen, girly! I won't let any girlies get anywhere close to Aniki, not after what happened the last time he got…" Bankotsu's relaxed grin twisted into a dark scowl and he sharply barked, "That's enough, Ja!"

After the other man stopped talking abruptly, Rin wondered at Bankotsu's swift change of attitude the second time today. But more o than the first time, Bankotsu's expression was rather menacing and dark.Jakotsulooked down and muttered apologetically,"Gomen, OO-aniki. Anyways, 'yame-chan wants to give you these." He handed a bottle of sake and a slip of paper to Bankotsu.

He quickly looked it over and frowned again. He beckoned Rin to come over and read it for him. He said he can't read too well. Not wanting the man to drop into a sullen mood again, Rin decided not to question him and read the paper loud:

"**The police has requested a meeting with you again, Ban, as you are their last lead on the mafia. You can't avoid the police forever. They would not arrest you and it is better to cooperate with them. Call the following phone number – the messenger between us and the police. This sake is on the house."**

"That's right, Aniki… 'yame told me the police's got something on the objective. They are willing to trade the info for your knowledge on the mafia," Jakotsu commented, and Bankotsu sighed in defeat.

He really hates anything that has to do with the police. After all the police had almost killed Ginkotsu, making it that Renkotsu had to modify him. _But the past is the past……they are all dead……right now, avenging **her** and Kagura and my brothers is my priority………_

"K, Ja. Go tell Ayame thanx fer me," Bankotsu dismissed Jakotsu. Rin dialed the number for him.

"Mosh mosh? Hello, anybody? Get yore ass on the line or………er, so you were there," Bankotsu chuckled nervously to the other line, "Right. Right. Alrighty. Next Thursday. Uh-huh. Fine. Okie-doke……what? It ain't my fault I talk to this way! Geez you're fiery as always woman! It's a wonder you've got a boyfriend………oh no don't YOU dare hang up on me Sango……hello? HELLO? Cheh, I was just about to hang up anyhow." Bankotsu slammed the phone down, his eye twitching in frustration. He noticed Rin's wide eyes.

"Sango? Did you just say Sango?"

"Yeah, what 'bout 'er?" Bankotsu scowled irritably, "Right…… thinking back on your file, a girl named Kagome and Sango's your best friends, eh? Well, must be a shocker to you, that two friends youhave actually know us!" Seeing Rin still had a confused look, Bankotsu added, "Well, you know Sango's father's the police chief, right? Naturally, Sango had something to do for the police as well. Why, when I was back at the mafia, she was actually the only one who could fight me almost evenly! With that freakish huge boomerang-shaped shield of hers and her weird two-tailed cat……… I swear that thing is more vicious than a tiger!"

Automatically, Rin retorted, "Hey! Kirara's even smaller than Buyo! And Kirara's the sweetest kitten ever! She's just protective of her master that's all!"

After the original shock receded, the rest of Rin's afternoon went by in several bickerings. _Life just gets more interesting, doesn't it? Got kidnapped but later recruited as new member. Meet the iciest but hottest guy ever only to know he's your friend's brother whom he despised. Meet very eccentric people and find out that one of your best friend actually has a real job besides slapping Miroku. Rin, what are you in for? _Rin questioned herself briefly, before screaming at Bankotsu, for the umpteenth time, that her name isn't 'Rinny-Rin.'

* * *

- 

Sesshoumaru walked into the apartment in short, brisk strides. So far, his day has been utterly infuriating. His annoying half-brother even asked him to find his friend, which actually mortified the stoic man. His asshole half-brother...asking him todo a favor? How amusing. how ridiculous.This Rin girl must be rather popular. No matter, the girl shall stay no matter what. As for letting her go on any mission…… he has no such intention or any of the sort. She shall not get hurt as long as she is not under his care.

So concentrated on his thoughts, Sesshoumaru failed to notice the sound of running water and kicked the bathroom door open without much effort, attempting to unleash his frustration on the door.

A shriek snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up. Rin had hastily wrapped the towel around her middle, crossing her arms to hide her breasts. Her eyes were burning in shock and pure anger. Wet hair stuck to her face and drops of water trickled down onto her neck, dripping down………

Sesshoumaru shook his head inwardly, his yellow eyes staring owlishly at her. She has a nice body, he decided, but his attention was on the part of her stomach she didn't manage to cover; there was a long jagged scar, and it looked old. Hmm, slim waist. Long, shapely legs……….

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Rin screamed furiously reaching for the soap and threw it at him. Her face was even redder than Ayame's hair.

Sesshoumaru dodged the projectile with ease, and Rin leapt from the shower, trying to grab the shampoo bottles. How dare he just…just bust in like that and stare? Doesn't he know the meaning of privacy? Technically, this IS his apartment but hey, that doesn't entitle him to just………steam came out of Rin's ears, literally.

Rin had turned her back on Sesshoumaru briefly to get the bottles, and he saw something disturbing – eight little scars scattered on her back in a pattern. Four at each corner and the middle four parallel to each other. The scars were merely very very faint ridges of flesh, so that it can be barely seen, but that made it even more intriguing, and they are nothing Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes couldn't detect.

Without thinking, Sesshoumaru extended his hand to brush lightly against the scars. Rin flinched and flung the bottles at him wildly and at such close distance, he had no choice but todart forward to dodge the spraying liquids.

Rin felt her face heat up in a different type of embarrassment when she felt her back pressed against his chest. His breaths fanned her ears and the rumble of his voice seemed to synchronize with her shivers, "Rin… where did you get those scars?"

Rin's mind was in disorder, and it was miracle she managed to answer, "Scars? What scars Oh the one on my stomach I had no recollection of how……" She felt his fingers tracing patterns on her back and she trembled again.

"No……… the scars on your back…"

Rin frowned, confused, "What are you talking about? I only have a scar……… and……" The current situation seemed to snap back into Rin's head and she shoved him away and threw a bucket.

And, surprisingly, she aimed well and the container bounced off Sesshoumaru's head and he staggered backwards, seriously stunned at being hit. Before he could recover, Rin slammed the door at his face.

Bankotsu rubbed his eyes and he yawned, stretching and then resuming his sleeping position on the couch. He cracked open an eye, "Yo, Sess……… what did you do this time?" He smirked teasingly. Oh this will get around the building tomorrow. Lordly Icicle Got Clonked by a Super-Girl Throw…………Bankotsu could almost see the headline now. Heck, he would even start making newspapers especially for this! _The Icy Fluff Chronicles...Life Update...boy, I sure have a talent for these._ Bankotsu smirked again.

Sesshoumaru was still staring at the door, blinking slowly. For the first time in awhile, Sesshoumaru was bewildered. Images of her body replaced the significance of those strange scars.

Bankotsu glanced at his partner and threw an empty sake bottle at the man. It clanked on his head and dropped onto the floor with a thud. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the door, almost as if entranced.

Bankotsu yelled, "Keep your mind out of the gutter, Sesshy-poo!"

The peeking incident was somehow forgotten when Rin stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed of course, and found an unconscious Bankotsu, who seemed to have been hit repeatedly by sake bottles. Ooo, somebody lost his temper.

* * *

- 

"Master, the girl is indeed marked, and she had joined Cell 1 in the company of Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu," a monotony voice reported to a dark figure. The silhouette emitted a dangerous aura hat seemed to be tainted in blood visibly. He chuckled darkly, "Kukuku……is that so? Sesshoumaru-_sama_ ga……how amusing. Wanting to bed another girl already, that mutt……….. or is it that you want to forget my dear sister?"

Naraku pondered for awhile, and summoned another person, "The plan shall set in motion. They shall never suspect such. Kohaku, you are dismissed," the boy fell unconscious at the command. A towering figure with glowing red eyes hauled him up and trotted away.

Naraku called out, halting the enormous man, "Goshinki. You know the plan, and you," his eyes trailed over a pair of dead-looking eyes giving off a ghastly glow, "shall be working with him. Retrieve the target."

"Hiten, Manten. Remain at your posts. Kageroumaru, Juuroumaru, I shall grant you permission to go after the Navy. Hakudoushi, Entei, scout area 51 - I've received reports of disturbances. Byakuya, Abi, you may go to the other dealers, and inform them."

Thenamed shadows bowed in submission, and vanished without a trace. Naraku let out a maniacal laugh.

-

-

End of Chapter 4

-

-

_ora wa Shippo_ - I am Shippo.

_YamiUnsatsu _- Dark Assassination (what a crappy translation)(lol)

_Mosh mosh_ - Japanese way of answering to the phone when they pick it up (like hello? or anybody here...that kind of feeling)

_ga_ - is that so? or is it? (depends on situation)

-

-

**Questions/Answers**

-Sesshoumaru's woman - MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (loves laughing too...) Well, I'm a gal (dramatic music ensues)...and A POMPOM WAVING-PINK WEARING-MAKEUP APPLYING-PEOPLE MAGAZINE READING-PREP...well, they are on my list of 'removal'...a job for my future hitman (laughing evilly) kukukuku... I'm sorry about not updating soon...and thank your sister for me would ya? (waves) ttyl ( I remembersmacking a pompom at the owner's face because...well, she was utterly annoying... lol)

-icygirl2- well...this chapter is basically explanation isn't it? And Inuyasha's part shall come in later...and oh Kagome is so going to play a big role...(smirking secretively)

-Sesshy'zforevermine- did you get the translation e-mail I sent you? If not, tell me and I'll send it again

**THANX EVERBODY FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

-

Whew…….that was one long-informative chapter! Not really too much action, as it is mainly explanations but a necessary. I promise something big will be on later. Naraku's organization works in pairs as well.I know Hiten and Manten don't work for Naraku but I'm lacking bad guys here and they have their reasons. And for those who doesn't know, **Byakuya** is Naraku's, hmmm, well, it is not certain what he really is but he seemed to be on Naraku's side. He only appears in manga - the events much later than the anime ending. Don't worry, there won't be much spoilers about him except his features and abilities. And for those watching dub-anime, Hakudoushi's Naraku's latest incarnation...all shall be explained later.

-

-

Well, I would like it if you guys review (grin) Ttyl

-

-Kaco-


	6. Chapter 5 First Mission

**Author:** So...it's been a month, no? (sweatdrop) Yeah, I'm really sorry about this late update...school is really pissing me off nowadays, and I don't get enough sleep. And this chapter is rather hard to get out butI did it (claps for herself, and meets an empty audience) Aww shucks...anyhow, this is a longer chappie so maybe you guys would be satisfied with thisI hope:) oh yeah hee-hee now we get some real actions here….

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Just gimme my Bankotsu and I'll be nice and let you pet Fluffy…..XD Yes, sue me if you will but (hugs Bankotsu possessively) it's futile I say!

-

_Real_ **Disclaimer:**InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko sensei. It is so because there's someone pointing a gun to my head and threatens to take away Bankotsu-plush.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5 First Mission**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Naturally, the news of what had happened traveled throughout the whole apartment. Even the other members, whom Rin hadn't met before, come up just to 'congratulate' her for no apparent reason. Rin was rather grateful at first that Jakotsu stopped all of them from overwhelming her. However, the gay-man just wanted to have her all by himself without no interruptions.

Rin still remembered distinctively of his questions, _"So Rin-chan you like Sess then? Yea I understand he's gorgeous and all…so you won't get Aniki then? Any one going for Aniki had to earn my approval first and sadly, little girl you have not yet passed. Anywhoo, let's talk about Sesshy-chan then………I highly doubt Aniki would talk to you about these ESSENTIALS. So, what's his reaction? Nosebleed? Slightly perverted comments? Lust-filled gaze? I understand he has such intense stare all the time with those sexy mysterious yellow eyes of his……"_

Rin massaged her temple irritably. Usually she doesn't get aggravated easily but this……incident is really, really getting on her nerves.

She refused to speak to Sesshoumaru the rest of the week……..not that she has the chance to actually refuse anyways. He is just as indifferent as before, walking straight past her without so much as a glance. Rin fumed silently with barely suppressed rage. Maybe she should tell her what she can do to an alarm clock? Maybe he'd learn his lesson? Even though the man's an assassin?

_Is this what you feel Sango? Against Miroku's hentai behaviors? No wait! Sango loves Miroku and Sesshoumaru is….NO This. Is. Totally. Different._ Rin ignored the urge to slap herself. She stared at the TV, missing her friends already. Just what does Sesshoumaru want? What did he mean by 'scars' on her back?

Rin stretched her hands as far as she could and tried to feel anything weird on her back but found nothing. Perhaps she should ask someone to check for her…… but she didn't know anyone that well yet. She sighed. It's already Saturday yet she's sitting at home doing absolutely nothing……how sad can this life be?

"Yo Rinny...I mean, Rin," Bankotsu stopped himself when Rin was ready to pound him. Even he knows not to mess around her in her temper, and he held his hands up in mock surrender, "Alrighty. Just listen will ya? K, we need to get you training soon……and also we need to find you a day-time job."

Rin stopped her playful punches, "Huh? What are you talking about……oh yea that reminds me, where have you all been leaving me bored to death at home? Locking me in and all……"

Seeing Rin was about to get mad again, Bankotsu quickly explained, "What? You think we only work for the government missions? Alright……who's the most famous person you know relating to laws?"

Rin replied without any hesitation, "Lawyer Getsuga, most successful lawyer who has not lost a case yet. I really admire him you know? Every single of those guilty ones got what they deserved yet there are never nay death sentences. What's so funny?" Rin pouted, looking perplexed at a chuckling Bankotsu.

"You…you don't know who he really is, do you?" Bankotsu wiped away a fake tear and pulled out two photos. One was the said Lawyer, Seki Getsuga. He has long, shiny black hair tied in high ponytail, his face chiseled and defined, and his eyes are of turquoise color yet they shone brightly. Rin looked at the other picture, which was of Sesshoumaru, and she looked back and forth…….

"WHAT? Sesshoumaru-sama……he's actually THE LAWYER!" Rin gasped, and Bankotsu had already prepared for the outburst by covering his ears. True enough, examining the two pictures closely, the two men had the same face, but how………?

"Well, temporary hair dye, duh, and colored lens. Sesshoumaru hates getting cooped up…which is what we do unless there's a mission. Besides, certain jobs come in handy sometimes concerning criminal investigation without the police's interference. So, under the alias 'Seki Getsuga' Sesshomaru has made quite bit of fame…… a quite a bit of fans as well I see," Bankotsu winked at Rin, smirking. Rin scowled, but couldn't help but blush. To think she actually admired that……grrrrrrrrr.

"Well, back to topic, just come with me for now okay? We'll leave the part-time job later," Bankotsu gestured for her to follow.

As they reached the third floor, of which Bankotsu didn't show her before, Rin suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. Bankotsu smiled lightly, "Now, I'll show you how we go on our missions…."

He opened the only door at this level, and Rin rubbed her eyes, wanting to make sure the reality of this. Dozens of doors spread on the floor of this level. None of them were labeled but differentiated by distinctive colors. Rin saw a familiar figure sitting in the only chair of this bizarre place.

"Oh hey Ban, Rin. Where are you off to?" Ayame took a sip from her coffee, the armchair spinning away from the computer to face them.

"Where's Sess? We need him to train Rin here."

Rin stiffened at the prospect of having to see that jerk, but was too excited to care. Exactly how are they going to get to wherever Sess is?

"R4:G012456," Ayame mumbled a reply, turning back to her computer to type something in. One of the red doors opened, revealing a dark tunnel underneath. Ayame explained briefly, "each color has its own categories, and each door has its own identifications. Think of it like railways. Sometimes the roads split, and so do these. Similar to network, I only need to type in thecodes so the tunnels would connect, and the tunnels would send you to whatever underground facilities or passages we have. After all, we're Cell 1; they provide us with whatever seems essential to them. To get back you just go by stairs up to the lobby on first floor….no one would say anything strange if an outsider sees anything – they would only think we come up from the parking lot."

Rin nodded numbly. Without digesting her information properly, Bankotsu gave her a push and Rin slid down the dark abyss with a loud scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin had to admit it was rather fun sliding down such long and smooth tunnels. It's fast and sufficient, and Rin landed on a soft but vast cushion at the opening. Bankotsu landed behind her a bit more gracefully then she did as he was used to it. Rin looked around; it looked like your average gym, with all those training machines Rin had no idea what the names are.

"Come now. We don't have time," Bankotsu sighed exasperatedly and pulled her along.

They arrived in front of an obviously sound-proof door, seeing how secure and thick it is. Bankotsu kicked it open, shrugging at Rin's expression.

The first thing she saw was a wall, blocking whatever was inside. Looking around, Rin realized there was only one narrow entrance that leads to whatever it is beyond that wall. Just what it is to make this so secretive?

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Bankotsu practically roared, slamming his fist hard on the wall. Rin noticed there was a few dents and decided that Bankotsu probably did that a lot of times already.

Footsteps echoed in this empty corridor and Sesshoumaru appeared from the narrow entrance…..shirtless?

She couldn't help but stare at his well-toned chest, glistening lightly with sweat and Rin figured he probably just had a workout. He has such wide shoulders, with firm muscles and well-proportioned arms……Rin felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and her eyes refused to glance away. Soon Rin was lost in her own imagination

"Have enough look yet?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice snapped her out of her fantasies, and Rin's blush deepened guiltily at her thoughts. She had never thought such things before……why Sesshoumaru?

Bankotsu smirked secretively and promptly made his exit. Rin gaped at his abandonment and was about to go after him, but Sesshoumaru's had gripped her shoulder, his voice a little too close to her liking, "Come. I shall train you."

Rin could only follow him numbly, wondering at the effects of merely his voice. She gasped when she saw what was behind the wall – a large target-practicing area. Rin turned away, remembering her grudge, "Well, I'm not going to listen to you unless you apologize for...you know."

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, casuallywhipping outhis pistol, ignoring the girl completely,"the best weapon for an assassin would be a gun," deciding to intimidate the girl for a bit (since his glares don't seemed to work), he pointed the pistol straight at her head. Rin stiffened. He continued, "With certain trainings, anyone can wield it, and i have decided…….Rin?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly, gazing at Rin's trembling form.

"No..."Her voice came in a hoarse whisper. Rin could not concentrate on anything…… all she could hear were gunshots, screams, and the sickening thud of the contact when the bullet hits the target……….

She could replay the scene Renkotsu sprawled lifelessly……

She could smell and feel the blood on her hands……

She could see how her adoptive father and mother's terrified scream……

A gun pointed straight at her small huddled form in front of her mother's lifeless body...

All of a sudden, the flashbacks were broken when she felt arms embracing her, holding her close. "Shhhh, I didn't mean to scare you……," Hi voice was surpirsingly soft and gentle. Rin felt warm…and she closed her eyes in appreciation, willingly letting her memories going blank for now.

* * *

- 

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, deep in thought. The girl, Rin, doesn't just have fear for the guns, but terror…… it can even be classified as a gun _phobia_ even. Was it the prospect of using them…or simply just because she had seen people getting killed by guns?

He shook his head in frustration. There aren't many things that can confuse him at all and he was irritated that Rin was one of them. This girl. She could have such a bright smile at times yet so vulnerable as well, making him wanting to protect her involuntarily. He still wondered why he had hugged her just to comfort her, and almost apologized, even.He is the cold-blooded assassin. He was not supposed to have any emotions, let alone compassion.

_Yet_…Sesshoumaru glanced at a photo on his desk, his finger tracing a person's face lightly. _**She** showed me otherwise too……but it was all a mistake! I was right. Emotions are for the weak. Look what emotions had brought me……_

He growled darkly, scrunching up the bed sheet in anger. Deciding he could no longer stay in this room, he got up and started looking for Rin.

* * *

- 

Rin fingered Shippo's soft tail carefully, and kissed the boy gently on the forehead. They were just playing and the fox-kid fell asleep in her lap, and snuggling into her arms. Rin was surprised that he had called her 'Kaa-chan' by accident, but she understood his feelings. The poor boy probably still missed his parents, being so young.

Rin was reluctant to think about her own family, and she blushed slightly again at what happened yesterday. Sesshoumaru had calmed her down and wordlessly lead her up back in her own room. He had ignored Bankotsu's questioning gaze and simply escorted her to her room and had not bothered her about the issue at all. In fact, nobody had brought up this subject and Rin suspected that Sesshoumaru had done something, and for that she was grateful.

The brief memory of her birth mother...was she also killed by guns? Rin bit her lips. _Why is it all because of guns? Why? Why do people even use those things/ They cause nothing but pain and regret..._

Rinwas also nervous, wary of Sesshoumaru; something sets him apart from all the others that Rin just doesn't know what to think anymore. Sure she had been hugged by guys before; Inuyasha, Miroku (minus the groping) and Kohaku have always been there for her…..but when Sesshoumaru enveloped her whole being with those muscular arms……Rin's mind just became blank, and her heart rate increased.

After many hours of pondering, Rin passed it off as the room temperature.

A slight knocking brought Rin's attention, and she careful set the kitsune cub down on the couch, tucking in theblanket around the child, making sure he is warm enough. She quietly went to open the door, thinking Suikotsu had come back with Kanna. The doctor is a really gentle person, and Rin had hoped to talk to Kanna more.

Yellow eyes came to Rin's vision and she suddenly had to suppress the urge to blush. "We need to talk, Rin," his voice made her realize how close she was to him and she quickly backed away.

"What is it?" She tried to appear nonchalant, casually rearranging the flower decorations. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, "Rin. I will not force you to tell me anything you don't want to. I just came here to tell you that I shall train you how to use kunais and crossbows instead."

Rin hid her surprise; she didn't expect him to be so understanding. She sneaked a glance at him shyly, only to find him retreating. He stopped abruptly, and whispered, "And I also apologize about what happened in the bathroom before."

Rin was shocked again. But before she could reply, Sesshoumaru added, "But since you had one good look at me yesterday in the training hall, I'd say we're even."

Just as he had predicted, Rin's disbelieving gasps and angry denies exploded behind him. He had no idea what caused him to say such a line, but, for the first time in awhile, he allowed an amused smirk to appear fleetingly on his lips.

Too bad no one caught this Polaroid moment.

* * *

- 

Furious growls resounded in the empty darkness, vicious enough to make the very ground tremble. Three pair's of feral, slit-eyes glared hungrily at the small figure sitting arrogantly right in front of it.

Piles of decapitated bodies, limbless corpses seemed to be the only decoration for this area, and a sick aroma of decay and blood is the only smell that filled the whole section. Area 51 is alsoknown beingthe worst of the worst, and it had more than enough evidence to back such alias.

The small figure chuckled cruelly, pointing a spear-like halberd mockingly at the eyes, "Now, now, we can't have you messing up this incredibly tidy place, can we? Gobbling all bits of remains, are you? Heh, those government fools…..they think they can infiltrate this area…..pitiful imbeciles! Entei!" The little figure called, and a fine steed with fiery-colored mane ambled proudly to the little figure, who jumped on its back without much effort.

At the appearance of the horse, a hideous roar erupted, so powerful that the horse's mane blew with the wind of the force. Hakudoushi chortled again, "Fine fine……can't have our best experiment go hungry, can we?"

With a light nudge, Entei galloped in one of the dark corner, where a cowering figure attempted to fake death. The spy screamed in terror when the halberd simply pierced through his head and flung him almost boringly at the beast.

Sickening rips and strangled sobs were like music to his ears.

* * *

- 

"Kagome-chan! This isn't good for your health! Just eat something at least," Sango scolded her best friend in deep worry. Truthfully, they all have bags under their eyes, as they were sleep deprived just thinking about Rin's welfare. Two weeks without a single hint of her whereabouts.

Miroku, using his wealth, had hired many private investigators as they believed that calling the police would be too conspicuous. They have all agreed that this was no simple disappearance; Renkotsu's death, Rin's attack weeks prior and she vanished without a trace……

Kagome looked the worst; Sango's father is the police chief, Miroku being rich and Inuyasha being Inuyasha……these qualities have allmade them to be at ease more than Kagome, as she is the only one who couldn't obtain the newest information. And Inuyasha doesn't worry outwardly – he can cope with the stress but Kagome simply could not. And lately, she had a feeling that somebody was watching her and her family, monitoring their every single move. Yet, Kagome decided it was only the stress.

"Hey you guys," Sango glanced at her watch, scowling irritably, "I…I have something I need to do….I'll talk to you guys later okay? Bye!" She quickly took off, leaving a confuzzled Miroku behind.

Inuyasha smirked, "hey, you got ditched, man. Having a fight?"

Miroku took his sarcasm seriously, "You are right, Inuyasha……Sango never ditched me without a good reason…."

Inuyasha yawned, "Well, maybe she has a secret date? She's probably tired of what your 'cursed' hand could do…..to her butt."

Kagome's anger flared up immediately, "Mou! Why are you always so insensitive!" But she, too, was perplexed at Sango's sudden departure.

Inuysha folded his arms, his eyes goading Miroku, "Why don't we follow her, then?"

They all followed Inuyasha's lead, keeping a certain distance behind Sango, making sure that THEY were out of her sight yet close enough to make out her form in such distance.

Curiously enough, Sango arrived in front of Nightshades, a famous bar for its unique achohols. Even if Sango is going on a secret date, her expression was too furious for that to be true. After observing for a few minutes, Sango stormed out, dragging a laughing man holding a can of beer.

Miroku had never been so shocked in his life. It was as if he had lost his groping ability.

* * *

- 

"I knew I couldn't leave it to YOU to find a suitable meeting place!" Sango raged on, glaring daggers at the smirking man besides her.

Bankotsu laughed again, "Sango, Sango, fiery as always. Chill out…..it's Thursday, and I always get some of those babies," he took another swig from the beer can to emphasize his point.

Sango gave him a glare that could almost compete with Sesshoumaru's icy ones, "I suggest you stop talking right now or you'll regret it!"

"What's the matter? You seemed grumpier than usual."

Sango's vein popped, though the oblivious man couldn't see that. She took a deep breath and gritted out, "So. Where can we talk privately….with zero chance of eavesdropping?"

Bankotsu's grin widened, "Why, my apartment of course. Ain't no place safer than that!"

Sango seemed wary. Going back to a man's apartment, alone…… but she had known Bankotsu for a long time….at least, he was her enemy whenever her father took her on real missions. She knew Bankotsu likes to fight fair and would not try other tactics, unlike a certain seducing monk-boy….

Sango whirled around when she heard a loud sneeze. She shrugged and warned the ex-mafia, "You better not try anything funny…..with or without my Hiraikotsu, I could still pound you to the ground."

Bankotsu waved her off, but he believed her. Geez, he seemed to be under a lot of threats lately.

* * *

- 

"Alright, that's enough for today, Rin," Sesshoumaru announced, determined not to let her see him sweat because of her. He is impressed – this ordinary high school girl has amazing talents, her dead accuracy.

Sure it took her days to get used to handling kunais and crossbows, wanting to understand how to use these weapons. Yet once in possession of her fragile-seeming fingers…a flick of her wrist and the sharp blade was embedded in the centre of the target board. And Rin herself didn't even know her own ability. The first time she shoots the arrow from the crossbow, she actually yelped a bit and stumbled backwards.

It was true the girl needs to work on her close-combat skills, and her strength, as the kunai isn't embedded deep enough yet. However, with those accuracy of hers…Sesshoumaru is even willing to admit her skills as his equal in that perspective……inwardly of course. It is a pity that Rin's terrified of guns or she could probably rise up to his ranks. Although, for some reason, Sesshoumaru is rather reluctant for her to use one……..

Rin panted tiredly, shaking her hands vigorously. She knew she was pretty good at P.E. and all sorts of sports, but this is nuts. A weapon! She had never even seen a real kunai or crossbow ever in her life yet she could aim with it, as if instinctively. It was as if this quality resides in her blood; Rin wondered briefly, and wistfully, if her parents have such talents as well.

One thing good did come out of this training after all – learning to concentrate and block out the presence known as "Sesshoumaru". She seemed to transform into a whole new CLUMSY persona whenever he was too near. She convinced herself that he was just her tutor and he was just doing what he could. Learning to concentrate solely on her weapons had put a really useful barrier around that certain distraction.

"Rin, we're going out tonight," Sesshoumaru spoke, his eyebrow quirking slightly at her thoughtful expression.

"Eh! G-g-g-going out?" she squeaked in surprise. Did he just ask her out on a date?

"Of course. I had said your mission had been pushed back, and the date is today. We shall go investigate a suspicious area possible of a rather puzzling ambush on the residents. Do you think you're ready for it?" His voice showed no emotion but he was rather curious at Rin's suddenly crimson face.

If possible, her face darkened a few more shades, and she nodded hesitantly. _Baka! Of course he's talking about a mission! That's a icy assassin you're talking about. And why am I so disappointed…… true no more school life for me but I've got to admit this is a rather exciting life…._

Sesshoumaru told her to get ready and meet him in the third floor around 10:00. Rin sighed as she trudged upstairs. She has no problem staying up thanks to her previous job with Renkotsu, but now that she had put that particular life behind her she had hoped to live normally……then again, one can't really call this life 'ordinary, either'.

As she reached her floor, she paused in anticipation. She heard someone talking…..yes, no one can chuckle like that Bankotsu. It's without a doubt that sake-lover. But the female voice….., Rin's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"San-………." Her friend's name died in her throat, and she was suddenly afraid to call out. She hesitated, but it was more than enough for someone to put a hand over her mouth and dragged her downstairs.

Rin glared up at her captor. Kouga shook his head gravely, his blue eyes shone with remorse and empathy but Rin saw it as a sneer. Kouga seemed to have added more points to Rin's dislike of him.

She angrily swapped away his hand, yet she merely stood at the base of the stairway, staring forlornly up. "Why do you have to interfere…I want to see Sango." It was more of a statement with only meager embers of hope, hoping for someone else to agree with her.

Kouga sighed worriedly. He knew he couldn't do anything; he wanted to comfort her and let her see her friends but, all the previous efforts would be in vain. Friend or not, Rin's existence within Cell 1 has to be protected no matter what. As for Sesshoumaru taking Rin on missions……none of them really agreed with it, but it was the only thing Rin could do that.

"Rin. Think of it this way. The faster you take down our objective, the faster you get your life back," Kouga spoke gently. Rin nodded silently and gave him a smile to the best of her ability; meaning, holding in her glares.

She cocked her head thoughtfully, "Hey...I haven't heard any of you say who or what the 'objective' really is...why?"

Kouga replied quietly, "If anything goes wrong, Rin,...well, it is better that you don't know of the objective. You wouldn't be useful to any of the enemy and you should be safer than if you were to know..." Rin found logic in taht and was simply too sullen to argue back.

The two of them waited silently, and Rin watched sadly at Sango's silhouette, and the closing elevator door.

* * *

- 

"What the heck! What the hell were you doing! We saw everything! Gosh how can you do this Sango?" Inuyasha let it all out at once, when Sango had walked a few blocks away from the apartment.

Kagome sighed. So much for the 'undercover' part. Sango was stunned, and she glanced at Miroku, who, upon seeing her surprised expression, decided it was true after all. That she had abandoned him with another man……or not; Sango was instantly back to her old self.

"NO I WAS NOT INUYASHA! GIVE A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN AT LEAST DON'T JUST JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" Her famous flames flared and Inuyasha was forced to cower behind Kagome.

"Alright," Sango's voice dropped down o a bare whisper, "I'm sorry I keep this as a secret but…I was merely collecting information, since I've always worked for my dad on the police missions that requires 'secrecy'. Bankotsu…the guy you believed me cheating on you with," at this point, Sango's voice was gritted in both incredulity and anger, "is actually an ex-mafia. I have no idea why he would want the information on Na….I mean, a very well-known drug lord to the underground world, of course. Also I have no idea why the government protects him from prison…..but as I had said, it's all confidential. There, satisfied?" She folded her arms.

Miroku gave her a bear hug immediately. Sango was again, shocked, but it's because Miroku didn't try to grope her this time. Sango smiled; so this womanizer was actually worried and jealous……

Kohaku waved at them and came over, puzzled, "Hey Aneue, what are you doing here….?" Sango quickly filled him in, since he is her own brother after all and he also knew of Sango's secret identity.

She gasped during the middle of her explanation, remembering something important. She quickly informed her friends, "Guys! I saw something in Bankotsu's apartment. I saw it. It was Rin's dress, the one she wore on the night she disappeared. I'm definitely not mistaken, since Rin handmade that herself."

Inuyasha growled darkly, glancing at the apartment, his amber eyes narrowing in likeliness of a wary dog, "So, are you saying that Bankotsu guy has Rin?"Kohaku's fists clenched. At last, they had found some leads on Rin's whereabouts. And he will save her...and perhaps, Rin would pay more attention to him...

The four exchanged silent agreements. They shall find a way to infiltrate that apartment. To confirm Sango's assumption and, if true, to rescue Rin.

* * *

A pair of red eyes glinted in lust. A tongue licked its pearly white fangs with the desire for bloodshed. The figure shifted slightly under the cloak, and the figure snarled throatily, "Kohaku….follow her." 

The teen, walking besides his sister, stood rigid for only half a second, and continued to walk again. His strides were more orderly and stiffer, his normally soft brown eyes seemed blank.

* * *

- 

Rin gulped anxiously, fidgeting in her new garment. She wore a black uniform that has a similar design to the shinobis back in Feudal Japan. The only difference was the material, while isn't bullet-proof, can offer protection against ordinary blades and fires. She also wore special night-vision goggles, as Bankotsu had explained that she wasn't used to anything yet, since it is her first mission after all. Two hidden crossbows were secured under her long sleeves and kunais were strapped on a belt around her slim waist.

She groaned in annoyance. It took her really long to finally figure out to wear such thing. Yura and Jakotsu were both on missions and Ayame was too busy, leaving no option for anyone to help her with the clothing. Sesshoumaru must be mad that she was late by……40 minutes? Rin's eyes widened and she bolted out of her room.

She found him waiting, his expression just as indifferent as ever. "Follow me," Sesshoumaru said quietly. He was wearing the same attire when Renkotsu was killed. Rin wondered how he could see things under those sunglasses at such dark nights.

Ayame, without wasting much time, sent them to their destination. She had given Rin an encouraging smile before she, once again, was pushed down the endless tunnel. This time it took longer for them and Rin was getting a dizzy spell. A pair of arms held her firmly as they flew out the opening. Rin realized there is no softcushion this time, and that's why Sesshoumaru had helped her.

Rin looked around, scrunching her nose slightly at the smell. Sewers. The waterways. She should've guessed. What's more inconspicuous than this path?

Seshoumaru strode past her silently, and Rin had to jog to keep up. "So, where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama? You never told me."

He didn't reply, but he seemed troubled. His speed increased, he almost ran, even. They quickly climbed out of the manhole, and Rin discovered they were in the middle of a forest. She didn't know how much distance they had covered but there aren't any forests around here, are there……?

"Stay close to me," he commanded calmly, pulling the safety pin out of his pistol carefully. Rin nodded; but soon, she became paranoid of any slight rustles from the bushes.

Suddenly, several screams penetrated the air, so full of agony and terror that Rin cringed in fear. Torrents of gunshots only contributed to that fear, and Rin stood paralyzed on the spot.

_Move! Come on, Rin, you have to do this!_ Rin coaxed her legs, yet they still refused to move. Something whisked past by her head, and Sesshomaru's was beside her at once, shooting into the bushes. A death gurgle was evident enough Sesshoumaru had hit the mark.

"What are you doing!" He hissed angrily, shaking her shoulders. She heard another rustle, and she forced her trembling arm to aim with her crossbow. An arrow zipped into the bushes and before the target could even grunt in pain, Sesshoumaru shot at the figure, silencing immediately.

The corpse fell out and a bee-like mask could be seen. The Saimyousho, the lowest level of the subordinates.

"Come, we need to go check out the source of disturbance." How can he be so calm at a time like this; two men had just died! Rin gasped for breath, swallowing and not allowing herself to throw up. Even under the clouded moonlight, she could see blood streaking out from the reddening leaves.

_Kunais are your last resources. Only use them when you are out of arrows. _Sesshoumaru's lessons came to her mind, but she extracted one from her belt just in case. She followed Sesshoumaru closely, shooting her arrows on impulses and tried to keep her mind blank. _Concentrate. Concentrate! _She told herself repeatedly, hoping the mantra would block out the gunshots.

When they arrived at a clearing, Rin felt her heart stop. Her back suddenly chilled and the kunai in her hand dropped softly onto the ground.

Sesshoumaru growled irritably, "Kuso……we're too late……the culprit had already escaped. What is their purpose for attacking this place?"

Rin didn't hear him. How could she have not known? There aren't any forests in this area except one, as it is preserved as a memorial of Feudal Japan. The forest right besides the Higurashi shrine.

She took unsteady steps forward to the destroyed and burning buildings. The fire illuminated bloodied figures on the ground, giving them an unearthly glow.

Rin fell to her knees in front of a figure, whose raven-like hair seemed to be dyed in the crimson liquid. Blue gray eyes stared, and slowly turned to Rin's teary eyes. A faint spark of recognition ignited in these dull eyes.

"Rin…..?"

Rin clasped her best friend's hands, sobs racking her frame.

"Oh, Kagome-chan……………."

-

-

End of Chapter 5

-

-

I'm so evil am I not? And Sesshoumaru's alternate job will play an important role...(the alias was rather random, but i was watcing Bleach when I wrote that part so...lol. The name Getsuga means Moon Fang) Well, I'm really tired right now so I'll just take my leave…..

Now, push that review bottom and tell me what you guys think! Suggestions are always welcome!

-

-

Kaco out (signal ended)

XD

-

-

**Reviewers**

Thank you all for your supports! I'm really happy! REALLY HAPPY!

(if my little corner of reviewer-replies is bothering you, tell me and I'll...um...think of someways to reply)

Sesshomaru's woman - :p i'm sorry about the lack of update... but you know how school sux at these times ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (beat ya lol) And yes get one e-mail! It'd be fun and i'd love to read you stories. And nah...me no prep (I smack prep's face with pom-poms remember? muFUFUKUKUkuku) And uh...cockroaches are disgusting...(dies)XX and hehehehe Family Guy IS funny...

icygirl2 - hehehe, people are realy interested at Rin's scars? But it seems she herself doesn't even know about it...OOoOo it's confidential hehehe. And no, the doggy brothers (couldn't resist) AREN'T youkai. There are normal humans with natural silver hair. Some people have platinum(pale blond hair) naturally, so I should think there might be silver hair...and no, if you have any questions, shoot! I'll answer to my best ability :D

Inuyashagirl0118 - Naw, Shippo's normal kid except fox-like features (smelling, hearing etc). And I'm too alazy to type right now so you should be able to find info on i think...if not, tell me XD And the other questions? Can't answer mufufufufufu


	7. Chapter 6 In Reality

**Author:** Happy New year everyone! Let's give a warm welcome to 2006, year of the Dog - Inuyasha!

I should be hanged for lying...I'm very sorry but my vacation has make me so lazy...alas...um. (And this chapter was finished on Dec 30 but...well, they were doing a long site-maintenance thingy and school's back tomorrow and I'm getting busy...(sweatdrop)

Anyways...now that one of the huge events (yes there are more) is out of the way…let's get into the aftermaths you probably wondering why Kagome's attacked…. Well (snicker) Anyhoo those who's anxious to see Sess/Rin romance would have to wait…..those two aren't exactly going steady-fast type of people….just look at Inuyasha/Kikyo/Kagome love triangle in BOTH manga and anime…..gosh…...Well, sorry about non-action in this chappie, we get flashbacks in many perspectives...and some hints to important thingies...Well, no funny moments, I think...

-

-

**Disclaimer:** ………….I find this really tiring after 5 chapters…..I shall take a break from this statement XD

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6 In Reality**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Rin knew they were heading back towards the apartment, but she could not see anything. Ayame and Bankotsu were both talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. Both Jakotsu and Yurahad put comforting hands on her shoulders, but she couldn't feel anything.

She could only hear her friend's voice, see her dull eyes, and feel the blood tainted on her own hands.

All she could think of was one simple word: why?

Why Kagome? Why her? Why on her first mission?

But most importantly, how could she have let this happen?

The guilt is eating her insides, yet she could put up no resistance. It is her fault; she was late at meeting Sesshoumaru; she was petrified at just hearing gunshots; she caused nothing but trouble for Sesshoumaru and the result……Kagome is…Kagome is…..

Rin wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something simply to vent out her frustration, or just cry her emotions out. But she could do none of them; she just couldn't. Nothing she does could change the past.

Suikotsu's arrival brought Rin back to reality. Her blank stare came back to focus at the doctor's sweaty face, clearly fatigued. Rin then realized they are all sitting in the living room of Bankotsu's place, and that already 9 hours have already passed since the……attack. How time had passed so fast Rin couldn't figure out, but she gulps anxiously awaiting Suikotsu's verdict. Kouga looked both furious and fearful, and the rest of themare just concerned since they don't know Kagome personally.

"The girl……the girl is fine," Suikotsu pants, a tired but pleased smile on his gentle face. A collective gasp of reliefis the response, yet Rin is still troubled. There is always a 'but', and she have to face the consequences since she was the cause of all this……

"However, I know not how long it would take for the girl to recover, as I barely managed to stop her bleeding…..she had lost too much blood as the result of a few blade wounds and……claw marks," Suikotsu explains a bit hesitant about the 'claw marks'. Rin's breathing hitches Suikotsu continues solemnly, "The girl has probably seen her family attacked right in front of her eyes, it must be too much her mind to take……so expect the fact she would a bit unstable mentally...or rather distant."

Kouga slams his fist on the table, roaring, "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL WHOEVER THE BASTARD THAT HARM MY KAGOME! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE? SHE WAS OF NO CONNECTION WITH US! WHY THE FU--" Ayame puts her arms around his shoulders, trying to calm him down. It hurts. She knows Kouga would never see her this way, as he has always talked about how he loves this Kagome girl……yet, she is content at just being his friend…to be with him. And as his friend, she shall comfort him and stop him from doing anything brash.

"It's my fault…….," Rin murmurs. Despite her dislike to Kouga, she could see the guy in pain in his worry for the one he loves - her best friend. Everyone all turns to stare at her, and Bankotsu starts, "Rin, it's not……"

Unable to cope with the guilt anymore, she sobs hysterically, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! NO MATTER ANYONE SAYS I KNOW IT'S ME! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN ME…..my parents, my adoptive parents…..and now, my best…friend……if only….if only I wasn't late….if only I'm stronger……I…I…" She no longer cares that she is crying profusely; she admits that she is weak……they must be all disgusted at her, they must be appalled and maybe they would ignore her from now on……and at least they wouldn't get hurt too……

Bankotsu reached for her hand but she jerked away. Itis the same. Those people…… they blame her for her adoptive parents' deaths……she couldn't take it. She doesn't want to face any of their blames….she doesn't want to face Sesshoumaru….. Rin stifled a gasp; what if Inuyasha-tachi knows?

She is starting to hyperventilate and feeling claustrophobic; she runs to the safety of her room and the door slam echoes in the silent room. Theyare all stunned.

"Rin……" Kouga's anger is considerably subdued, and Ayame loosenes her arms around him. His sorrowful blue eyes avert from her sincere ones. Bankotsu is about to go after Rin when an all-too-cold voice cut in, "Don't. She needs time by herself."

Sesshoumaru is gazing at the sky, its color mixed with rare yellow and red to show the first sunlight of another day. None of them questions his suggestion. They all understand; for Sesshoumaru had been through the same ordeal.

* * *

- 

Inuyasha yawned, scratching his head and looked around the empty street. Weird. Every time he comes to pick up Kagome, the street's always bustling with life, and the traffic is loud enough without the people talking.

Yet, today, there wasnothing.

Nothing is the exact word; it was as if it had turned into a ghost town. As Inuyasha turned the corner, getting closer to the Higurashi shrine, he couldn't help but suppress a shudder down his spine. His heart quickened, not liking this creepy feeling at all; his intuition is always right…….Inuyasha swallowed hard.

He grinned inwardly when he saw the familiar figures of Sango and Miroku coming from an opposite direction. However, his relief was short-lived when he saw fear on their faces.

"Inuyasha! The traffic's blocked! They've sealed the whole section off. My father wouldn't tell me anything…….. he mentioned something about Kagome's shrine. I keep phoning her but ……" Sango was close to hysterics, and Inuyasha felt his own face drained of warmth. Whenever Sango's father goes on action, it's always something big…… The three wordlessly ran towards the long stretch of stairs, not bothering to stop to gasp for breath.

They had to stop and blink when they saw the place before them; nothing, nothing but scorched remains of the buildings were left. They were all wiped out…..and the cement was slightly darker than usual, a bit reddish……

What happened?

Sango's father saw them, and quietly went over. He, as calm as possible, explained what happened, "It was nearly morning when we were contacted; you know Bankotsu, Sango? The part of the organization he works for had come to investigate a possible attack, and for some reason the investigation was delayed. When two of their members came, it was already too late, the whole Higurashi family was in critical condition; they've all been relocated to a safe……….."

Inuyasha screamed out in fury, "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL WHOEVER THE FCKING BASTARDS THAT DID THIS! I'LL KILL THOSE LUGS TOO! I'LL KICK THEIR FRIGGIN' ASSES ...KAGOME ……" He gasped, his mind in a turmoil, confused at what he should do to lessen the building tension in his chest.

Sango was crying quietly and Miroku was patting both of them, one arm around Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha marched up to Sango's father and yanked his collar. The man was unfazed, as he was used to such behavior – after all, he himself would've lost control if his daughter is ever hurt inany ways.

"Tell me now. Where. Is. Kagome?" Inuyasha growled long and low, and Sango's father briefly wondered if he was a canine incarnate.

He brushed the snarling teen's hands off, and answered coolly, "I know not. It is all confidential. Bankotsu's men may know……"

Without further a due, Inuyasha darted off into the forest, taking the short cut to the apartment where they had seen Bankotsu just yesterday.

Sango glanced at her father, who nodded in silent permission. With such an event happening, school seemed like a distant memory. Both Sango and Miroku ran after their enraged friend, hoping to catch up and stop him from doing anything reckless. Really, he and Kouga are so similar sometimes.

* * *

- 

"_What a weird little kid. She doesn't speak or anything .It's really creepy," a faceless woman scoffed, her hand batting away an invisible fly. A small girl with empty hazel eyes continued to stare silently._

_Another faceless woman ran out of the kitchen, yelling angrily, "It's you, isn't it, Rin? What a spoiled kid! You won't even work yet you dare to sneak into the kitchen to steal food!" She picked the girl up and spanked her quite hard._

_Many gathered around the girl; at first they seemed quite unsure of this sudden hit, but gradually left_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rin had curled into a fetal position, clutching her pillow like a lifeline. When memories started to leak out within the depths of her mind, she clamped her hands over her ears but it was no use.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx(Past)xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

From that day on, whenever the food went missing, whenever anything got damaged, whenever anything happened, Rin would always be the blame. They all took every opportunity to beat her, hoping to at least get an reaction out of her but all she did was stare with those unnerving eyes.

She never knew why she came. She was so happy with Mother and Father but, as if abruptly, her memory ended and she was here, in this horrible place they called 'orphanage'. Every time she tried to think about her parents, her head would throb in pain, and she decided to let it be.

She never spoke either. She felt as if she would lose a part of herself if she did; she felt she had lost enough already. Everyone was distant, and they all ganged up on her. Yet Rin didn't complain; they all told her that she deserved it. Being just a small child, Rin decided it must be true, for it must be the reason for them to treat her thus.

Too many times she had overheard the so-called careladies whispering amongst themselves, "I heard that child has horrible karma! Anyone associated with her would definitely meet a gruesome ending! Look at her own parents, for example. How terrible…her mother was so marred that the body couldn't even be identified other than the DNA tracing from the blood, and they couldn't even find enough pieces of her father to bury! And that's not all either; the relatives had also came to visit and they were all dead as well in many different ways. The neighbors, the babysitters…all dead."

"Oh my god! What should we do! The government wouldn't let us and they would be suspicious if the kid suddenly 'goes missing'………unless, we get her to be adopted. Gosh, we're right all along – anything bad is bound to be her fault!"

Rin devoted her time to care for the flowers. There aren't any animals in the whole place, even with such beautiful gardens. None of them dared coming near the gardens, as they were 'defiled'by her. Flowers are nice; they remained pretty even though she had touched them, not 'melting away' like the other kids claimed. The flowers wouldn't beat her or holler at her either. Rin found them very comforting company indeed.

And the boy came. He quickly fit in with the notorious kids and became the leader despite being the youngest. Yet, he never harmed her physically other than just shoving her.After trying to get a reaction out of her, he was ready to destroy the flowers. Rin felt it right to speak then. She wasn't about to let her only friends being whacked by the boy's wooden sword.

She fought, or at least, tried to. The boy seemed too bored even to fight back. And she found out that he was merely curious at her silence. The boy was adopted not long after, but she was grateful to him.

After regaining the courage to speak, she felt better; she was still an outcast, but she was beaten less and they all tend to ignore that she existed.

She was adopted when she was ten. It was the best six months she ever had in her life. None of them beat her, instead they all comfort her and for the first time, Rin laughed. Carefree laugh, just simply voicing her emotion in such way. She was content.

And then, someone came. Guns. It was the first time Rin saw such object but when the first shot rang, she knew its purpose. When she woke up, the police had found her covered in blood yet her adoptive parents were nowhere in sight. They disappeared without a trace but Rin knew otherwise; they were both shot in front of her… how could she not remember?

And the gash on her stomach...she recalled standing in front of her motionless adoptive mother, and something slashed at her, rendering her unconscious. Yet, she would always remember those eyes...those hateful cobalt blue eyes. Perhaps this is the reason for Rin's instinctive dislike for Kouga, who was probably too young at that time to even be the murderer.

She knew beforehand what would happen once she went back to the orphanage. They still beat her once awhile. She did help with the labor in order to get food. She no longer cared and neither the any of them.

No one wanted to adopt her anymore, fearing what would happen. The caretakers avoided her like plague but yet still find reasons to beat her. Sometimes they give her extra rations at which Rin thought was out of pity, but she was wrong. They never give anything for free. In return, Rin had to do triple the work load and do a lot of other errands. She decided she as too gullible, yet she continued to be deceived whenever the other kids claimed to treat her with kindness; once they have her trust, they always stab her in the back in all ways possible. Rin had considered suicide on too many occasions, but her strong urge to avenge her adoptive parents had kept her going. It was only until when Rin was in grade 7 did the caretakers leave her alone.

She got a job a Renkotsu's bar secretively She sneaked out of the orphanage since they didn't really care what happened to her anyway. She had read a piece of paper that stated she needed to pay certain amounts of money in order to leave the place for good.

One day she was so tired that she actually fainted while walking down the stairways. It was very fortunate Kohaku had caught her, and got her to the infirmary. And Rin met Kagome and Sango. After years of betrayal, Rin had already given up on friendship and ignored their frienldly offers.Sango had too many sports clubs at the time, so it was Kagome who had asked about Rin. It was the first time anyone had asked her that and Rin was shocked. The kind blue-grey eyed girl had always been curious at Rin's quiet nature.Still, it took Rin awhile to trust Kagome and Sango, carefully adjusting to the new concept of 'friendship'. The rumour that they instantly formed a trio was partially true...since Rin became different after having people she could truely open up to.

After reaching the age of fifteen, Rin finally paid off the 'debt' and……she was free. With no more constant reminder of her past, she became a genki girl, always smiling, believing that by doing so, the past would be forgotten for good.

Of course, there are Inuyasha and Miroku, and they are always there for her whenever Kagome or Sango wasn't available. Well, actually, only Kohaku keeps her company, but Rin totally understands since the two couples need quality time together too instead of fussing over her. Interestingly, Rin and Inuyasha got along at first, rather than Kagome and him. Rin likes the way Inuyasha just expresses his thoughts so bluntly, so open to the whole world without any considerations; after all, Rin had been in the company of manipulative people for too long. The others are honest as well but...well, Inuyasha speaks in Inuyasha way, and it's hard to not trust him. Miroku's groping certainly took awhile to adjust to, yet his whole persona can be felt almost as a 'saint', other than his ...'hobby', of course.

Rin had never asked them for anything; when Kagome offered to let Rin stay at her shrine, Rin refused; when Miroku offered to pay the rent off for her, or even buy her an apartment, Rin still refused. She believed in earning things through her own efforts. Anything free comes with a string attached for something in return. The concept is so deeply imprinted in her mind that her friends couldn't persuade her otherwise. She knows they aren't that kind of people, yet Rin would always feel indebted, in her conscience.

But now……Renkotsu's dead. Kagome is hurt deeply. What's next? The only true friends...the only remaining family she has left...

xxxxxxxxxxxx(present)xxxxxxxxxxx

_Bitter whispers continued to bite at her, "It's all your fault" "You are to blame." "You shouldn't even exist and everyone would've been alive." "You killed them." "It's all because of you." "Admit it." "You already knew deep down, on the inside, don't you? What would happen if you become too attached to someone?" "Your fault." "Yours to blame."_

"Stop! Stop it….onegai…….yamette……" Rin sobbed into her pillow, covering her ears in futile attempt to block the voices from her mind, "please…… no more…… stop……"

A figure watching at her shaking form from the slightly ajar door. Sesshoumaru understood too well. Yet he did nothing .

* * *

People quickly moved out of the way as a silver streak sped through the crowd, darting here and there. 

The look on Inuyasha's face was pure fury...words just aren't enough to describe his feelings. He saw nothing but red - his originally soft amber eyes are on the blink of hellish red. It is a family trait, that they all have canine-like eyes that turned red if something causes the owner to snap.

Exactly the state Inuyasha is in right now.

-------------

_"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Inuyasha growled irritably, not in the best of moods. He had expected the girl to cower in fear, or at least stammer a pitiful apology..._

_"No, YOU watch where you're going, jerk! You made me drop all these flyers!" Kagome yelled back, gesturing at the paper on the floor. Inuyasha was shocked into silence, but he quickly recovered by smirking, "Yeah, bitch? You think I care about that? Now apologize or else, bitch!"_

_He got another shock when the girl slapped him across the face, "Bitch this and that...3 times!I do have a name you know! My name is Kagome, K-a-g-o-m-e, and you're the one who bumped into me...now help me pick these up!"_

_Numbly, Inuyasha picked at the papers, his mind blank. Had he just listened to her commands?Another girl came, "Kagome-chan! Thank you so much for the flyers, I'll handle it now, thanks again!"_

_Inuyasha scowled when Kagome smiled and talked with the other girl as if nothing had ever happened. How did her mood change so fast? He touched his stinging cheek, half admiring her strength. He groaned when Miroku appeared out of nowhere, "Hey dude...woah, you got slapped? Who...oh my god, would you look at that nice ass?" _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes when his perverted friend stared at Sango's ...er, backside. Miroku grinned boyishly, "I'm gonna introduce myself, wish me luck!" He strolled casually towards Sango. Inuyasha counted quietly, "3...2...1..." A loud slap was heard and Inuyasha sighed. He sneaked a glance at K-a-g-o-m-e and shrugged, deciding that he was merely surprised, nothing more._

_-------------_

"Yeah, show me what you've got, Kagome...show us that you wouldn't be defeated so easily!" Inuyasha muttered, a single tear slide down his cheek. He panted slightly when the apartment was finally in sight.

"You're not going alone, we're in this together,"Miroku gasped for breath, and Sango managed a smile. Inuyasha nodded, and pushed the door open.

Funnily, the two receptionists have the weirdest hair style, at least to Inuyasha. The white-haired one has a nametag of 'Hakkaku' and the other 'Ginta'. Wasting no time, Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the desk, making the two jump in fright, "Hey you, I want to see Bankotsu right now!"

The two frantically pressed a red bottom from many of their keyboards. Ginta whispered hoarsely into the hidden mic, "Aneki, help us! A weird dude wants to see Bankotsu!"

Hakkaku attempted to smile, "Please just wait for a moment..." Inside he was twisting with terror of this silver-haired guy.

After a few minutes, an auburn-haired girl came down, glancing at their 'guests'. Miroku looked at the girl up and down, wich earned a quick whack from Sango.

"I'm Ayame. So you want to see Ban? Come, let's talk in a more secluded place," Ayame kept a calm voice,yet she failed to figure out what to do in such situation. The people before her are Rin and Kagome's friends, according to the information. And that girl seemed to be Sango, who is with the police. Just because they all work for the government doesn't mean the police like the different Cells, since most of them composed of ex-mafia, ex-criminal etc. Ayame scowled inwardly; she would give Ban some...'talks'...later.

"Such would not be necessary. I shall handle them for now," Ayame looked up to see her saviour, who glared coldly at his 'little brother'.

Ayame shrugged and told Ginta and Hakkaku to get back to work. She quickly dashed towards the stairs and pushed a certain wolf man back into the shadow, just in time.

Inuyasha was so surprised that he could only follow Sesshoumaru silently. When they reached sme sort of conference room, inuyasha snapped out of his reverie, "What the hell are you doing here--------"

"Spare me the greetings, dear brother," Sesshoumaru growled darkly, frowning in slight disgust at his mere presence, "Meeting Bankotsu would not be possible, let alone your girlfriend..."

"What did you do to Kagome? And how do you know about Ban----"

"For once just shut up, Inuyasha! Just listen to me and don't interrupt!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, slamming his hands so hard on the table that they all heard a crack.

Inuyasha did as he was told; Sesshoumaru never lost his composure and rarely raised his voice like that, even against him. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple and breathed hard; ever since their mission's failure, he'd been rather...irritable lately, and even more so after a certain girl locked herself away from the world and refused to come out.

Of course, he know there is no way to stop Inuyasha from seeing Kagome, but he can't know about everything either. He quickly thought up an excuse, and filled them all in.

* * *

"What's dog-crap doing here?" Kouga growled angrily, as he and Ayame walked towards Suikotsu's floor, "he better not appear again and harrass my friends!" Ayame remained quiet, and her face was red. When she had pushed Kouga, she had tripped accidentally and ended falling on top of him. Kouga took no notice of his roomate's state as they went in to see Kagome. 

Ayame cringed as she saw the many layers of bandages. Just who did this? Claw wounds...that was what the doctor said. Sometimes Ayame wondered if those are way more fatal then bullet wounds.

Kouga sat down on a nearby chair instantly and wrapped his hands around Kagome's pale one.

"Kagome?" Kouga began quietly, Ayame averted her gaze from the scene. She felt horrible for feeling jealous - the girl was injured for God's sake and of course Kouga would be concerned!

"Please wake up, Kagome...no matter how much that mutt cares for you, I would always love you," Kouga continued, missing a flinch from his roomate.

Still, silence greeted him.

Kouga sighed, seeing no movement from the girl he loves so much. He got up from the chair, and Ayame followed.

Aquiet, scornful chucklewas heard and they both looked around warily, and decided it was just an imagination.

Had they both look closely, they would see a tiny camera and trackerhidden expertly and securely in Kagome's hair.

* * *

A streak of lightning shot across the room, making the target board burn and explode immediately. A figure holding a a trident whistled appreciatively, his red eyes glinting in bloodlust, "My, can't underestimate the techonology anymore, can we, Manten?" 

"Nope, Aniki. So what's our next assignment?" A bulky figure holding two iron bats chuckled darkly.

"Naraku said that if we confirmed this for him, Souten would be freed," Hiten replied, a sad look replaced his sadistic expression. Manten's huge shoulders dropped and he whispered sadly, "Yea, she's so young...at last she can get a life. A normal life."

The two brothers gripped their weapons angrily in determination. It is a mission they can't fail at all costs.

* * *

The door creaked open slightly, and Suikotsu's head shot up in surprise when Rin slid in quietly, closing the door. 

"Rin, what are you...I mean..."

"Can I see Kagome, please?" Her voice was monotony, and Suikotsu felt a chilly tremble down his spine from no reason.

"Yes, she's in Shippo's old room. She's still asleep," he replied, and he caught a glance at the quiet girl's eyes. He gasped.

Unlike her voice, Rin's eyes are filled with hatred, staring ahead darkly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed again as he made his way up and into Suikotsu's floor. How long and difficult it was to convince his moronic brother. He could understand about wanting to see Kagome, but being so persistent about why _he,_ Sesshoumaru, is here...Another sigh escaped his lips. 

Basically, he told them he and Bankotsu both worked for the government, but he didn't elaborate much about their organization. He didn't say why Kagome's family was attacked either, since they haven't figure that much out yet themselves. Anyways, to prevent further problems, he had arranged a time for Inuyasha to visit Kagome. Of course, he would have to keep an eye on Rin.

_Speaking of the girl...where is she? _Rin wasn't crying or sleeping in her room when he checked their floor earlier, and after checking all other possible places, the only place would be visitng Kagome. He hadn't expected Rin to recover that fast.

He stopped outside Kagome's room, and peeped inside.

Kagome seemed to be faring better than the doctor expected, since there aren't any complicated machines around the bed. The girl is still in a lot of bandages, though. Rin sat on a chair besides the bed, she seemed to be whispering something.

Sesshoumaru felt unknown tinge of fear when he heard such anger coming from Rin.

"I sweat I would avenge for you, Kagome-chan. I swear I...will kill the one who did this to you. It is time for me to stop cowering around and listen to their blames...it is time to retaliate..., just like that time..."

He frowned when he heard a bitter chuckle from Rin. This isn't good at all. Rin had come out of her room alright, but not exactly in the state they all hoped. Not in a state that _he_ hoped...

He fisted his hand until his knuckles turned white; he knew this feeling, the feeling to get revenge, and the hatred...after all, that's what keeps him going ever since _she_ died...but somehow, it felt wrong for someone like Rin to be like him...

He would have to save her from the darkness.

-

-

End of Chapter 6

-

-

-_Aniki/Aneki_- Big brother/Big sister (sometimes not related at all, like in a gang etc.)

-_onegai_ -please

-_yamette_-stop

Long chapter...and not much action either...after all, give the poor people a break. What's happening to Rin?

The part about Rin's past might be a bit too extreme, but it's similar to what happened in the anime...gosh, adults ganging on a little kid just because she took some fish...

Inuyasha and Kouga ARE alike sometimes...they swore the exact same words...almost...

I've always wanted to express the sibling relationship between the Thunder Clan(?) youkais. After all, Souten is an anime-only character and we don't get the chance to see much of what the brothers thought of her. I'd say very protective **:D**

And something seems fishy here...hehehe

Anyways, once again review and tell me what you think!

-

------Kaco out------(waves)

-

**To Reviewers/Readers - Thanx for supporting this fic!**

silentxangel - lol sorry about Sess loving Kagura first...but since he doesn't even know Rin before...and no, of course Kagome's not going to die, she's very important to this fic(just as major as Bankotsu).

Sesshoumaru's woman - Ah, Happy birthday(very late, I know) and Happy new Year ...again no fast update(dodges flying cockroaches) Yeeeek. You know, we used have rats up our ceilings at my school (the horror) And hehehe I'm a procrastinator myself too. Good luck on getting an E-mail address, I'd love to talk to you online. Wolf out. (I'm a Wolfpeople O.o lol)


	8. Chapter 7 Thunder's Roar

**Author:** ……….I'm shocked that I didnt update for awhile…..O.o I have no excuses...oh well, at least the exams are over and it's bye-bye 1st semester, and hopefully I'll get to update sooner! (that is, if Chemistry or possibly P.E. doesn't kill my brain cells...) Also, this chapter hasn't been edited yet so there might be quite a bit of mistakes...(I'm pretty sure there aren't any super obvious ones)

oh yea,**_ warning_** this chapter may contain rather crude use of language. I know some people don't llike the swearing, but I feel it has to be there in order to fit their personalities.

...can't think of a better title. This is all I could come up with.

-

-

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Period. On second thoughts, perhaps she might be willing to give me Bankotsu…? No? Seriously? Fine, I'll drop it.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7 Thunder's Roar**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"_Heh heh heh……… now that the first step has been taken, we shall move to the next step…… Goshinki, what of the Thunder Brothers? Are they dispatched?" A man with malicious red eyes chuckled darkly._

"_Affirmative, master," Another man with bright, large red eyes answered._

_The first man smirked, "Soon, we shall find out……we shall see if she is truly marked or not………"

* * *

_

_-_

Rin slowly opened her eyes, feeling somewhat disoriented. Her head throbbed in pain and she felt a bit detached from her own body somehow. She tried to remember the last thing she did before falling asleep……yet she came up with none. Yes, she did recall walking towards Kagome's room, and the memory just ended right there.

_Just like my memory with my real parents. Am I ill or something? Should I tell Dr. Suikotsu? _Rin considered that, but then decided not to. She had enough attention on herself, after the huge outburst she had yesterday.

She felt herself frown automatically, a flash of anger and distress at remembering Kagome. Suddenly, she felt a heavy feeling entering her mind……. She wanted to avenge Kagome.

_Okay, I swear I had felt this feeling yesterday as well……I need something to do, to take my mind off this issue...for awhile at least ._ She glanced at the clock_, Wow, it's only 5:30 a.m.! Good job, Rin, for waking up so early! A new record, I'm sure,_ Rin congratulated herself inwardly.

"Well, it's no use pondering what happened yesterday. If I am to avenge Kagome-chan, I would need to become stronger……meaning I should train more," Rin muttered to herself, determined.

She slipped out of the room quietly, only finding a snoring Bankotsu in the hallway.

_What the heck?_

Indeed, it was the first thought that had come across her mind. But then she heard him mumbling something.

"Come out come out Rinny-Rin…….I'll buy you ice-cream! Dang it almost rhymed…… just come out of your room and we'll all have a nice talk alrighty? Ahhh sake…." Bankotsu rolled over. Rin blinked twice.

She smiled lightly and went to get her blanket. Carefully, she wrapped it around her friend and tip-toed away quietly. She was rather surprised that a professional like Bankotsu didn't wake up. _Sesshoumaru would definitely wake up……GAH! Why am I thinking about him? I've got to be careful or** he**'ll wake up!_

Glad that no one can see her slightly red face, Rin turned the knob at an agonizingly slow rate and slipped out. It seemed that years of experience (sneaking out the orphanage) had paid off, as no one came to pursue her.

_Hey, it's not like I have the intention to run away or anything………now that I've seen, no,** understood** what the enemy could do, I will not run away again._

She quickly went to Floor 3, careful not to disturb anyone. Looking around slowly, she discovered that Ayame was not sitting in her armchair in front of the complicated-looking computer. _Well, everybody needs to sleep, Cell 1 or not._

She tip-toed around the trapdoors on the floor, and stared at the computer screen. After several minutes of typing and frustrated groans, Rin somehow accessed to the part where she had to type in the password for one of the door that lead to the training facility. Rin closed her eyes and searched through her memory.

---(the first time on Floor 3)------

"_Oh hey Ban, Rin. Where are you off to?" Ayame took a sip from her coffee, the armchair spinning away from the computer to face them._

"_Where's Sess? We need him to train Rin here."_

_Rin stiffened at the prospect of having to see that jerk, but was too excited to care. Exactly how are they going to get to wherever Sess is?_

"_R4:G012456," Ayame mumbled a reply, turning back to her computer to type something in. One of the red doors opened, revealing a dark tunnel underneath._

-------------------

Rin quickly typed in 'R4:G012456' and found out there are double passwords. As if instinctively, Rin typed in a few combos and surprised herself as the door opened, meaning she had entered the correct code. _Wow, I must be good at guessing……? Nah, that's not possible……I must have seen Ayame typing the password before somehow. Yes that must be it._

Just like roller coaster rides, the exhilarating sensation of sliding down the tunnels was the same and would not get old. It was the first time she trained by herself and, frankly, she was quite nervous. Also, not to mention it was rather creepy to be alone n such a large, empty room with broken and tattered targets. (And in some cases, some decapitated dolls for Sesshoumaru's katana training)

Rin sighed and fitted a crossbow on her right arm. Accurate or not, she still have to get used to the feeling of using a weapon.

_A weapon can't really harm anything if the user doesn't have the intention……and for an assassin, the target will never be **erased** unless you have enough killing intent. _Sesshoumaru's calm voice came to her mind. How he talked about killing as if he were discussing weather, Rin would never figure it out.

Forcing her shivering arm to aim at the target, Rin scrutinized carefully, setting her mind on hitting the bull's eye. Suddenly, the image of a dead man came and Rin yelped in fright, stumbling backwards. She recalled how a man was killed so simply in her haste; when she was in the Higurashi shrine's forest………

Rin swallowed, and tried to shoot again. However, her earlier concentration was already broken; she could not summon up enough strength knowing that some time later, these arrows would take away people's lives. Shaking her head, she decided to switch to kunais, yet the results are the same. The kunais hit dead center alright, but the tip didn't even go in deep enough that it fell harmlessly onto the mats with a soft thud.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru was watching her every single move warily. _So, she is back to her own self? Her reactions to the weapons are to be expected………so, have I misheard her yesterday? No, I, Sesshoumaru, never misunderstand anybody or anything. I shall be on myguard and be aware of any suspicious behaviors, nonetheless. _He walked up to her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

That, of course, scared the crap out of her. She snapped irritably, "God, Sesshoumaru! Don't ever sneak up on me ever again! You know how much I hate that! Can't you see I was concentrating on practicing? Or, why are you here anyways?" Rin put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Although, Rin was secretly relieved he was here...and she also needed someone to vent out her frustration on.

Sesshoumaru stared, an eyebrow raised, "And by training, you should learn to sense the presence of others, Rin." _Bankotsu's right, Rin **is **cute when she pouts………wait, what did I just think? I merely confirming Bankotsu's statement, that is all. Sigh, that insufferable man……is Rin all he ever talks about? Annoying……but a good friend nevertheless._

He was tempted to ask if Rin was okay or not, but, being Sesshoumaru, he didn't.

Rin was glaring at him, but she quickly looked away under his intense gaze. _Let HIM be the one to look away for once! Heck, **I** glared first! Although, I'm rather glad he's talking to me………_

Their 'moment' (in their own minds) was interrupted when Bankotsu ran to them, excited, "Rin! Sess! I knew it! You two are having a rendezvous so early! Just stow-away sneakily, did ya? Who knows what you two had been up to, probably………"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you the meaning of……." Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Pain. Yea, yea I heard that a thousand times already," Bankotsu cut in, flickering his hand.

Rin's face was red at Ban's suggestion, and she was shocked to find a teeny tiny weenie blush on Sesshoumaru's face. _I'm definitely dreaming……dreaming……_

"Anyways," Bankotsu's face turned serious, "Rin, your friend just woke up."

* * *

- 

"Hi-ya, Sis, whacha doing today?" Hiten's red eyes were unusually soft as he bent down to his sister's head-level. Manten kneeled behind him, peeking over Hiten's shoulder to see what their sister was doing.

"I'm making a picture of us, the great Thunder Clan!" Souten shouted proudly, waving her pencil crayons.

The two brothers grinned, examining the picture with great interest. In the middle was Souten herself, with her hair in her usual ponytail-buns; Hiten stood on her left side, his hand ruffling her hair; Manten stood on her right side, an arm wrapped around his little sister. Behind the three of them stood numerous people, but their faces are blurred.

"I'd like to draw Father and Mother, and many others...but I don't remember them...," Souten whispered sadly.

Hiten's lips formed a thin line; of course she didn't remember...or rather, _couldn't_ remember their family. After all, the whole Thunder Clan was executed only days after her birth. Their crime was 'treason', as the Thunder Clan had tried to revolt and break away from the organization. However, it was useless; "once you are in, you are in, forever," was Naraku's brief explanation.

He forced his face to appear neutral, not wanting his sister to know his thoughts. _Not anymore...Souten can draw anything she wants after we're through with this mission...our** last **mission as Naraku's subordinates..._

* * *

"Kagome?" Rin asked tentatively, staring at her dazed-looking friend. 

Kagome stared around her quizzically, finding a few concerned faces staring back at her. She called out softly, "Rin...?"

There are so much uncertainty in her voice that Rin felt that same anger again. _No not now,I need to be here for Kag,_ Rin told herself firmly.

"I'm here. Everything's fine."

"Why am I here...? Where's Inuyasha? What...and Rin why are you..." There was a slight tremor in Kagome's voice, but her eyes are somehow calm after glancing at Rin.

Suikotsu motioned for the rest of them to leave the room, "Now now, we can't make her feel crowded. Only Rin and Kouga may remain."

Bankotsu and the rest left the room reluctantly, and Ayame glanced at an eeriely quiet Kouga worriedly. Kouga was deep in thought; something was troubling him, but he couldn't figure out what. Normally, he would've already confessed his undying love for Kagome the moment she woke up but something held him back...

Seeing that Kouga, surprisingly, wasn't going to speak anytime soon, Rin decided to explain things herself. Now that Kagome had seen them, there was no need to hide any secrets. Rin was wondering why Kagome didn't ask about Kouga's presence here, but, hey, she definitely had a lot going on in her mind right now, no?

"So what happened that night, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked quietly. She wanted to know. **To know** the one who did this to Kagome.

Kagome bit her lips in hesitation, her eyes glazing in deep memories. Rin hastily added, "It's okay if you don't want to remember it right now. just rest, okay, Kagome-chan? If you need anything, just tell Dr. Suikotsu to get me, okay?"

Kagome nodded defeatedly, laying back on the pillow.

Rin stood up and left the room; Kouga's blue eyes gazed at Kagome rather suspiciously, but left the room as well.

Once Rin was sure they were out of Kagome's hearing range, Rin turned to confront Kouga, "What is wrong with you, Kouga? At school, you've always competed against Inuyasha for Kagome-chan's attention! At least show come concern if you truely love her! She needs all the comfort she can get now."

Kouga looked down at Rin nonchalantly, his voice was rather distant, "She's not the same...she's...that's not the Kagome I fell in love with...she is different..."

Rin felt her anger exploded, "How dare you, Kouga! I knew it, you never loved Kagome the way Inuyasha does! Just because now that she's injured you no longer care for her? Now that she woke up and seemed a bit different than before, you don't love her anymore? Kouga, of course she's gong to act different! You know what she had been through! Of course you need to give her time! You can't just..."

Kouga surpirsed Rin by yelling rather furiously, "I know! I KNOW!I can't explain howI am feeling alright? Do you think I'm happy to see her this way? Don't you think I'm confused at my feelings right now? And don't you MENTION DOG-TURD'S NAME! Look, even if I comfort her, nothing going to change...Now leave me alone...I need to think..." Kouga stormed off. Ayame, who was standing on the staircase at the time, froze at Kouga's tone. She quickly followed him, unsure of what just happened.

Rin was still glaring after Kouga, her fists clenching in anger. She took a deep breathe, muttering, "I was right about him all along...I've never liked him...never...Doesn't matter. I will help Kagome-chan recover. It's a good thing actually, now that Inuyasha won't have anyone to interrupt their moments anymore...heh,I should go back to train. I probably have enough of those 'killing intent' Sesshoumaru talked about..."

As Rin left for the facility, the said man was frowning. He rubbed his temples, not liking the way Kouga yelled at Rin. However, that was not what was troubling him; for a moment there, he thought he saw Rin's eyes flashing red. _Must be the stress lately...I, Sesshoumaru, don't see hallucinations._

* * *

_"Heh...close one...that man named Kouga is quite sharp...but who should've known? Rin helped me steer him off course, unknowingly of course..." A man chuckled and flashed his signature smirk at nobodyin particular. _

_He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So, Suikotsu belonged to Cell1 too? And..." the man went into a burst of maniacal laughs," Sesshoumaru...we shall meet again soon..."_

_He stared back into the screen, staring at the spot Rin sat not long ago. His eyes darkened slightly, and he smiled._

* * *

Rin was, once again, tired and confused. She rose slowly from the sofa, trying to remember what she had been doing. She was in the training facility, yes, determined to improve...however, she coudn't remember much, just like the time in the morning. Heck, the crossbow was still strapped to her arm. 

"So you've awakened," a voice spoke quietly.

Rin was startled, finding Sesshoumaru's's piercing eyes directed at her. But this time, his eyes showed...mild admiration?

"You have improved quite a lot...somehow, Rin," he continued with gruding respect, leaning against the wall and observed her silently.

_Errrrrr, I improved? _"Um, how much did I improve, then?" _Don't let him know thatI don't remember much..._

Sesshoumaru replied briefly, "Not only did the arrows went deeper into the dummies, the way you flick the kunais seemed smoother."

He watched Rin sigh in relief. He smiled grimly. _So, just as I suspected. She doesn't remember. Perhaps it is best I don't tell her what I saw..._

Sesshoumaru recalled going towards the training facility, only to find Rin training with _his_ katana, and she was quite good at it, too. The cleanly cut targets proved such point. However, upon his arrival, her strength seemed to disappear suddenly. Before she collapsed, Sesshoumaru had caught her just in time. His lips curved slightly at this. _**That**, she doesn't need to find out either._

However, Rin seemed to remember more than he expected, "Did you carry me back?"

He didn't know what came over him but he found himself smirking, "What, you like it?"

Silence. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself. _I need new roomates.Too much Bankotsu-Influence._

He was never given the chance to hear Rins reply, though, when a small explosion destroyed the peace and silence.

And the whole floor went pitch black.

* * *

_...what? What's going on? What was that?_

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin spoke timidly but a large hand clamped over her mouth and he hissed urgently, "Shhhh, be quiet. Be on your guard...it seems someone has infiltrated rather skillfully...no one has ever did so before."

Rin nodded her head, staring into nothingness. It was cloudy outside, Rin decided, since there wasn't even moonlight.

Ayame's voice appeared suddenly, and Rin realized she was talking through some kind of communication device on Sesshoumaru, who was right behind her, "Sesshoumaru----------broken down---------electrici---overflow-----they--------working------repair--------check-------------pzzzzzzzzz-----------(_static_)-----------"

"So they even had a radio jammer ready...? They are rather well-prepared..." he muttered, "stay close to me, Rin."

Rin blushed, thinking that they are close enough already. _Baka! You have no time for this!_

Under Sesshoumaru's guidance, they made their way out of their floor, and carefully descended the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Rin whispered. Something huge flashed right beside her and Rin felt Sesshoumaru tugging her. He leapt down the stairs with Rin in his arms. The lights returned only slightly, but the dim light was enough to allow Rin to grasp the situation.

The 'something huge' was Bankotsu's beloved sword, Banryuu, and it seemed that he had blocked an ambush aiming for her. Rin was rather intrigued at seeing Bankotsu battle; the normally joking, smirking man was dead serious and stoic, slashing expertly with such a heavy weapon.

The opponent, however, seemed just as skillful as him; a man with a silky braid and blood-red eyes sneered at Bankotsu, his trident countering Banryuu blow for blow.

Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru had already dragged her away from scene. "Our priority is protecting our ward, meaning, your friend, Rin," Sesshoumaru explained briefly. Rin smiled lightly; he must have trust Ban enough to leave the intruder with him.

"However, the electricity must be out for their plan to work, meaning first, we have to restore the light fully."

-----------(meanwhile)-----------

Shippo had been talking to Kagome all evening, after she woke up. Shippo took an instant liking to her, and he fell asleep some time. When he woke up, he felt the blanket wrapped around him securely, and looked around. To his dismay, he saw a vacant space on the bed. He quickly left the room frantically; however, when he reached the living room, he wished he was still sleeping.

Dr. Suikotsu was no more. Somehow, even without the influence of the moon, the darker personality had come out, which was also known as the Rasetsu. He grinned coldly, his grey streaked hair spiked wildly, and he licked the silver metal claws strapped on his powerful wrists.

In front of him was definitely an intruder; he had a mishappen face with a jaw more like a beast's, slitted eyes with barely any iris visible, and he barely had any hair left on his wide noggin. Shippo stifled a startled cry, when he saw this intruder holding a weary Kagome up by her collar.

"Now, now, why don't you put that girl down? For once this stupid doctor and I agreed with each other...he wants the girl safe and I just want to beat the shit out of your already shitty face, suck-face," Suikotsu jeered maliciously.

The intruder looked deeply insulted, and roared back,"Mah name's Manten, and I ain't puttin' her down. Mah bro told me ter hold'er while he's busy, and dat's wot I'm gonna do."

Suikotsu made several 'tut' sounds, "Heh, what loud voice you have, not to mention such ugly face too. Oh my, are you bald? Oooo I'd hate to be _related_ to such dumbass. I pity your brother."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MAH BROTHA!"

---------(with Bankotsu)-------------

"Keh, your pretty good... but, is defending all you can do?" Bankotsu smirked, his powerful attacks forcing the attacker towards the wall.

"I'm Hiten, remember that...remember the name of your killer," Hiten smiled mysteriously, and twisted a section of the trident swiftly.

Bankotsu felt an overhwelming flow of pain and stings of heat. His vision blurred and his grip slackened.

Hiten flicked the trident in a wide arc, scoring a large gash on Bankotsu's sword arm. He stumbled backwards, feeling hopelessly drained of energy; he slumped against the wall and Banryuu fell against the cold tiles with a loud clang.

"Well, I'm surprised you remain conscious after that, but not for long, though..."Hiten laughed; however, his finishing blow was intercepted by a strange whip-like sword. Several blades were connected together, and it wrapped around Hiten's trident like a snake.

"Oo-aniki! Get away from him, you red-eyed freak!" Jakotsu growled, standing in front of his brother protectively. His treasured Jakotsutou had a frim grip on Hiten's weapon.

"Cheh, reinforcement, is it?I don't have time to play with any of you," Hiten scowled, twisting his trident again, slower though.

Jakotsu felt his arms went numb and the blades were retracted back to the main blade. His knees went weak and Hiten took this opportunity to flee down the stairs.

"Yo, Ja, you okay?" Bankotus groaned, holding his bleeding arm and pulled himself up by using Banryuu as a lever.

"Yea...what's with the guy's weapon? It was as if..." Ja panted, rubbing his arms furiously trying to clear the paralyzing effects.

Bankotsu's eyes darkened,"Electricity. It's no surprise for the power outage. Ja, we have to inform Sesshoumaru; as long as there is a median, even the Great Sess's bullets wouldn't be fast enough. This time, our opponenets are no ordinary fries..."

Ja nodded, and he grinned slyly, "Oo-aniki, you've gotten smarter! At this rate, you'd be able to write!"

Bankotsu pouted, "Shut up."

---------(Ayame & others)--------------

"Hmmmmm Sesshy-poo, the only ones who had attacked us so far are those Saimyoshos," Yura folded her arms, her fingers tugging occasionally at the steel wires restricting the movements of the intruders.

Rin looked around; it seems Kouga and Yura had an easy time holding off those masked people. Ayame and many other technicians were working furiously to get the power back in working order.

Cell 1was well prepared, but sowere the intruders;therewere more than one alternative power supplies, and they had all been destroyed somehow.

"Sesshoumaru, this is only a matter of an electricity overflow yet we detect no visible source..." came Ayame's weary voice.

Sesshoumaru frowned; if Rinwas the target, there should have been more than one 'main' attackers. His thoughts were interrupted when Rin tugged at his arm frantically.

"Sesshoumaru! Kagome-chan...we need to seeKagome-chan now!"

_Of course...if Rin wasn't the target, there could only be one other possible choice left...but why was Rin attacked in the hallway before?_

----------(Suikotsu &Manten)---------

"Cheating is all you can think of you bastard!" Suikotsu growled viciously, holding his burned hands and grimacing in agony.

"Shaddup! I'll make sure you'd never speak again!" Manten advanced; his shirt had been torn by Suikotsu's claws, only to reveal the armor underneathe. It had the abilities as those of an electric eel. Since Suikotsu'sclawswere metal, and they had come into contact with the armor...

"Go...go away, I won't allow you to harm her!" Suikotsu's demeanor changed drastically; apparently, he had reverted back to his doctor-self.

Manten frowned; he lost his interest in this pathetic weakling immediately and turned towards Kagome.

Her wounds had reopened and Manten grinned sickly at the sight of blood. Shippo stood in front of Kagome bravely, albeit he was trembling like a jelly.

A loud bang exploded in the air.

Shippo screamed in fear and hid behind the sofa. Manten froze on the spot, and looked down at the blood pouring out from his leg. He fell forward with a loud crash.

Sesshoumaru's pistol was still aimed at Manten, and Rin peered at the scene from behind his elbow. It felt different somehow when Sesshoumaru fired the shotat Manten; it didn't seem as traumatizing somehow.

Shippo squealed in delight and leapt into her warm embrace. Rin quickly ran towards Kagome in concern. She sighed in relief at the sight of her friend, and she hugged Shippo as well.

Manten groaned in pain and rolled over, flinching at Sesshoumaru's infamous glare.

Manten decided to act tough, hoping to somehow dessipate the terror building up in his chest, "Heh...you ain't so good are you? Can't even kill me? This is nuthin'..."

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly; Manten chilled and his terror intensified.

The sniper chuckled, "True, I rarely use my pistol in close combats. However, you're even dumber than I expected; you do realize I missed your vitals on purpose, don't you?"

Manten gulped; he needed to buy time, buy enough time so that there might still be a chance for this mission to succeed.

His hand inched towards his armor.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Three bullets buried itself into the carpet around his hand with such close approximatey that the skin was scorched.

"I suggest you don't move. Now, tell me, where is your partner?"

"I'm right here!" Hiten yelled and swung his trident downwards, but Sesshoumaru had already anticipated the move and dodged with ease.

Rin clenched her fist in panic. _Bankotsu couldn't be defeated, could he?_

Hiten gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of his brother in such state. They must complete this mission fast and escape quickly; he could self-denotate the trident...He made up his mind when he heard the cocking of the gun.

Many things happened within the next few seconds.

Hiten ran towards Rin and Kagome, and threw his trident.

Sesshoumaru quickly shot Hiten's hand, but it was too late.

Hiten's trident flew towards Rin, sailing in an arc.

Rin involuntarily released the arrow from the crossbow, startled.

Sesshoumaru deflected the trident away.

Manten was struggling to stand, oblivious to the incoming danger.

Hiten yelled out in alarm as he watched the arrow flew towards his brother.

The arrow pierced straight into Manten's nose.

Hiten howled in rage and used his other hand to retrieve the trident.

Sesshoumaru shot at the trident.

A sudden electric explosion filled the place with smoke and the lightsreturned abruptly.

When the smoke cleared, Hiten and Manten had already disappeared.

* * *

"Keh, don't worry about it, it's just a scratch," Bankotsu grinned, only to gasp in pain when Ayame tightened the bandage despite Jakotsu's protests. Kouga was looking at Kagome from afar and Suikotsu was wrapping new bandages onher arms. 

"You okay, Kagome-nee-chan?" Shippo asked anxiously. She nodded weakly, but the reassuring grin on her face was enough.

"Where's Rin-chan?"

At this Bankotsu gave her a smirk, "Oh, her, lady?(snicker)...you don't need to worry about that..."

"Why...?"

"Ah, nothing, they're upstairs and we're **all** down here..."he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Kagome blinked in confusion; Ayame sighed in exasperation; Kouga looked clueless and Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"What?" Bankotsu tried to look innocent. Ja muttered, "_That_ would never happen with Ice-block in a million years..."

Ayame sighed again, "Anyways, we'll have to report this and investigate this case further. Be on guard for the next few weeks."

"Cheh, don't need you to tell me that," Bankotsu scowled. He yelped again when Ayame tightened the bandage harder this time.

"I'm not talking about you... that Hiten guy may want to kill Rin, you know. After all, accidental or not, he's going to see her as his brother's killer..."

---------------Floor 7---------------

"Rin, don't you dare blame yourself again," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Tell that to the guy's brother!" Rin said sadly. She was horrified that she had killed again; but what scared her more was that she felt no remorse. Why was that? She couldn' be used to killing already, could she?

"They must have prepared for death at missions like this, Rin; an open infiltration has its risks. Besides, they were the attackers, not you."

"But the brother will definitely seek for revenge, wouldn't he?"

"Exactly," he said curtly. Rin blinked.

"Revenge. Revenge doesn't do anything, Rin. You know yourself that it brings no one back...you want to avenge your friend, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? Revenge is a chain reaction, Rin. One kills another simply because someone was killed. It is an endless cycle, and it doesn't solve anything. What we need to do, is to remove the source of all the deaths." _Naraku._

Rin was silent. Sesshoumaru sighed, "I understand, Rin. I had been in a similar situation, but Bankotsu had stopped my foolish actions. Before then, he didn't have anyone to stop him, and so he had to learn the hard way."

Rin was intrigued to ask more, but he continued quickly, "He would tell you himself if he wants to."

"And you?"

Sesshoumaru felt he had exposed too much, and decided to change the topic, "Rin, just concentrate on your training for now..."

Rin turned towards Sesshoumaru, ready to retort but she noticed a small burn on his hand and that his shirt was torn slightly with minor gashes.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru are you okay?" Rin gasped and her hand automatically went towards his, her soft fingers brushing over his skin.

He shuddered lightly; he quickly backed away, "It's nothing."

_He must've gotten those injuries while protecthing me from the trident and the explosion..._Rin's eyes softened.

"Thank you for protecting me," she smiled and held his hand in hers, in gratitude.

Sesshoumaru was unable to tear his gaze away from her beautiful smile and silently marvelled at how delicate her fingers felt. He nodded numbly and glanced at their interwined fingers.

Rin snapped out of her dream-like state and retracted her hands quickly, a deep blush on her face, "Um, er, ah...uh, I'll go get Suikotsu."

As Rin left the room, Sesshoumaru shook his head. _This girl is dangerous. She makes me remember, makes me soft...I will not repeat the same mistakes again._ His eyes lit up and regained its feral glint. _Naraku dares to infiltrate this place...I will destroy you..._, he glanced at his hand, _...and I will protect her. From afar._

_

* * *

_"You have failed, Hiten, and I do not tolerate failures," Naraku roared, " I will only give you one more chance, seeing you had at least managed to injure Sesshoumaru a bit...find out more about her or the brat dies." 

Naraku left the room and slammed the door shut. Hiten clenched his fists so hard that they turned white. Manten was dead. _Dead._

Souten could be heard sobbing in the background, hugging at her pet puppy Koryu.

He roared in apin and anguish, for the loss of his brother and his predicament. Ironically, lightning flashed outside, followed by a booming thunder...as if the ThunderClan's spirits were trying to comfort him.

_Manten, I will avenge you...and free our sister._

-

-

End of Chapter 7

-

-

Phew, that was hard to get out. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, feel free to ask!

Although, about Kouga's sudden indifference towards Kagome...well, he noticed something others don't **:P**

Voila the reason Yura's included in the fic. She uses hair in the anime, and so in this fic, she uses steel wires...

Why was Ban and Ja defeated easily? Assassins, governement-hired or not, they aren't super humans...neither is Sess.

Anyone got a clue what's going on with Rin?

-

-

Well, I've been really busy(scatter-brained if you will)and I have no idea who I had already replied to so...if I didn't reply, forgive me (sweatdrop)(dodge incoming attacks)

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!

AnimeHolicFreak, HawkAngel XD, theevilashleyness, Silent Killer, silentxangel, mano, Keelin, icygirl2, Mitsuki, MindIIBody, Maq Carter, Mistsuki Sakura, kasmo, GF, Gale, Destiny's Destination, Amberling, Dream-Toxin, Inuyashagirl0118,Sunny Ray.

-

Um, reviews are always appreciated...

-

-

Kaco


	9. Chapter 8 An Interlude With IceCream

**Author:** Absolutely no excuses. I've had serious writer's block for months now, partially because I lost my drafts of the chapters, and I have to concentrate on my badminton. Now the playoffs are over, my _right_ index finger was badly sprained and I can't use it for two weeks. As a human being, I just realized how important that finger is...But at last, the finals are over, and I'm free...NOT. I have 2 summer school courses, one of them being Physics (gasp).

Does anyone still remember this fic? Sigh. Yes it's been a very long time and so, as an award, three chapters ...yes, three chapters shall be uploaded in the very same week, so stay tuned!

And this chap is full of Sess/Rin fluff...

And, like previous chapters, this chap is unedited...so there migth be typos.

-

-

**Disclaimer:** ...(someone slaps author) Ok! I don't own Inuyasha besides the collection figures and the episodes……….

- _Rated for swearing-you've been warned-_

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 8 An Interlude with Ice-Cream**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Do I really have to?" Rin muttered in annoyance, trying her best to convince her companions to leave her alone, but it was a losing battle.

"Tsk, tsk, do as I say, Rin," Ja said in a superior voice, while Yura hummed to herself and browsed through her, ahem, wig collection (surprise surprise).

"But didn't you guys say it's unsafe for me to be outside, let alone have FUN like people normally do. Wouldn't I get discovered or something?" Rin persisted, and yelped in protest as Yura forced a blond wig on her head.

Ja searched through his collection of various clothing, clearly categorized, defined and 'rated' even. He even has a folder of each article's 'history'.

"Heh, don't underestimate us. We're spies; we're naturally good with disguises. Now put this on," Ja giggled madly like a little girl.

"Here? Now?" Rin gasped. Sure Ja's…….well, Ja's mind functions like a girl but, still overall, he's a guy…………

Ja sighed exasperatedly, "Hey, it's not like I WANT to look or anything? I have my preference in guys with hot body like Inu-chan. I have no interest in your little girl-body anyhow."

Rin growled. After several minutes of heated arguments and excessive whining (Ja's, not Rin's), the two spies had finally finished their makeover on Rin.

Ja dragged his proud accomplishment to Bankotsu's floor, where everyone gathered there.

"Ta-da!"

Rin wore a long blond wig, a red tank top to show off her curves and a pink mini-skirt to show off her long legs. She would've looked like a sexy goddess if it weren't for the angry scowl on her face. Rin wondered how they managed to persuade her into wearing such revealing clothing.

Bankotsu whistled appreciatively (Rin blushed in embarrassment); Ayame and Kouga looked surprised ("Trust Yura and Ja to even own such clothing...," Ayame muttered, and Kouga averted his gaze, his face red); and ………..wait, where's Sesshoumaru?

Before she could stop herself, Rin blurted out her question, "Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?"

Jakotsu and Bankotsu exchanged looks and then they burst into laughter. Rin felt her ears grow warm and she mentally slapped herself. _Since when do I care where that jerk is!_

Jakotsu coughed in fake seriousness, trying to regain his composure but failed miserably, "Were you listening at all when I explained today's 'mission', Rin? ...giggle...giggle...Forget it, you'll know soon."

Rin sighed again and decided to go see Kagome.

"What...?" was the reaction Kagome had when she saw Rin. Kagome reached forward and covered Shippo's eyes, who was sitting on the bed besides Kagome.

Rin felt her vein twitch, and she glared at Jakotsu, who replied smugly, "I've told everyone to hide any other type of clothing, Rinny,so it's either that or nothing."

_Jakotsu sure is evil sometimes. I'll have to think of some way to get back at him._ Rin made a mental note.

"Um, Rin? I never think you would wear something like this..."Kagome said, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Rin was flustered, but she was glad Kagome seemed to be better and that she was more of the 'normal' Kagome now.

"If Miroku is here," Kagome chuckled, and Rin joined. She didn't need to finish her sentence; they both knew what would happen.

"So, Rin, are you going anywhere?"

Rin was about to reply, but Ja quickly spoke...er, giggled, "Well, you'llwhen you come back, Kagome-chan!Giggle...giggle come now! See ya later you two!"

Jakotsu grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out of the apartment. Shippo waved.

"Hey! I demand at least a jacket..." Rin's vehement protest trailed off weakly as she realized Ja had already closed his ears to her. As they came out of the entrance, Rin saw an ordinary-looking car parked right there. Jakotsu pulled out his key and unlocked the doors. The two went inside (Ja hopped in, while Rin was dragged in), and the car sped off in a speed enough to make even a strong person hurl.

Rin was shocked into silence; she couldn't help but scream whenever Jakotsu almost hit a pediatrician(which is a lot). Being top spies doesn't necessarily mean they have to be good drivers...right?

She suppressed another yell when the car skidded to an abrupt stop. Ja announced cheerfully.

"We're here!"

Rin looked outside to find a huge building with a enormous sign that says "Courthouse No.4"

* * *

"On the charge and specifications of murder, we find the defendant, Josh Mackenzie, guilty," The judge's voice boomed around the room. 

At this, a little girl and a teenage boy jumped out from the seats and hugged each other joyfully, screaming in happiness. On the defendant side, the convicted man just roared in rage as the guards dragged him away.

The man's beady eyes narrowed at the tall man standing behind the little girl. The murderer spat in contempt, "I knew I should've gotten those two brats! I'll kill you all! I swear I'll get my revenge and fucking kill you all!"

The little girl winced and hid behind the tall man's legs. The tall man, known as Seki Tetsuga, glared at Josh and spoke in a frighteningly cold tone, "Just be quiet and go join the prison just like the filthy criminal you are."

The teenage boy shook hands with Seki, "thank you so much, Mr. Tetsuga. Without you, we would have never been able to avenge our parents, sir!"

The little girl laughed and hugged Seki's leg again. Seki's eyes softened and patted her on the head.

As he left the courtroom, flashes from the reporters started immediately and Seki was secretly glad that he wore his sunglasses, even though it was for disguise.

"Congratulations on your case, Mr. Tetsuga," a mocking voice flowed right into Seki's ears, grating his nerves - an reaction of instant dislike to this person.

"Morgan, I don't belive you're actually congratulating your rival here," Seki replied calmly, glaring at the man with long black hair in a high ponytail and a pair of shay green eyes.

Morgan smirked, holding his hands up in mock defeat, "Fine fine. Don't blame me for defending that Josh. He's my client after all."

Seki glared at Morgan; not long ago, this man had started to become quite successful in the lawyers' field, not losing a single case at all - but all his clients were the ones that Seki suspected were guilty. That means this Morgan had let many criminals free.

Today was an exception, though; after all, Morgan's oppenent was he, Sesshoumaru, a.k.a. Seki Tetsuga.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked away briskly.

Morgan stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back in his unique-sneering way. Morgan's gaze darkened and he muttered sadistically, "There is so much you don't know about, Seki Tetsuga..."

"Byakuya, give me your report immediately," A dry voice growled from the earpiece Morgan wore...or, actually, Byakuya wore.

Byakuya sighed, but his voice was still casual, "Still as sharp as ever,Naraka-sama. Ever since you sent me into the lawyers' field, I've never lost yet this dude beat me. It's supposed to piss me off, but I am not..."

Naraka chuckled without humor, "Well, here's a challenge for you, Byakuya...look up everything there is about Seki Tetsuga, and as to repent for today's loss, what do you plan to do?"

Byakuya smiled, "Well, I can give you a very good experiment material..."

* * *

"Talking to yourself is a sign of retardation, Rinny," Ja repirmanded motherly, waving his index finger. 

Normally, Rin would get mad, but right now she was too nervous to even do so. Many many thoughts ran through her head.

_Would he recognize me? Would he dislike me because of the attire Ja forced me into? Would he scold me for even coming out of the apartment? Would he..._

And the list just went on and on. She felt many stares from some of the passing by men, some even whistled catcalls. She felt unbelievable comfortable, and instead of feeling hot with embarassment, she felt slightly cold instead, feeling exposed to the world.

"YO Seki-chan!" Ja suddenly shouted, scaring the wits out of Rin.

There's Sesshoumaru; even under the disguise as 'Seki', he still looked as elegant as ever.

_I wish he can take off his sunglasses...he looks good in a suit...ECK! WHat am I thinking?_ Rin mentally slapped herself. She had been thinking 'weird thoughts' about the number one assassin lately.

_Um...why's he staring at me? Am I that flustered...?_ Rin shuffled uncomfortably under Sesshoumaru's intense gaze.

"R...Rin?" Sesshoumaru (gasp) stammered, and he cursed inwardly for not gaining his composure. But, of course, who can blame him? Even the great Sesshumaru's shocked after seeing such clothing...and on Rin no less. However, what Sesshoumaru was angry at was himself, because...

He liked it.

Even under that fake blond wig, Sesshoumaru can still replace it with Rin's brown hair in his mind. Disguise or not, Rin still had her beautiful smile, and her cute blush.

Sesshoumaru felt his face got slightly warmer.

Ja gasped. _OMG is Sess blushing? Yes! I can tell...that is definitely a blush! HEHEHE! Mission complete!_

Ja suddenly looked like he just remembered something, and quickly, he told Sesshoumaru and Rin, "Ah, seems like I still need to do something...gotta go! Have fun you two!" The last word was extra sweet and Ja skipped away gleefully. He hopped into the car and drove away in an even faster speed then before.

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin stood there, still staring at each other, but now there was an awkward silence.

Inside, Rin was fuming mad._ How dare did that Ja leave me alone with Sess? Is this what I'm supposed to do? Wait. What AM I supposed to do now? Start a conversation with him? Ha, yeah right. As if my past attempts were ever successful. Face it, you don't know anything about this man. _

_Exactly, that's what you should do right now!_ An annoying voice known as conscience whispered in her mind.

"Um, so...Sesshoumaru...er, I haven't been out for a while, and I want to look around...do you want to go together?" Rin asked hesitantly, her ears completely red.

"Hnf." Typical Sesshoumaru response.

Rin sighed, and turned around.This will never work unless he cooperated, no?

Many people walked by them, and Rins spotted quite a few people eating ice-cream. She gaze longingly at a family of four, the mother feeding ice-cream to a little boy, and the father giving her daughter his share.

_How lucky...a family..._

Rin spun around to face him again, but he was already gone.

"Eh...?" She saw Sesshoumaru already walking ahead. She ran up to catch him.

"Wait...wait, Sesshoumaru! Where are you going?" she panted, barely managed to keep up with his long strides.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her, but he replied, "You want some, ice-cream, don't you?"

Rin was too surprised to even reply.

They walked together in silence, but somehow, the air didn't feel so umcomfortable anymore.Rin knew her face was blushing, hard, yet she still maintained her smile.

"What flavor would you like, miss?" The ice-cream parlor asked, glancing appreciatively at Rin's figure.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he growled instantly, "She will have the deluxe strawberry and chocolate icecream."

Staring up at the intimidating figure, the man quickly scooped the correct ice-cream. Sesshoumaru payed with another icy glare and strolled away.

Rin spoke up, her voice in awe, "How do you know I want that flavor, Sesshoumaru?"

He grunted, "It's a guess, and I never guess wrong."

Rin smiled, and Sesshoumaru had to look away again so she wouldn't catch his light blush. He handed her the ice-cream and she accepted, "thank you so much."

He felt a warm feeling spreading from his chest. It felt nice...to have someone to thank him.

They walked towards the park, Rin happily scooping some ice-cream with her spoon, and Sesshoumaru was...well, just walking.

Rin stole a glance up at his face, or, more accurately, his eyes. At this angle she was able to see his stunning moon-like eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced down and their gaze caught. They both looked away and it left Rin to ponder something.

She tentatively reached out her hand and tugged at his jacket slightly, looping her arm around his. A few seconds passed, but he didn't push her arm away. Rin sighed in relief and allowed herself a smile of content.

---------------

Far far away, on top of a building, were two very shocked ex-mafia. Each of them had a telescope, spying at Rin and Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu was speechless, and Jakotsu was giggling madly.

--------------

Sesshoumaru could feel like someone was watching them, but he didn't feel any threatening intent, so he let it be. Besides, his mind was in a rather confusing state. He couldn't focus on anything, really, except Rin's arm. Of course, he had no idea of why she did that, but she had absolutely no objection.

They sat down at a bench in the park, and Rin let go of his arm. He felt an unexplainable sense of loss. Rin suddenly asked, "would you like some? I didn't touch this side of the ice-cream at all."

Sesshoumaru blinked, and stared.

He was unsure what he should do next.

He, the great Sesshoumaru, sharpest sniper, didn't. know. what. .to. do.

However, before he could say anything, Rin already stuck a spoonful of the ice-cream into his mouth. Sesshoumaru blinked again.

Rin giggled. It was so much fun to make Sesshoumaru confused! She pulled away the spoon and asked, "Well?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed the creamy substance, "Pretty good, actually." Rin grinned.

"Koryu! Come back, Koryu!" A small girl's frantic yell caught Rin's attention. She looked away from Sesshoumaru only to find...

An adorable little puppy?

The said puppy barked cutely and wagged its tail, nudging Rin with its little paws. This made Rin remembered the times she played with Taisho, Inuyasha's dog, and she felt nostalgic.

_However, unlike before, I will not run away fromr reality again._

Rin gave the puppy a bit of the cone, and laughed when it licked her hand to get to the cookie.

Sesshoumaru found himself relax unconsciously. Such is a content feeling, so carefree, just listening to her laugh...

It was too bad that Rin missed his smile.

"Here you are Koryu," a small girl with her hair in two buns ran towards them, swooping up the small puppy up.

"Hello, so your puppy's name is Koryu? He seems to like ice-cream cones a lot," Rin smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"Yea, he loves cookie a lot! Well, bye, big sister, I think my brother's callling me," she then ran towards whom Rin assumed was the brother.

Rin failed to notice the exchange between the brother and Sesshoumaru. The two glared at each other, and, instantly, they recognized who each other was.

Hiten glared at Sesshoumaru one last time, and glanced at Rin. he frowned, and walked away, with Souten tottering behind him.

"Time to go, Rin," Sesshoumaru said coldly, and Rin was surprised to hear such tone. _I thought he opened up...to me._

_

* * *

_

Hiten swore inwardly. He had decided to take Souten out to the park, in attempts to cheer her up.

Who knew he ran into the one who assisted in his brother's death.

Hiten had no idea who the blond woman was, but that guy...even with the sunlasses, Hiten recognized the glare, and he knew that Sesshoumaru recognized him as well.

_No matter, as much I don't like the guy, I would not report this to Naraku. Screw that bastard. He's the main reason we're in this mess in the first place. But, I will get my little sister away from that hellhole, and avenge my brother, and that's promise.

* * *

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked tentatively, almost running in order to catch up with the guy. _

It was sudden, that they left the park just like that. It was alright, and Rin thought he was having fun as well, but now...

"It was foolish of me to drop my guard like that, we should've never gone there in the first place," he replied, in that cold tone of his.

"What?" Rin gasped, wincing at the unknown pain at her heart, "that was all a facade?"

She stopped abruptly, and Sesshoumaru was forced to stop walking as well.

"What is it now?" He said impatiently. He was furious at himself. He had dropped his guard so much that he did even sense Hiten approach. Of course, he had no idea that was Hiten at first, but as a trained assassin, he was supposed to sense any individuals with killing intents, and boy, Hiten had a lot of that. Also, not to mention Hiten realized who he was. For the first time, someone actually discovered who Sesshoumaru was, under the disguise of 'Seki Tetsuga'.Such was an unforgivable mistake, something Sesshoumaru thought he would never do.

And now his identity was exposed to the enemy. He stared at Rin, his inner conflict made him look as if he was angry.

Rin was half shocked and scared. She didn't know this side of Sesshoumaru yet. Rin managed to speak, "Why are you like this? Why did you act as if you liked the ice-cream, then? Why did you..."_ act as if you liked my company_, Rin wanted to say, but the words died at her throat before they could come out.

_Deja vu,_ Sesshoumaru thought_, I had argued about the same thing with** her**, too. However, it wouldn't happen like before...I will not be soft._

"You're still too naive, Rin! How can you be so carefree, even knowing the situation you're in? Do you not fully grasp the seriousness our situation has become after what happened yesterday? Even with our disguises, we can stil get discovered!"

"Carefree?I was just being me, Sesshoumaru. That was me, I love to eat ice-cream and play with puppies. I don't want what had happened to me change who I am. No matter what happens, I am still me, and I want to believe that. I understand your concerns, Sesshoumaru, but why can't you be youself for once?"

Her words had hit home. Sesshoumaru growled darkly, "You don't know me. you have no right to judge me."

Rin replied angrily, "The same can be said for you, too."

Sesshoumaru was rather irritated, "I don't know why I bother with you at all. All Suikotsu wanted was to erase the evidence, yet I intervened, adding unwanted burden to our organization. Yet, you still come back heedless of my warning..."

Now it was his words that hit home. Rin chuckled bitterly, "An evidence...an unwanted burden...so that's what you really think, then? Yes that's what I am, what I have always been. I've brought all this upon myself, is that what you want to say?"

Had he felt the guilt yet? Of course he did. Sesshoumaru regretted saying those things to Rin, and now he was even more furious at himself.

"Rin, I ..." He was ready to apologize, but Rin cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, oh great Sesshoumaru, I would make myself scarce from now on," her words were meant to be sarcastic, but her trembling tone only held sadness andpain.

Rin brushed past him, throwing the long forgotten and meltedicecream into the garbage can.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders sagged visibly, but his face showed no expression.

--------------------------------

"A-leh-LEH? Did my plan backfired, Oo-aniki?" Jakotsu asked, clearly confused.

Bankotsu sighed.True, none of them really know about Rin's past, but he could understand their feelings.

"Let's just go home, Ja. They must be tired, both of them."

Bankotsu looked down at the picture Jakotsu took during their spying.

It was a picture of Rin laughing, holding the spoon and Sesshoumaru wiping away the smears on his lips.

And there was no mistake about the peace and content in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

-

-

End of Chapter 8

-

-

Yes, a chapterful of humor and SessRin moments, but I bet all of you are ready to murder me at the fight they had...

(dodge incoming bullets, matrix style)

Anyways, **thank you for all the reviews and hopefully you guys will continue to support this fic!**

-

-

-Kaco-


	10. Chapter 9 A Brother's Love

**Author:** Yes, I did say I would update three chapters last time, but I must say such is impossible. Two summer school courses at once is killing me, not to mention two of the most boring subject ever. I have deadlines I must achieve, so I'm sorry to say I can't really do much. If I did update again in July, it would be a miracle. August, however, may leave me more time, but Socials 11 has a provincial exam XX. I really want to draw fanarts again! (starts crying hysterically, while punching the stupid textbooks) uh-huh, cannot finish Physics in time, I'm sure.

I won't make un-kept promises anymore. Sorry.(bows) Just so you know, the three chapters ARE finished, but they're in a mess, unpostable.

This chapter is the longest chapter so far, to make up for last chapter...**21 pages** long! Once again, there might be typos etc.

I'm glad people still support this fic! Thank you for all your reviews and support!

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha, but if I do, I would let the anime to actually continue, or make a 5th movie.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 9 A Brother's Love**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Really, Naraku, why are you so concerned about the Marked one? So concerned that Goshinki and Kohaku had made the effort of setting up the elaborate trap," Hakudoushi complained. Goshinki glared at him in warning. Naraku simply chuckled.

Out of all his close henchmen, Hakudoushi was the only one bold enough to question Naraku's motives. Perhaps it had something todo with the fact Hakudoushi was Naraku's first technologically made human. Oh yes, a nameless orphan and a few tweak with the genetics, transferring Naraku's DNA and Hakudoushi was born.

"Why, the girl has _everything_ to do with us, even though no one knows that but me. Besides, we already know Cell 1's hideout and a few existing members," Naraku explained in a mocking-patient tone, "though we have yet to figure out the structure..., curse the poor transmission. No matter, time will show us all."

Hakudoushi grunted irritably, "That wench is no good, lying in the bed all the time. She could've at least walked around the place so we could collect more info!"

Goshinki smirked, "Now, she can't really do that now, can she? Not after the wounds I gave her," he licked his deformed, claw-like fingers.

"Naraku-sama, are you sure it is wise to leave Hiten unmonitored? Yesterday he left for awhile with that bratty sister of his," another voice joined the discussion.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the fact someone dared to question him, but he had his doubts on Hiten loyalty as well. "Abi, Hiten is most likely fuelled by his hatred of his brother's death. The fool is more than likely to plan another attack, without informing me this time. Of course it will only serve to give us more information. So, Abi, any word from the mafia?"

Abi extended her spear forward under the dim light, and blood can be seen on the sharp weapon. Naraku smiled.

"Now the trap is set...we can bring the police down once and for all. Kohaku, now I give you the most important job of all..."

* * *

"Rin, drink sake with me!" 

No reply.

"Rin watch this funny show on TV, quick!"

No reply.

"Rin, I'm on fire, save me!"

No reply.

"Okay, you leave me no choice, I'll have to confess my undying love..."

An empty sake bottled flew out of the door and hit Bankotsu dead center in the face.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding! Man, you improved a lot lately...Hey, that's the sake that went missing yesterday! So you stole it!"

* * *

Rin felt miserable. She only took a gulp of the sake on an impulse, and decided it tasted bad and wondered why Bankotsu loved it so much. After that, she put the rest of the sake down the drain (Bankotsu's heart would break if he knew), and she fell asleep soon afterwards. 

She woke up with a splitting headache, feeling utterly miserable and deprived of energy.

And now she felt horrible about being so mean to Bankotsu's attempts to cheer her up.

"Alright, it's no use thinking about what that jerk said. Since when do you care what he says anyways, Rin? Get yourself together!" She told herself firmly, and opened the door, ready to apologize to Bankotsu.

A ball of fur tackled Rin, making her fall on the ground.

"Shippo?"

Indeed, the boy's bushy tail brushed back and forth, hugging Rin before getting off her, sheepishly. Rin looked up to find her best friend smiling at her.

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Rin hurried to her side, ready to support Kagome.

"It's okay, Rin-chan! Dr. Suikotsu said I can move around now...to talk to you, at least. And Shippo said he wants to see you, right?" Kagome smiled at the boy, who grinned back.

Indeed, Kagome looked a lot better than before, and the bandages on her arm seemed less than before. And Kagome had finally smiled...Rin let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what's troubling you, Rin? You told me why you're here, but I don't really know what you do...it's not too dangerous, is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

_It's just like Kagome to worry about others, even though she's still injured herself...that's just the Kagome I know! Kouga's just being weird, that's all, _Rin thought, her mood lightening up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Bankotsu," she turned to the man lying on the couch, "sorry about before...I didn't really mean to..."

"Cheh, I'll only forgive you if you can get Ayame to let me get more sake, the fridge's empty," Bankotsu replied jokingly, and Rin smiled knowing he had already forgiven her...well, not about the stolen sake, apparently.

"Hai, hai, hai, I'll go talk to Ayame right away. Kagome-chan, I'll take you back," Rin said, her cheerfulness slowly regaining.

"So, Rin, are you sure you're okay? You still have the same clothing as yesterday, including the blond wig," Kagome asked, while they walked down the stairs.

Only now then Rin realized she still had the outfit on; oh, right, she headed straight for bed after the sake.

_Well, I'll just have to ask Yura to help me get the blond wig off, and return the clothes to Jakotsu...man, he must be mad, _Rin made a mental note, tugging feebly at the fake hair. Yura did a nice job on affixing the wig to her head, unfortunately, so Rin couldn't get it off. Even after tossing around restless on the bed last night, none of Rin's bushy brown hair showed under the mass of fake blond hair.

"So, about Kouga-kun...you told me he's in this organization as well, and Inuyasha's brother...," Kagome's voice trailed off, and Rin guessed she was thinking about Inuyasha.

"No, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha's not in this, nor does he know about his brother's involvement. However, because you were hurt, he managed to know about this place, and I heard he's allowed to visit you..." Rin explained, but she stopped when she opened the door.

Three familiar faces turned around; apparently, Inuyasha was shouting at Dr. Suikotsu, Miroku smiling suggestively at a creeped out Ayame and Sango barely suppressing her flames, ready to pound the pervert. They all stopped what they were doing when Kagome entered.

"Kagome!" Three voices yelled in unison, and ran towards her, giving her a group hug. Then, Miroku and Sango backed away, giving Inuyasha space to make a real hug.

Seeing her friends made Rin somewhat exhilarated, and she almost joined the group hug. But, she also felt left out, like she no longer belonged to 'their group'. Rin smiled sadly. _Kagome was enough; I will not drag any of them into this mess, unintentionally or not._

"You have a lot to explain to us, wench!" Inuyasha grinned, expecting Kagome to hit him for calling her that; however, Kagome merely smiled and hugged him tighter. Inuyasha felt his heart soar and almost kissed her right there and then in front of everyone. Almost.

"Alright alright! Visiting time's over. We had already made an exception for you people to even see Kagome," Ayame said, ready to usher them out.

"Who are you to order us?" Inuyasha growled, throwing an arm around Kagome possessively and protectively.

Ayame sighed; she was hoping to persuade them without any conflicts, but Sesshoumaru's brother was as stubborn as him.

"They seemed to be very close friends, Ayame. As long as they don't go anywhere other than this floor, it's fine that they stay longer," Suikotsu said amiably.

Suddenly, Shippo kicked Inuyasha on the shin, causing him to yell in pain. "Get away from Kagome-nee-chan!"

"Who the hell are you, runt!" Inuyasha was ready to punch the boy, but he noticed the boy's strange anatomy.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rin quickly pulled Shippo away out of danger. Unfortunately, all their attention fell on her now.

Rin felt uncomfortable, hoping they would not recognize her. She could feel Inuyasha's penetrating stare. Boy, the two brothers sure had a lot of similarity, more than they would ever admit.

Miroku broke the silence, flashing his playboy grin, "And who is this sexy blond? Will you bear my--------"

As expected, Sango didn't let him finish his sentence. Rin smiled uneasily; some things just never changed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said calmly, and Sango gave her a curious glance.

At those three simple words, Rin felt her heart break. That was it, the last link to her old life. Who can blame him? Rin had her disguise on, and Inuyasha had a tendency to be very unobserving (one time Kagome had dressed up really beautifully, and Inuyasha had asked the same thing.).

But still, hearing it from one of her friends hurt.

Rin simply smiled sadly, and introduced herself, "I'm just a helper around here...you can call me Akiko." Rin decided to use her birth mother's name. She had no idea why she suddenly remembered the name.

Kagome gave Rin a questioning look, and Rin shook her head slightly. Kagome frowned, but nodded her head. And Shippo just cocked his head cutely, and shrugged.

Looking back and forth between Shippo and 'Akiko', Inuyasha growled, "Well, you ready to explain to us about everything? And I ain't leaving until I get some answers!"

"Yes, such as what happened that day and what you are going to do...Sango had briefly explained to us about this Cell 1, but we don't know much yet," Miroku added

Ayame looked exasperated. She was at lost; she was already giving them way too much information. Even the police didn't know much detail about them, let alone these outsiders. _But they aren't really outsiders...Kouga knows them, and they are Rin's friends too. _Ayame reminded herself.

"Why not just tell them? I bet Sango's dying to hear about it," Bankotsu came strolling in casually, patting on Sango's back playfully.

Surprisingly, it was Miroku who swatted his hand away, "Get away from my woman." He said in a deadly calm voice. He already disliked this guy days ago.

Sango didn't know if she should feel glad about Miroku's jealousy or slap him for his possessiveness. Bankotsu just laughed and backed away mockingly, "I was only kidding. It's always fun riling up Sango," she glared at him, "Anyways, we could give them some information, can't we? We could use force and make them leave, but that's not going to settle anything. They deserve to know."

The room fell silent. Ayame stuttered, "wow...that...that's the most intelligent thing you've said in a while, Ban. Who knew you could be the peacemaker?" Rin nodded, along with Suikotsu and Sango. Bankotsu cheh'ed, and Inuyasha frowned at his usage of 'cheh'….so similar to his 'keh'.

"I will be the one doing the explanations," the familiar cold voice joined, and Inuyasha growled at the sight of his half-brother.

Rin and Sesshoumaru locked eyes momentarily, and Rin turned her head away, her heart clenching in pain.

_"You are a burden, Rin."_ His words echoed in her head and she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. _Not here. Not in front of everyone...not in front of him._

"Well, aren't you going to talk, my dear brother?' Inuyasha growled sarcastically, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. Kagome looked worriedly at Rin. Ayame and Bankotsu exchanged glances.

Rin knew she couldn't be in the same room with him. She walked towards the door abruptly, and managed to speak evenly, "I'm going to get some fresh air." No one stopped her; they knew she wouldn't run away. However, just to make sure she would be safe outside, Ayame sort of followed her, with a distance, knowing Rin needed some alone time.

Sesshoumaru's face was as stoic as ever, but inside he felt slightly guilty, which, in Sesshoumaru's dictionary, meant a lot already. He never cared about how his words would hurt someone's feelings, but Rin was an exception.

As he was about to explain to his _dear _little half-brother, someone interrupted them.

"AH YOU CAME INU-CHAN!"

"Get away from me you freak! YOU ARE THAT GAY GUY I SAW THAT TIME TALKING WITH SESSHOUMARU!"

Inuyasha, clearly repulsed, tried to push away an ecstatic Jakotsu, while Kagome was trying hard not t laugh.

A creepy voice suddenly spoke behind Inuyasha, "Very nice hair...very nice hair indeed...Sesshoumaru's brother indeed..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY INU-CHAN, YURA!"

Inuyasha's eyes boggled, "WTF? _YOUR_ INU-CHAN? GAH!"

Sesshoumaru massaged his temple. This would take awhile.

* * *

Naraku frowned. Byakuya was slightly surprised. Naraku never _really_ frowned, like, genuinely. 

Naraku pursed his lips, and he grinned, "Call back Abi, Byakuya. There is no need to confirm my suspicions. She is indeed the Marked one, if she knew……no, remembered dear sweet Akiko……"

* * *

Rin leaned against the wall, just outside the apartment. She watched people walked by, trying hard to contain her raging emotions. Why was she so hurt about what Sesshoumaru said anyways? 

Some guys walked by and whistled catcalls. Rin made another mental note to take this outfit off as soon as possible. Her mental notes didn't seem to be working well nowadays.

One guy wearing sunglasses and baseball cap walked towards her. Rin stood her ground, warily. It was broad daylight...the guy wouldn't do anything...

"Hey, waiting for someone?" He asked nonchalantly, smirking at her. Rin thought he looked rather familiar...

He walked to the other side of her, casually, keeping his distance. Rin stared at him suspiciously, and gasped in surprise as his hand suddenly grasped her wrist, hard.

Rin was about to fight back when the guy suddenly took down his sunglasses, and glared at her with hatred. Rin found herself staring into a pair of ruby, half-crazed eyes.

"Hiten...?"

"Ah, so you do remember me. That made this all easier for me," Hiten put back on his sunglasses, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. His iron grip intensified, and Rin winced, feeling like her blood circulation had stopped. But somehow, she couldn't move; she was facing Hiten...the brother of the one she killed...

"You know, I could kill you right now, my brother's murderer," Hiten said coldly.

"Then why don't you do it?" Rin retorted, despite the fact she was trembling. Hiten narrowed his eyes, and let go of her wrist roughly. Rin rubbed her wrist, cradling it.

Hiten smiled bitterly, "That would not be my revenge, then. I would not kill an unarmed _girl_...no, that's an insult to Manten's memory. We will have a duel, fair and square. Meet me at Raion Park, at 7 tonight, alone. You can bring whatever weapon you want to wield. I will make sure no one would interfere, and not to worry, there is no trap whatsoever...this is between you and me. If you fail to show up, you will die next time."

Hiten glared at her one last time, and stalked away. Rin stared at his back, her heart still pounding fast. She looked at the red mark around her wrist, where he had gripped her.

_It is too dangerous, don't listen to his words! You don't need to do this. _Her inner voice warned her.

_You are a burden._ These words swirled around her head, and she bit her lips in determination. _I killed his brother, no matter what. He had the right to avenge him. But, I won't lose...I will prove it to him, I'm not a burden!_

"Are you okay, Rin? I just saw a guy walking away from you...did he do anything?" Ayame walked to Rin, cursing inwardly that she didn't follow Rin close enough.

Rin shook her head and gave her a fake smile, "Nope, I shooed him away."

* * *

"Ah, Kohaku. Nice of you to drop by, but I'm afraid I'm really busy right now," The Police Chief, Sango and Kohaku's father, was indeed very busy. After all, they still needed to solve the unnatural attack on the Higurashi family. 

When Kohaku didn't reply, the Chief turned around, only to widen his eyes at the cloaked figure towering over him.

* * *

"Hey, Akiko-san!" Sango called out, causing Rin to turn around. Rin had stayed outside after asking Ayame to give her some alone time. Ayame left a bit reluctantly. 

"Yes...Sango-san?" Rin was a bit hesitant as to what to call her old friend.

"Kagome-chan told us that you guys became really good friends...so, please take care of Kagome for us," Sango smiled.

"Keh. I could've taken care of her by myself. If only that good-for-nothing half brother of mine..." Inuyasha grumbled, still staring at Rin with his intensifying glare.

Rin fidgeted slightly. _Oh, Inuyasha, why are your eyes so similar to your brother's? Oh, dear, I'm beginning to think everything's similar to that jerk._ Rin mentally hit herself.

"Of course, you don't need to worry about it. This is practically the safest place Kagome could be at right now," Rin replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. _I guess Sesshoumaru didn't tell them about Kouga or the attack just two days ago, otherwise Inuyasha might've gone berserk...Wait, did I just think about that jerk again? UGH!_

Rin smiled, not wanting to look weird with her inner struggles. Sango raised an eyebrow. _That smile looks familiar..._

"Of course, a beautiful girl like Akiko-san can definitely take good care of Kagome..." Miroku spoke, and Rin felt something on her backside...

"HENTAI!" Rin and Sango yelled in unison, smacking the pervert on each cheek. However, instead of humming with a lecherous grin, Miroku looked simply confused, staring at his, um, 'cursed' hand.

"Anyways, hopefully we'll be able to visit Kagome-chan again. Bye!" Sango grinned, dragging Miroku away and Inuyasha followed, and keh'ed.

"Bye..." Rin half-heartedly waved to them, feeling the painful wave of emptiness washing over her again.

She walked inside and glanced at the clock. 5:35. Good, she had time to finally change out of this ridiculous attire and, most importantly, the wig.

* * *

"Oh no, we forgot to ask your brother about Rin!" Sango exclaimed suddenly. 

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected, "and what about Rin? Why would that bastard know about Rin?"

Sango ignored his choice of words, "Remember what we were discussing about before Kagome's attack? About how I saw Rin's cloth in Bankotsu's floor?"

"Oh yeah...not to mention, that Akiko-girl looked a lot like Rin, and she smiled like Rin too," Inuyasha said, and Sango was quite surprised at Inuyasha's observations.

Sango nodded in agreement, but she frowned, "but how could that happen, though? Kagome-chan would've told us..."

"Keh, Kagome's always hiding something if it's for the safety of someone...there must be a reason."

"How can you be so sure? What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked the silent lech.

Miroku looked up, with the look of enlightenment that caused the other two to back away.

"You know, I'm 100 percent sure that Akiko-girl is Rin," Miroku said confidently.

"And that's because..." Inuyasha urged him to go on, skeptical.

Miroku held up his 'cursed' hand, "Because I know I had groped her before and I'm certain that it's Rin's..."

He was smacked unconscious even before he finished his sentence.

Inuyasha smirked at a red-faced Sango, "You know, my best friend and your BOYFRIEND never ceased to amaze us, no?"

"Do you want to join his Unconscious Club, Inuyasha," Sango asked sweetly, and Inuyasha knew it was time to shut up.

* * *

"Rin, I want to talk to you for awhile," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. 

They were the only ones alone on Bankotsu's floor. Only awhile ago, Ayame had summoned the all of them (except Suikotsu) and explained the information she just received. Ayame explained that the government had sent Cell 5 to Area 51 to investigate. After a few days without any reports whatsoever, the government received information somehow that Cell 5 was completely eliminated.

Area 51 was a famous place under Naraku's control, since it was guarded by his genetic son, Hakudoushi.

Therefore, in order to make Area 51 easier to take down, most of Cell 1 was sent out to do whatever jobs they were assigned to. Bankotsu had ruffled Rin's hair before he left; Ayame had hugged Kouga briefly, and Rin had glared at the man's clueless ness.

And now, practically, it just left Rin and Sesshoumaru. Ayame was busy working on whatever data she received, in her room, and the lower ranked members were in their respective rooms.

And Sesshoumaru wasn't sent on the mission because it wasn't a job for a sniper, and, they needed someone to protect this place.

Anyways, back to the question. Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru and spoke as casually as possible, "Well, what is it?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. It would be a huge blow to his pride, but he just had to clear away this nagging sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry. For calling you...those things."

_"I don't know why I bother with you at all. All Suikotsu wanted was to erase the evidence, yet I intervened, adding unwanted burden to our organization. Yet, you still come back heedless of my warning..."_

Rin recalled what he said, and shut her eyes. The damage was done; he was sorry for what he said, but hey, he was just talking about the truth, wasn't he? However, the great Sesshoumaru just apologized...

Rin smiled sadly, "Thank you for your apology...but it was me who should apologize. You are right, I don't know you and I have no right to be telling you what you should do or not. Although, I'd have to appreciate your honesty..."

Inside, Sesshoumaru panicked. _This wasn't what I meant! Those words were merely out of impulse! I was apologizing for those words because I don't mean them! _

Outside, of course, Sesshoumaru merely said, "Hmn."

Rin took that as a yes, and she desperately wanted to leave his presence right now. She glanced at the clock and turned around, "I'm going for some grocery shopping for awhile. I'd already informed Ayame, so don't worry. She said she'd send Ginta to sort of guard me."

Inside, Sesshoumaru panicked again. _What! An incompetent fool like Ginta cannot possibly...wait, why is she grocery shopping anyways? And why do I care?_

Outside, Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head.

As Rin started walking away, Sesshoumaru reached out his hand and was about to grasp...nothing. She was just out of his reach. His barely missed her hair.

He watched Rin opening the door and closed it. He didn't chase after her. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he couldn't explain it.

He stared at his hand for awhile. He then went into his room, and gazed at a photo frame near his bed.

_"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Aren't you going after her, just to make sure she's safe?"_ An amused, sultry voice asked, echoing in the dark bedroom. Sesshoumaru sighed. Ever since his fight with Rin, he had been hallucinating **her **voice for some reason.

He missed this voice somewhat, and he did trust **her**.

He stood up abruptly and looked between his most prized pistol, and rifle.

"Toukijin...the pistol that allowed me to save **her** life once, and Sou'nga...the rifle that took **her** life..."

* * *

"Hey, Ginta, they're giving out free doughnuts!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, pointing randomly. 

Ginta drooled slightly and quickly ran there, completely forgot about Rin.

Rin chuckled. It wasn't that Ginta was an incompetent guard; he was a doughnut-addict, as Hakkaku was a chocolate-addict.

_And Bankotsu a sake-addict_. Rin grimaced. She sighed. Now, she would have to get away from this place as soon as possible, towards Raion Park. Her hands tightened around her bags as she strolled towards the designated area. In the bags were her kunais, crossbow, and a real katana she took from the training facility. Rin heard Sesshoumaru called it "Tenseiga". She wasn't planning on bringing a katana but she knew that she couldn't win by just the two projectile weapons.

_As if brining an extra weapon can increase my chance of winning anyways._ Rin thought anxiously. But something drew her to Tenseiga...

Raion Park was relatively a small park. It was more like children's playground than a park. Sure enough, Hiten was there, dressing the same way as he had in the morning, without the sunglasses though.

Hiten merely scowled and glanced behind Rin to make sure no one was here. He scoffed, "Wow, you really didn't bring anyone with you. You took my words too seriously, little girl. You trusted an enemy's words? How amusing."

Rin's stare didn't falter, "You're going to avenge your brother, and that was enough for me to trust your words. Earlier today you could've just killed me, just like you said, but you didn't. I took my chances, and trusted your pride."

Hiten smirked, "You got guts girl. So," his voice grew thin and vicious, "I will make sure you die painlessly."

Rin tried to keep her composure, but it was hard. She would be 'fighting' this guy later. She might be killed...

She shook her head vehemently, and asked, "So, how are we going to 'duel', as you put it?"

Hiten used his fingers to indicate that Rin should follow him. Rin did so hesitantly. They went to the shadier part of the park, and Hiten stopped in front of a tree with three scars.

He took out a crayon and a piece of armour from his pocket. He held each item in front of each scar, as if waiting for it to scan the items. Finally, he held out his own hand to the last scar.

The ground below her suddenly disappeared.

With a startled squeal, Rin vanished down the dark abyss with Hiten.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, looking around nervously. He thought he heard Rin's voice... 

He spotted a silver-black head straight ahead, and his eyes narrowed with suppressed rage.

"Ginta. Where is Rin?" He asked coldly, causing the shorter man to cringe with fear.

"I was just...looking for the free doughnut and she disappeared!" He squeaked.

For the first time in awhile, Sesshoumaru cursed aloud, "Shit."

* * *

Strangely, Rin didn't fall for a long time, like she thought she would. 

Nope, as she looked up, she could see the opening, and she could've reached it if she tiptoed.

"Now, follow me," Hiten hissed impatiently, and they sort of crawl-walked away from the opening, which closed as soon as Rin moved away.

Similar to Cell 1's underground facility, this tunnel is brightly lighted and didn't seem like an...well, an enemy's base at all. In fact, there were several crayon pictures along the tunnel.

If the tension wasn't so high right now, Rin would've giggled at the cuteness of these images.

"We're here."

They were at a huge, empty clearing, with cement ground. There were several lines on the floor, and Rin thought it looked like a sports field, such as a basketball court, hockey field etc. But, other than that, the place was completely empty.

"This is Area 31, under the control of the Kamigari (thunder)Family. This is used for our dueling practices. Don't you feel honoured?" Hiten explained, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

But when Rin met his glare, his ruby eyes had already hardened.

"Of course, there are no rules regarding this duel, other than these lines," Hiten hissed.

He stood behind a white line on one end, while Rin stood on the other end.

Hiten took out his trident, and Rin took that as a cue to take out her weapons. She quickly strapped the crossbow on her right arm and her kunais at the holsters at her hip. Tenseiga was strapped tightly beside the holster.

Hiten simply stared at her, as if amused at her futile attempt.

Hiten took his stance, and called, "Once the white lines disappear simultaneously, we fight."

Again, Rin felt herself trembling, only this time...it seemed to be out of excitement?

An image of her holding a bloody sword flashed in her mind, and she shook her head to try to get rid of the image.

Unfortunately for her, the white lines also disappeared that instant.

It was out of pure luck that Rin tripped and fell backwards, missing the trident that was aimed for her neck.

Rin, out of pure reflection, kicked at Hiten's stomach and did a backward roll, away from him. Hiten only stumbled slightly before rushing forward again, slashing the trident downwards. By skill or another stroke of luck, Rin flicked a kunai at the trident, enough to deflect the sharp ends away from her neck. She rolled sideways and actually leapt up, firing her crossbow and reploading it rapidly.

Hiten easily deflected the onslaught of arrows by simply spinning the huge weapon.

Rin blinked. The adrenaline fading away abruptly. Okay, how the heck did she dodge his attacks while countering them? She had no expirience, that was for sure, but somehow everything seemed to come instinctively...

Hiten wiped a bit of blood away from a shallow gash on his cheek. An arrow managed to get past his defense and grazed his cheek.

He was impressed, but not for long; his desire to avenge his brother gave him the rush he needed. Seeing that Rin suddenly stopped firing and looked a bit dazed, Hiten took his chance and threw the trident at her.

Like what anyone would've done (inexpirienced fighters anyways), she ducked. Using the momentum, Hiten shoulder-slammed right into her, knocking the girl off her feet.

Rin tried to use her knees to break her fall, but the force wa too strong and she landed on her wrist, breaking the crossbow in the process.

Not wanting to waste any second, Hiten picked up his trident and sailed it upwards in an arc, slashing a bit of fabric away from her torso.

Rin's face paled; had she been a centimeter closer...she gulped, and aimed her kunais carefully at the trident once again.

"You think the same thing will work twice?" Hiten roared, his ruby eyes had a crazed glint as he knocked away the little projectiles.

_Oh no, my kunais wouldn't work anymore..._

She was granted time to ponder more when Hiten rushed towards her with the trident aiming for her neck. Remembering the self-defense lessons from Sango so long ago, Rin used her hands to grip the horizontal bars between the three spearheads. Immediately she dropped onto the cement and let go of the trident. Rin quickly kicked at Hiten's ribs as he flew over her.

He grunted as he hit the hard cement with an echoing _thud_. Hiten recovered rather quickly, and smirked at her.

"Girl, rather smart tricks you've used so far but I can see you're already worn out. Me, on the other hand..."

When he thrusted the trident forward at her stomach, Rin tried to dodge it but was too late...

_CLANK!_

Hiten took a few steps backwards, surprised at the resistence of the object he hit. Rin stared at Tenseiga in awe. Somehow, the belt had gotten loose and was hanging limply in front of her, blocking the attack. The sheath itself was shattered, but the blade looked as brand-new as ever.

Rin couldn't help but feel as if it was Sesshoumaru who saved her instead of his sword.

Blinking in determination, Rin took the katana in her hands, gripping it instinctively. Her mind buzzed slightly, and her backburned intenselyas she felt something took over her.

In a flash, Rin was in front of Hiten, cutting the trident in half. Hiten could only parry her attacks, barely able to protect himself. He found himself looking into a pair of bloody-red eyes. Hiten felt a tremor racking his body; his own eyes were ruby, but Rin's eyes were different...he _had_ seen these eyes before somewhere...

Deep in thoughts, Hiten couldn't duck in time when the blade came closer and closer to his neck...

Suddenly, the blade stopped. Rin blinked, and her eyes were back to the hazel color. She backed away slowly, unsure what just happened. Her back still hurt slightly.

Hiten holler with rage, "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? Are you mocking me, little girl, and my brother's spirit?"

The trident came in contact with Tenseiga, and Hiten twisted the trident. Rin felt a numbing pain shooting up her arm, and she dropped the katana instantly.

Hiten smirked, tasting victory in sight. _Even though the trident was cut in half...the electric power was still great._

Using her other arm to grope for her last kunai, she aimed the projectile carefully at his chest.

The sharp end merely scratched off a part of Hiten's shirt, making no damage whatsoever.

_A weapon can't really harm anything if the user doesn't have the intention……and for an assassin, the target will never be **erased** unless you have enough killing intent. _Sesshoumaru's calm voice came to her mind once again. Rin frowned._I am always dependent on you, aren't I, Sesshoumaru...? Even when you're not here, I still need your guidance..._

Her head suddenly cleared as she was hit by a realization. _Sesshoumaru...I...**do** need you..._

The fact she enjoyed his company despite his silence, the fact she always seemed to look for him after she woke up, the fact she was relieved whenever she heard him come back and close his door just across her room...

The fact that he had saved her so many times, from Suikotsu, from the Saimyoushos, from Hiten when he first attacked, and just minutes before with Tenseiga...

Rin didn't duck in time and she felt the trident slashed her shoulders slightly, tearing off the back of her shirt. She waited for the finishing blow, but none came.

She stared at Hiten in confusion. Hiten was gazing at her exposed back, eyes widening in shock.

He sputtered, "Where...how...these markings...it can't be...you're..."

_What markings? Sesshoumaru had talked about the markings on my back as well...but I never see anything..._

Hiten's fury came back as he yelled resolutely, "This just keeps getting better and better! Not only can I avenge Manten, I can also avenge my whole clan...by killing you!"

Rin was bewildered, not only at his words but also at the incoming attack, since she had nothing to defend herself with...

Impulsively, she screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Two gunshot followed, and the sound of metal shattering resonated in the large space.

Rin gasped at the towering figure of Sesshoumaru standing in front of her protectively.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickly analyzed the situation, his eyes searching around the room. Rin had put up quite a bit of fight, and that she seemed to have used Tenseiga. Of course, all the questiong shall be left until things were taken care of. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked coldly without looking at her. Rin just smiled in relief. This was Sesshoumaru, with his unemotional voice...but he cared, he was concerned enough to ask about her well-being, and Rin didn't have anything else to expect from him. This...was enough.

"Just slightly dizzy with a few scratches, Sesshoumaru..."

He nodded curtly, and walked towards Hiten.

Blood poured from the bullet wound near his heart, and the broken trident scattered around him.

Hiten smirked faintly, "Of course...I can never ...defeat a great marksman such as yourself..."

Sesshoumaru kneeled besides him, "You will answer my questions."

Hiten managed a half-strangled laugh, "What is there to answer, Sesshoumaru? About the girl? She is the Marked One, that's all I can say...And Naraku...he never trusted me enough to tell me anything anyways..."

His words trailed off, and Sesshoumaru knew it was useless to ask anything more since Hiten was near his death.

Hiten felt delirious; he thought he saw Manten smiling at him, from the ceiling. Hiten managed another weak chuckle, "how did you get in here anyways?"

"A few strands of hair from you and your brother from the day of your attack, and a bit of crayon left on the abnormally ...'clean'...forest floor."

Hiten chuckled wryly, "I see...let me tell you something, and in return..."

His trembling hands reached into his pocket to take out a photo of a small girl with the same ruby eyes as himself.

"Souten is the last of our family...Sesshoumaru...save her...it is my last plea..."

"What is it you will tell me?" The stoic man's voice didn't waver one bit.

"Promise me, Sesshoumaru!" Hiten shouted hoarsely, coughing up blood in the process.

"Very well, I promise."

"Good...I've never been a good brother...it's the last I can do for her...listen, Naraku is planning something big...the mafia, and the police..."

Hiten's voice trailed off, and his hand went limp, dropping the photo onto the bloody cement.

Sesshoumaru simply put the photo into his pocket, and stood up.

It was only then he saw Rin collpased, unconscious, possibly out of exhaustion, since her injuries were minor.

He whispered a few orders into his transmitter, and he picked Rin up carefully.

His fingers trailed the faint markings again, wondering what Hiten meant.

_You're relieved that you're around her, aren't you? Well, get out of your inner wall for once and be happy!_

"Kagura...but you..."He shook his head, not wanting to remember painful memories of **her**.

Rin snuggled comfortably in his arms, and it was unforunate that no one saw him do the least expected.

He smiled. For real.

-

-

End of Chapter 9

-

-

-Nope, Rin wasn't possessed by Tenseiga or anything else when they fought. Her red eyes and sudden fighting skills had something to do with the markings.Yes, so far, only Sesshoumaru and Hiten and Naraku can see Rin's markings. I hope the fighting scenes are believable. (sweatdrop)

-You must be tired of my usage of **her...**butI can't help it. In Sesshoumaru's mind, except at the end of this chapter, Kagura is always referred to as 'her', because he didn't want to think of her at all.

- What's this? Naraku seemed to know about Rin's mother? What of the mafia and police?

- Also, just in case, I assure you there is NO attraction between Bankotsu and Sango. Bankotsu loves making fun of girls, Sango and Rin especially. Period.

- Hopefully, the character aren't too OOC this time.

-

-

Reviews are always appreciated, and a driving force for writers!

Until next time, ttyl!

Kaco

-

-

**Spoiler for Inuyasha Manga - **So anyone still reading Inuyasha manga? Send a message to me because I'm dying to discuss it!


End file.
